Kue SUS favoritku
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Chapter 15 update
1. Insiden kue sus

Warning : sory klo ada yg gag mengerti n banyak kesalahan dalam kapitalisasi dan sebagainya.

Habis…ini fanfic pertama…

Jadi deg degan

Klo ada cerita yg mirip gomen ya!!!

Ini ideku sendiri kok

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Richiihiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by Alumina Akari –chan**

**Kue Sus Cinta XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu aku (Mamori) sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah. Eh, sebelum itu aku ngambil kue Sus Kariya favoritku dari dapur lalu memasukan ke tas. Stttt…. Sebenarnya gag boleh karna aku anggota komite disiplin sekolah. Kalau ketahuan gimana cermin anggota komite? Apalagi aku salah satu murid paling populer. Jangan sampai si iblis itu (baca : Hiruma) tahu. Klo enggak, bakal kena blackmail ma dia. Sudah cukup aku kena blackmail, sudah cukup!!! Tapi demi rasa Sus yang enak, aku rela…

* * *

Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Aku menghela napas lega. Tadi ulangan Matematika, susahhh banget. Tapi sepertinya si iblis itu santai-santai saja dan malah ngoprek senjatanya sama makan permen karet favoritnya. Emang sih dia jenius. Tapi… kejeniusannya itu malah dipakai untuk hal-hal yang tidak benar. Coba saja, mengancam, judi, serta hal-hal yg lainnya. Tapi untunglah sepertinya hanya olahranga Amefuto yg membuatnya jinak (dikit sih…)dan juga teman-temannya. Atau…dia sudah tahu jawabannya! Atau mungkin dia yg buat soalnya sehingga membuat kami semua pusing. Mengingat nilai-nilainya amat mencurigakan. Duh, orang ini kapan tobatnya sih?

Daripada memikirkan itu, aku mengambil kue sus hasil colongan dapur. Dengan sigap, akupun memakan kuenya. Wah! Rasanya…ah~ bagaikan melompat ke surga…setiap gigitannya mampu membuatku melupakan semua hal termasuk soal iblis yg dari tadi menungguku dengan aura iblisnya itu. Dan sepertinya ia sebentar lagi memberiku tugas menumpuk karena aku kan manajer klub _American Football_.

"Oi! Manajer jelek! Cepat ke markas!!! Ada banyak perkerjaan di sana. Cepat kerjakan dan engkau akan mati!" kata Hiruma dengan nada tenornya yang mengerikan (lho? Kok nyasar ke bahasanya Akaba?)

"Iya. Nanti setelah aku selesai makan dasar Hiruma!" kataku membalas.

"APA!!!" bentak Hiruma

"Ah, enggak kok. Untung kamu enggak dengar." Kataku membalas lagi. Sepertinya ia kesal lalu ia keluar kelas. Lalu aku menyusul karena kue susku sudah habis. Saat itu aku merasa kurang enak badan. Perutku mual, kepalaku pusing, dan dunia serasa berputar.

"Ada apa, manajer sialan?" kata Hiruma disampingku.

"Ah, sepertinya tubuhku agak…" tanpa sadar tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

GREB!

Ah…sepertinya ada yang menangkapku sebelum jatuh. Aku tidak tahu siapa tapi yang jelas tubuhku terasa berat, dan akupun kehilangan kesadaran…

* * *

Ugh, bau obat!

Akupun membuka mataku. Semuanya putih. Apa aku sudah di alam sana? Lalu akupun melihat sekeliling baik-baik. Ternyata…di rumah toh. Tepatnya di kamarku. He he…tembok kamarku putih sih. Eh, rumah? Lho... tadi kan di sekolah. Kok?

Ah~ iya ya, aku terjatuh dan…

"Ah! Kak Mamori!" Sena pun masuk ke kamarku.

"Kak Mamo!!!" Suzuna pun masuk juga. Tapi, aku tak mengerti. Kenapa aku berada di sini?

"Mamo chan…!" mama pun masuk. "maaf ya Mamo chan, lupa kasih tahu kalau kue sus di dapur sudah jamuran! Kata dokter, kamu keracunan kue sus itu. Maaf ya Mamo chan. Hiks." Kata mama.

Aku terdiam. Ternyata kue sus Kariya enak sekali. Saking enaknya, aku tidak tau kalau sudah jamuran. Habis, rasanya enggak jauh beda. Coba saja aku perhatikan kuenya dan enggak asal mencomotnya sembarangan. Pasti enggak seperti ini. Tapi, sudah terlambat.

"Kak Mamo, kak Mamo, liat deh ^^" Suzuna memberikan Hpnya padaku. Sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk. Itu bisa dilihat dari antena Suzuna yang dari tadi naik terus. Dan…

APA!!! benar kan firasatku. Wajahku memerah. Aku melihat foto diriku sedang digendong Hiruma. Oh...jadi dia yang tadi menangkapku. Aku harus berterima kasih. meski dia seekor iblis. Tapi...  
Jadi itfil. mana di foto itu ada murid-murid yang lagi ngerumunin aku dan Hiruma. ukh, jadi malu!

"Kak Mamori tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Sena yang sedikit mengkhawatirkanku.

"Enggak apa-apa ko Sena. Yah, meski agak pusing sedikit." kataku. "Oh, ya. Mana Hiruma?"

"Dia lagi di markas. Latihan." kata Suzuna. "Mang napa? jangan-jangan....Ehem! Ehem! Sena, panas ya..."

Aku pun membantah. "Eh~ jangan sembarangan. Aku kan ingin berterima kasih padanya. Habis..."

"Ng...kata kak Hiruma dia akan datang besok." kata Sena. sepertinya raut mukanya agak aneh. apa aku yang aneh? mengingat hari ini aku sakit karena kecerobohanku sendiri.

"Oh, begitu. thanks Sena, Suzuna. Terimakasih ya."

"Iya! kami ke tempat latihan dulu!" kata mereka berdua.

Ah...bosan. sendiri lagi. ingin cepat-cepat besok deh! yah, semoga besok selamat mengingat mana mungkin si iblis itu tobat hanya karena diriku yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Mungkin dia makin menambah tugas mengingat diriku vakum hari ini.

Ingin cepat-cepat sembuh deh. Ingin makan kue sus dan cream puff Kariya lagi...(dasar! gag kapok.)

* * *

Please review!

(A/N: Editan)


	2. Hiruma datang

Lanjutannya….

Uhk, luput nih soal tanda baca…

Berikutnya enggak deh…

Warning : penggunaan bahasa gaul. (mungkin?)

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichihiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by Alumina Akari –chan**

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah…bosan." Gerutuku. Ukh, sendiri lagi (gag sendiri sih, ada mama kok. Tapi sebentar lagi mau pergi). Hahhh…ngapain ya? pikirku

"Mamo chan! Mama mau pergi dulu. Ada urusan. Pulangnya agak malam jadi jaga rumah ya!!!" kata mama sambil menuju pintu rumah.

Sebelum itu mama melihat melihat langit. Mukanya agak pucat. Kenapa?

"Mamo chan! Baik-baik ya!" kata mama lagi. Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya rada khawatir-takut gitu.

BLAM!

Suara pintu itu menandakan bahwa aku benar-benar SENDIRI. Menyebalkan! Coba saja nggak ada acara keracunan segala, pasti udah di sekolah. Trus pengen tahu hasil ulangan MTK ku. Dan juga mengawasi si iblis itu supaya gag mengganggu Sena dan warga sekolah yang lainnya. Tapi, cuaca hari ini sedang gag bagus. Mendung plus angin kencang. Gelap sekali di luar. Padahal baru jam 1 siang.

TING TONG!

"Eh?"

TING TONG!

Suara bel pintu berbunyi. Siapa ya? apa mama lupa sesuatu? Bisa saja sih. Lalu, mulai turun gerimis.

DEDEDEDEDEDEDERERERERERET!!!!!!"BUKA PINTUNYA MANAJER SIALAN!!! GERIMIS TAU!!!!"

Su, suara itu…

"HIRUMA!" teriakku.

"Apa?" katanya dengan sinis.

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" kataku dengan heran.

"DARIPADA NGOMONG BEGITU, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!!!! HUJAN TAU!!!!" teriaknya.

"I, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Kataku dengan terburu buru.

Setelah itu, Hiruma pun masuk ke rumahku. Tubuhnya sedikit basah karena gerimis. Dan dia pun membawa tas yang isinya lumayan banyak. Untuk apa?

"Hei!" sahutnya.

"Apa?" jawabku.

"Bagaimana rasanya tersiksa di rumah, manajer sialan? Menyakitkan kan? Ke ke ke…"

"Iya…menyakitkan. Ngapain kamu datang kemari?" sahutku

"Nih! Semenjak kamu vakum, dah segini banyak nih." Katanya sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas dari tasnya. Ooohhh…gitu toh. Pantas bawa tas plus laptop. Ternyata sakit atau enggak sama saja.

Lalu, aku mengerjakannnya bareng Hiruma di kamarku. Hujan makin deras saja. Ada petir pula, mengerikan. Tapi, kalau disuruh milih mana yang paling mengerikan, petir atau Hiruma, pasti kujawab HIRUMA

"Hei! Mana colokan listriknya? Mau pakai laptop nih!" katanya sambil cari-cari tepat colokannya.

"Ah! Pakai saja colokan di lampu tidur ini." Kataku.

"Hei, hari ini latihan enggak klub _American Football_-nya?" tanyaku.

"Ngapain, hujan begini. Cuma sebentar tadi." jawabnya

Kemudian, dia memakai laptopnya dengan mengunyah permen karet tanpa gulanya. Seperti biasa, terkadang di depan laptop ia terkekeh-kekeh entah apa. Yang jelas pasti bukan hal yang baik. Selain itu, di rumah ini hanya aku dan Hiruma.

Hah? Hanya berdua? Aku dan Hiruma?

Haduh!!! Gimana nih?! Jangan sampai terjadi macam-macam. Duh, Suzuna. Kenapa sih kamu minjemin komik begituan padaku? (kenapa kamu terima aja komik begituan itu?) Apalagi selalu diawali dengan tokoh utama hanya berdua dengan kekasihnya lalu…ARRGGHHH!!! Tanpa sadar mukaku memerah.

TEP!

"Eh! Hiruma kamu ngapain?"

"Ukur suhu tubuhmu, manajer sialan!" katanya sambil mengukur suhu tubuhku dengan tangannya yang menempel di keningku. "Wah, Suhumu 39. terakhir cek, 40" katanya lagi.

Akurat sekali laporannya. Dasar Iblis! Aku heran, kenapa bisa? Padahal enggak ada termometer.

Selagi berpikir begitu tiba-tiba…

ZZZTTTTTAAAAARRRRR!!!!!

KLIP! (suara mati lampu, hue he he…)

"AH!!!! GELAP!!!" tanpa sadar kupeluk sebuah tubuh yang berada disampingku. Saking kagetnya, aku enggak bisa berpikir kalau yang kupeluk itu…"AH!!! SETAN!!!" setan itu mengerikan, matanya hijau menyala.

"SETAN, SETAN, ini aku, BODOH!" Kata mahluk yang kukira setan, "HIRUMA!"

Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku. "Ma…maaf…" antara perasaan takut bercampur kaget, mukaku pun memerah. Ukh…malunya.

Seelah itu, dia bergerak keluar kamar. "Oi! Dimana kau biasanya kamu menyimpan lilin? Ada kan?" katanya.

"Di dapur." kataku.

DUK!

"ADAUUU!!! DASAR TEMBOK SIALAN!!!" sentaknya walau tahu kalau teriak ke tembok tidak ada gunanya.

Akupun menunggu di kamar sampai Hiruma kembali dengan lilin. Sudah satu jam setengah berlalu. Lama-lama makin sore, gelap. Itu karena langit yang begitu gelap. Ditambah lagi, hujannya makin deras.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hiruma pun kembali.

"Cih! Gak bisa pakai laptop." Keluhnya.

Aku berpikir. Hmm…"Oh ya, Hiruma."

"Apa?" jawabnya.

"Kubuatkan coklat panas ya." kataku sambil memegang lilin.

"Terserah. Tapi aku enggak mau tahu kepalamu ketimpuk tembok!" katanya. Lalu dia pun melihat hujan di jendela itu.

Setelah itu, akupun membawa dua coklat panas ditanganku sama kue susku.

"(Author : Eh, Mamori? Bukannya kue susnya ada racunnya? Trus kan…

Mamori : Oh…kebetulan aku simpan di tempat rahasia. Gag beracun kok. Sudah ku cek! Eh, cepetan lanjutin fanfictnya.

Author : Oh, gitu. Lanjutin dah.)"

Hiruma pun meminum coklas panas buatanku. "Enak kan?" kataku.

"Yah, lumayan." katanya sambil minum diapun berkata "Hei! Kenapa jidatmu? Lebam deh kayaknya. Kejedot ya? ke ke ke…"

Dasar! Suka banget sih ketawa diatas penderitaan orang. Mana masih sakit lagi. Nyut-nyutan nih.

"Biar saja." Kataku cuek. Kulihat hujan mulai mendingan. Yah, walaupun masih dibilang deras. Yang jelas enggak sederas kayak tadi.

"Hei. Tadi saat aku ke dapur ada sesuatu yang melayang. Putih-merah gitu." Katanya.

"Hiruma, kamu…tidak bercanda kan?" jawabku dengan takut.

"Ngapain bercanda. Kalau bercanda kamu enggak ketawa kan?" balasnya.

"Hiruma, beneran atau tidak?" kataku dengan suara agak keras.

"Berisik sekali. Betul aku melihatnya. Cewek putih, baju merah dan rambut panjang. Serta ada luka di tubuhnya dan melayang gitu." ujarnya.

"A, APA?!" kejutku.

"Ngapain bohong. Aku melihatnya kok. Jelas lagi. Mang napa sih?" tanyanya.

"I, Itu…pokoknya ITU!!!" kataku dengan takut. Saking takutnya, aku tidak bisa bilang kepada kalian kenapa aku takut begini.

"Hei, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, manajer sialan. KATAKAN YANG JELAS." Jawabnya yang mulai marah karena merasa dipermainkan.

Kemudian, aku bicara sama Hiruma kenapa aku takut begini (dan juga pada kalian ^_^). Tapi saat aku mulai bicara tiba tiba…

DUK!

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

DUK!

"I, ITU…TIDAK!!!!" teriakku. Jangan dibayangkan seberapa kerasnya. Norak deh.

Lalu, kamipun melihat sesosok bayangan seorang wanita. Dan ada darah yang menetes.

TES! Itu bunyinya.

"KYA!!!" teriakku makin keras.

"APAAN SIH?!!" katanya sambil teriak. Sepertinya ia ingin mengalahkan suara teriakku yang keras.

"CEPAT!!!" teriakku sambil menyeret Hiruma ke kamar mandi kamarku. Entah kenapa aku bisa menyeret orang itu yang tentunya jauh lebih kuat daripadaku. Tapi, aku enggak bisa berpikir lagi!!!

Lalu, aku dan Hiruma di kamar mandi. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, akupun mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"ADA APA SIH?!!!" teriaknya.

"Sssttt!!!" peringatku. "Diam."

Perlahan-lahan, kamipun mendengar suara derap kaki plus suara tetesan darah ato air. Suara hujan plus petir pun juga terdengar. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, suara itupun pergi. Sepertinya dia mau ke bawah.

"Hah…leganya…" kataku.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa ketakutan begitu? Ditambah lagi sampai kapan kita disini terus?" keluhnya.

"Ah, begini…" ujarku.

"Dulu, 5 tahun lalu ada kecelakaan di depan rumahku. Pada saat itu hujan deras sama petir seperti ini. Itu karena ada mobil yang melintas melewati jalan pintas dengan cepat. Saat itu, ada wanita berbaju putih yang lagi menangis. Lalu, mobil itupun lewat. Dan dengan kepala mata sendiri aku…" ceritaku.

"Terus?" tanyanya.

"Wanita itu tertabrak mobil. Sungguh mengerikan. Wanita itu tewas seketika. Darahnya banyak sekali. Banyak luka dimana-mana. Penabrak pun ditangkap. Lalu, ambulans pun mulai datang. Aku diminta sebagai saksi. Tapi, karena aku takut, mereka pun hanya tanya sedikit padaku. Lalu, semenjak itu, di rumahku sering ada penampakan wanita itu. Mama pernah melihatnya." Jelasku.

"Tunggu sebentar!" hentinya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kaubilang wanita berbaju putih. Tapi aku lihat kan wanita berbaju merah." Protesnya.

"Warna merah itu adalah warna darah. Dan setiap kali datang, selalu hujan begini." Jelasku sekali lagi.

"Oh…jadi pantas kamu ketakutan begitu. Lain kali kalau mau teriak jangan di telingaku!" katanya.

"Huh! gak tau ya ketakutan seorang gadis malang yang ditemani iblis sialan sepertimu." Balasku.

"Iya, iya…" jawabnya. "Oh, ya. kenapa wanita itu menangis?" katanya.

"Err…enggak begitu tahu sih. Tapi sih menurut desas-desus yang kudengar wanita itu habis melihat cowoknya lagi bareng sama sahabatnya. Mesra lagi. Tidak seperti teman sehobi komputer karena mereka berdua computer freak. Lalu, diapun melihat mereka berdua berciuman dan berbarengan dengan itu petir datang dan hujan pun turun. Wanita itu menagis, berjalan kesini dan…yah! Seperti itu deh. Saat itu aku lagi makan kue sus favoritku plus jus jeruk dingin…"

"Jangan ceritakan bagian itu, manajer sialan. Ternyata gag kapok juga." Katanya.

"Iya, iya. Trus setelah itu bawaan wanita itu ada yang hilang." Lanjutku. "Dan…"

"Sudahlah. Sempit nih. Keluar dong!" katanya.

"Iya, iya. Dasar…" ujarku. Lalu akupun membuka pintu kamar mandi. Hiruma keluar lebih dulu. Dan…

"SIALAN!!! LAPTOPKU!!!" katanya sambil cari-cari laptopnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hei! Lanjutkan ceritanmu tadi." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Lanjutkan saja!"

"Setelah bawaan wanita itu ya?"

"YA!"

"Dan…setiap muncul penampakan entah kenapa pasti ada barang yang hilang. Entah uang, hp, tv dan sebagainya. Kata mama sih, sebagai jaminan supaya enggak diapa-apain ma tu hantu." Kataku.

"Barang yang hilang? Hei, manajer sialan. Itu bukan hantu." Katanya.

"APA?" kataku dengan perasaan lega plus penasaran. "Trus apa?" tanyaku.

"Maling." Jawabnya. Singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Saat itu bawaan wanita itu ada yang hilangkan? Dan setiap kali muncul wanita itu ada yang hilangkan? Itu pasti maling yang sengaja jadi wanita itu dan menggunakan peristiwa itu supaya bisa menggondol barang-barang rumahmu dengan sukses!" jelasnya.

"Oh…begitu!" legaku.

"Jangan oh oh aja! Laptopku dibawa tahu!" marahnya.

"Trus kenapa?"

"Laptop itu isinya selain strategi dan informasi pemain amefuto, disitu juga ada…"

"Apa?"

"Foto kamu lagi…" (silahkan pikirkan sendiri. Author cerita ini lagi kehabisan ide.)

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!!! HIRUMA KAMU KETERLALUAN SEKALI!!!!"teriakku. sekali lagi. Jangan bayangkan seberapa besar teriakknya ya. Memalukan.

"Berisik!" katanya sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Uwa…mukanya dekat sekali dengan mukaku. Deg degan rasanya. "siapa tau malingnya masih dirumah ini karena diluar masih hujan." Bisiknya.

"I, iya." Katanku dengan muka merah. Untung mati lampu sehingga mukaku tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Kita harus menangkapnya. Ke ke ke…jadi enggak sabar." Semangatnya.

"IYA! Harus ditangkap!" lanjutku dengan semangat 45. Habis…di laptop itu…

* * *

Lanjutanya ada di bab selanjutnya…

Kayaknya tambah panjang…

Bingung ni genre naon ni fanfic

Review?


	3. Thanks Hiruma

Lanjutanya…

Silahkan menikmati…

Kayaknya makin dikit deh =_=;

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichihiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfict by Alumina Akari –chan**

**Kue sus Favoritku Bab 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu, aku dan Hiruma menyusun strategi. Dan…SELESAI!!!

Akupun berjalan ke dapur. Huf, deg degan sih. Tapi tadi Hiruma mengemangatiku dengan kata-kata lembut. (masa, sih?)

Sesaat kemudian, muncul sosok itu.

"ITU DIA!!!" teriakku. Dan itu adalah isyarat kalau kami harus bergerak.

Hiruma pun berlari dan mau mentackle maling itu. Tapi, dia bawa senjata tajam.

"Hati-hati Hiruma!!!" cemasku. Dan…

DEDEDEDEDEDEDERERERERTETETER!!! Maling itu menembak dengan sebuah shotgun. Pasti kamu bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa begitu. Itu karena maling itu menggondol laptop plus shotgunnya Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu pun segera menghindar. Sesekali peluru itu kena bajunya hingga robek. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan maling itu. Benar-benar hebat. Akupun berlindung di tempat yang aman. Diam-diam akupun berjalan perlahan ke belakang wanita itu dengan membawa tali. Eh, ternyata yang dilakukan Hiruma untuk menarik perhatian maling itu. Lalu dengan sekejap, akupun mengikatnya.

"RASAKAN KEMARAHAN DARI KUE SUS KARIYA!!!" teriakku.

"JANGAN MALU-MALUIN!!! NORAK TAU SAMA YANG NGEBACA CERITA INI!!!" protesnya.

Lalu, dengan cepat, akupun menyergap maling itu bersama Hiruma.

"RASAKAN BENCONG JELEK NENEK RYAN PENJAGAL JOMBANG!!!" teriaknya.

Hah…sama noraknya.

Hiruma menelpon polisi dengan Hpnya dengan nada mengancam. Laptop dan shotgun yang dibawanya disita oleh Hiruma. Hiruma pun membuka buku ancamannya. Dan…

"KE KE KE…Kogoro Mizumano. Laki-laki. 26 tahun. Profesi sebagai tukang salon dan tukang rias, punya keahlian menyamar. Dan lagi kesulitan keuangan." Katanya.

"Pasti kesulitan keuangannya karena kamu!!!" kataku.

"Enak saja. Aku lebih sering ke kepala sekolah tahu!!!" balasnya.

Lalu, kamipun menguncinya di kamar mandi. *supaya enggak berulah*

Setelah itu, kamipun ke kamar. Lelah sekali rasanya.

"Hah…lelahnya. Hiruma, aku tidur ya." setelah aksi teriak dan takut jadi lelah.

"Tidur saja. Ngapain sih? Takut ya kalau aku begituan sama kamu? Makanya, jangan suka baca komik begituan!" katanya dengan 55% adalah betul.

Ingin sih melawan kata-katanya tapi…ya sudahlah. Enggak ada ujungnya. Maka akupun tidur dengan Hiruma duduk disampingku.

Lalu akupun berkata "Hiruma, kalau lampunya nyala, bangunin ya. aku mau mandi." Kataku yang sedikit menguap. "Dan jangan oprek hal yang aneh-aneh! Iblis mesum!!!" aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya saat aku tidur. Pasti ya…gitu deh!

"Iya~ aku ngerti kok. Ke ke ke…" seperti biasa, dia terkekeh-kekeh. Dari raut mukanya sepertinya tidak akan bisa dipercaya. Ukh…tamatlah nasibku TT^TT

Lalu, dengan dinginnya udara dan suara gemericik air, akupun tertidur. Dan sesaat sebelum aku ke dunia mimpi ada suara Selamat tidur Mamori…

Dan saat aku tidur Hiruma terbaring di sampingku. Sepertinya ia sama lelahnya dengan aku…

* * *

"Hei! Bangun!"

"Apa?" akupun membuka mataku. Ukh…lalu akupun melihat sekeliling. Lho? masih mati lampu. Tapi hujan sudah mau berhenti.

Akupun protes karena mimpiku yang indah terganggu "Aku minta padamu untuk membangunkanku saat listrik sudah menyala. Tapi, kenapa masih gelap aja? Listriknya sudah nyala belom?" kesal deh.

Hiruma pun menjawab. "Belom. Tapi…ayo, keluar!"

"Nga…ngapain?" heranku.

"Lihat saja! Cerewet." Jawabnya sambil senyum ala setan.

Dan…

"UWA!!! Pelangi! Indah sekali. Sudah lama enggak lihat." Takjubku.

"Ke ke ke…anggap saja ini sebagai penghargaan atas kerja keras kita."

"Indahnya! Hiruma, thanks ya sudah bangunin aku untuk ini!" kataku dengan senyum.

Lalu, Hiruma pun membalik badan. ngapain sih? Tapi sebelum itu, wajah Hiruma sedikit merah. Enggak tahu itu disebabkan olehku atau sinar matahari yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam di barat.

Saat itu polisi mulai datang. Dan kamipun menyerahkan maling itu.

Lalu, aku bersama Hiruma melihat pelangi di beranda. Pelangi yang perlahan-lahan hilang oleh tenggelamnya matahari benar-benar menajubkan. Jangan tanyakan tugasnya ya, masih belum selesai ^^;

"Hei, suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal." Katanya sambil menempelkan tangannya ke keningku. "Karena sudah turun, bersiap-siaplah terima tugas dari neraka!!! Ke ke ke…" lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Dan lalu, listrik yang memadamkan seisi kota pun kembali menyala.

KLIP!

"UWA!!! Hore!!! Bisa mandi!!!" senangnya diriku.

"Bisa pakai laptop." Sambungnya.

"Bisa nonton tv."

"Bisa nelpon dan mengancam."

"Bisa belajar."

"bisa nyalain AC. Kamu pasti bilang bisa ngemil kue."

"Bisa saja kamu." Kataku.

Lalu, Hiruma pun membantu aku membersihkan rumah. Karena kalau tidak, mama bisa interogasi aku sampai larut malam. Setelah itu, diapun beranjak pulang.

"Hah…akhirnya bisa lepas dari jebakan." Katanya.

"Hah…akhirnya bisa lepas dari neraka." Sambungku.

Lalu, Hiruma pun pulang. Disusul itu, ia menggerakkan tangannya dan memberi sinyal kepadaku.

_Ternyata ukuran 'itu' mu masih segitu saja ya? ke ke ke…_

"HIRUMA!!!"

* * *

AH! Aku lupa!

"Ada apa kak Mamo?" Suzuna pun bertanya kepadaku.

"Ah, itu. Oh ya! sebentar ya Suzuna." Kataku sambil pergi.

Huh, benar-benar lupa! Aku lupa berterima kasih dengannya. Dia sudah banyak membantuku. Termasuk sakit akibat karma atas serakahku dengan kue fav. ku, sembuh hanya dalam sehari. Tapi, Hiruma mana?

"Hei! Apa kalian melihat Hiruma?" tanyaku. Tapi, semua orang yang kutanyai kabur semua. Menyebalkan.

Aku mencarinya hingga ke belakang sekolah. Dan lalu akupun menemukannya sedang menguyah permen karetnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari ketenangan. Angin yang berhembus sangat kencang.

"Hei!" sambutku.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu…ng…_Thanks_ ya Hiruma. Kamu membantuku kemarin."

"Membantu apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu, menangkap maling. Kalau tidak ada kamu, mungkin aku masih takut sama hantu." Jelasku. "AH! Dan juga thanks ya sudah menangkapku saat aku jatuh kemarinnya."

"Kemarinnya? Bahasamu jelek ya." ledeknya sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Biar." Kataku. Lalu, angin pun bertiup sampai-sampai ada daun yang nyelip di rambutku.

"Ke ke ke…wajahmu hancur lebur. Kayak setan wanita kemarin. Oh, ya. kira-kira masih ada enggak ya di rumahmu. Kalau ada…" Katanya sambil membantu aku membersihkan daun yang nyelip tadi.

"Jangan bahas itu, Hiruma!!! Ngeri ta…."

kata-kataku terhenti begitu Hiruma memegang mukaku.

"Ngomong apa tadi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dengan lembut. Lalu, dia memegang daguku.

"Hi, Hiruma…" aku tidak bisa bicara. Jantungku berdebar cepat.

DEG!

Wajah Hiruma pun mulai mendekat. Rambutnya mulai menyentuh keningku. Sekarang, wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan akupun bisa melihat mata hijaunya dengan jelas. Hiruma yang pandangannya galak sekarang menjadi pandangan lembut.

Dan…

KRIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!

Tanda istirahat berbunyi sebelum ia sempat menyentuh mulutku dengan mulutnya.

"Hei! Cepat ke kelas." Katanya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mukaku.

"I, Iya." Jantungku mau copot rasanya. GILA!

"Oh, ya. Hiruma tadi kamu mo ngapain?" tanyaku nekat. Daripada penasaran terus dan jadi penyakit.

"Menurutmu apa?" jawabnya. HIRUMA! Jangan jawab begitu. Masa aku menjawab kalau Hiruma mau…mau…

Menciumku!

"I, Itu…" wajahku tertunduk malu. Malu kalau Hiruma melihatku dengan muka memerah. "A…Aku mau kembali ke kelas." Hindarku. Lalu, Hiruma pun berjalan di belakangku.

"Hei, ternyata jidatmu masih berbekas tembok." Kekehnya.

"Huh. baguslah." Legaku. Dikira ia mau menciumku. Tapi pandangan lembut itu…

"Baguslah? Apaan sih?" tanyanya.

"Ada deh." Jawabku dengan meninggalkan seribu pertanyaan untuk Hiruma. Lalu, Hiruma pun menjawab.

"Tadi kau mengira aku akan menciummu, Manajer sialan?" katanya dengan 100%...BETUL!

"E, Enak saja!" elakku. Dan benar saja. Diapun tertawa kecil. Tapi menyakitkan.

"Ke ke ke…dasar kamu ini." Katanya. Dan akupun berbalik dan melihat ketawanya yang beda dari biasanya. ketawanya yang…lembut!

Duh, mukaku jadi memerah. Habis…tak kusangka dia tertawa seperti itu. Dan juga akulah yang membuat Hiruma seperti itu.

"Makanya. Baca buku pelajaran! Malah baca begituan. Apa kata dunia kalau Angel Deimon seperti itu?"

"I, iya." Jawabku. Duh… kok jadi aneh begini.

"Ke ke ke… bahan ancaman untukmu sudah terkumpul tiga!" katanya. Eh?

"A, Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah selidiki sampai datang ke rumahmu. Pertama, kamu masih suka memakai baju dalam motif anak TK. Kedua, kamu suka baca komik begituan. Dan yang ketiga…"

"He, hei! Tunggu?" kataku cemas.

"Yang ketiga adalah kamu suka membawa kue padahal kan dilarang. Apalagi kamu adalah anggota Komite disiplin sekolah. Pantas saja aneh karena ada kue yang tidak dijual di kantin. Bah! Kalau semua orang tahu, apa kata dunia?" jelasnya.

TIDAK! Rahasiaku yang kusimpan rapat-rapat sampai mati akhirnya terbongkar juga! Benar saja. Pantas deh! Ukh…nggak bisa santai bawa makanan favoritku itu! (Sad Ending. Ha ha…)

Pelajaran yang dapat diambil : Jangan melanggar peraturan meskipun itu adalah demi hal favoritmu. Dan jangan perlihatkan kelemahanmu jika ada setan disampingmu. *Hiruma : Kesimpulan apa ini? Authornya pasti sudah sekarat karena menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Makanya jadi kayak gini. Ke ke ke…*

* * *

Bener apa yang dikatakan Hiruma =_=;

Review? Please?


	4. Kesempatan besar!

Hue he he…

Sebenernya sih dah selesai tapi sayang kalau ide ini terbuang begitu saja…

Jadi, dilanjutin deh.

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by Alumina Akari –chan**

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senin, 08.10**

Uhk…masih belum hilang.

Belum hilang, belum hilang, belum hilang, belum hilang, belum hilang, belum hilang, belum hilang, belum hilang, belum hilang, belum hilang…

BELUM HILANG!!!! AKKKHHHH!!! Teriakku dalam hati.

Belum hilang kejadian itu dari kepalaku. Rasanya kayak kemarin saja. Hari itu…hari paling mendebarkan dalam hidupku plus paling menjengkelkan. Bayangkan saja!!! Yoichi Hiruma, sang penebar teror itu. Nyaris 'itu' dan membongkar aib terbesar dalam hidupku. Huh…

Perkenalkan, Aku Mamori Anezaki. Bisa dipanggil Mamori atau Mamo-ne (oleh Suzuna). Aku siswi paling populer di SMA Deimon sehingga bisa perbudak siapa saja (Emang hanya Hiruma yang bisa? Aku juga bisa XD). Usiaku 17 tahun, tanggal lahir 24 November, zodiakku Sagitarius, dulunya over protective terhadap Sena tapi sekarang sudah berubah. Yah, walaupun sedikit. Rahasiaku adalah gambarku yang sejelek anak SD (bahkan TK) dan untunglah karena aku rajin dan pandai, nilai seni rupaku selamat karena guruku yang baik hati. Dan hal yang paling aku sukai adalah ngemil kue sus yang banyak sehingga aku menduduki peringkat pertama untuk makan paling banyak di Eyeshield 21. dan tentunya sering diejek sama si iblis itu (baca : Hiruma). Serta…Lagi itfell sama tu mahluk.

"KYA!!!! RAIN!!!" tiba-tiba ada teriakan salah satu murid.

"Oh, Hey! Say! Jump!~ You are my Soulmately… " kata serorang murid lagi dengan lebaynya.

"TIDAKKKK!!! SAYANGKU JUUMONJI MUNCUL!!!" kata seorang lagi.

"Mana? Ternyata atlet Amefuto lumayan tenar ya. mana ada Sakuraba lagi."

"Sakuraba? MANA!!!"

"Ada foto Shin ndak?" kata seorang Shilovers muncul.

"Ako, minta posternya dong…" kata seorang siswi yang lagi memegang sebuah majalah.

"Boleh. Tapi…POSTER JUN MATSUMOTO PUNYAKU!!!" teriak Ako dengan lebaynya.

Ternyata mereka sedang membicarakan idola mereka. Ada selebriti, band, atlet, dan sebagainya. Hah…satu-satunya yang kusuka adalah Kariya. Apalagi kue & cream puffnya. Uwa…lalu, aku ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hei! Lihat dong~" kataku. Lalu, mereka memberikan majalah itu.

"Mamori, jangan disita ya~" pinta Ako, pemilik majalah itu.

"Enggak kok. Lagipula kan ada tugas dari bhs Jepang ttg artis idola. Enggak bakal deh." Kataku dengan yakin.

Lalu, mataku tertuju dengan suatu iklan. Iklan itu isinya begini :

_YEAH!!!_

_Menyambut hari Ulang tahun kota Deimon, kami akan menyelenggarakan acara-acara seru. Diantaranya adalah lomba, kuis, kompetisi dan ajang bakat yang diselenggarakan di Deimon Square. Selain itu, bakal ada stand-stand seru dan setiap stand, bakal ada kuis seru dan potongan harga sampai 50%* disana. Lalu, malamnya ada pertunjukan musik dan kembang api._

_BURUAN!!! Hanya 5 hari lho!!!_

_Tanggal 20 sampai 25 November. _

_Buka dari jam 10.00 sampai tengah malam_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Untuk informasi lebih lanjut hubungi : Yohna nyu:(031) 38468752971_

_Sponsor : Carefour Deimon Square, Aquarius Musikuro, Hoki-hoki Bento, Kariya Bakery, Riddoll, Adidas, NFL Japan, Garamedia, Harajuku Store etc._

_*khusus yang membawa pasangan._

_PS : sorry iklannya ngaco ^^;_

Sesaat melihat iklan itu aku melihat suatu tulisan :

_Sponsor : Carefour Deimon Square, Aquarius Musikuro, Hoki-hoki Bento, __**Kariya Bakery**__, Riddoll, Adidas, NFL Japan, Garamedia, Harajuku Store etc._

"Kariya Bakery? GAK SALAH??? Berarti ada standnya dong. MAU!!! Apalagi bakal ada potongan harga. Gak pernah tuh! Apalagi sus krim Kariya kan mahal." kataku dengan girang.

"Uwa….!!! Bakal ada kembang api!" kata salah satu murid.

"Eh, tapi Mamori. Tuh liat deh tanda bintang itu." Kata Ako.

"Ngg…mang napa?" tanyaku sambil melihat sebuah tulisan :

_***khusus yang membawa pasangan.**_

Bagaikan disambut petir, hatiku tepar seketika. Mau gimana lagi, habis harap dapat potongan harga, malah bagini. Ukh…kalau tahu begini, aku pasti terima tembakan cowok yang nembak aku sejam yang lalu TT^TT

"Yah…"kecewaku.

"Apa?" tanya mahluk yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Auranya hitam sekali.

"KYA!!!!" jerit para siswi yang tadi ngumpul disini. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"HIRUMA?! Jangan ngagetin napa! Tahu kan kalau kamu mahluk paling buas di SMA Deimon?"

"Ah, maaf aku enggak tahu. Ke ke ke…" kata-katanya amat beda dengan mukanya.

Nama : Youichi Hiruma

Usia : 17 tahun

Alias : Comander From Hell

Tanggal lahir : Uknown.

Jenis kelamin : Uknown *ditabok Hiruma.*

Keahlian : melempar cepat dan tepat, membaca koran dengan amat cepat, mencari informasi dengan akurat, utak-atik Hp jadi kamera pengawas, jual saham, shogi, menembak, menyusun strategi, mengancam orang, hakcer, judi, taruhan dll

Sifat : ceria, aneh, kasar, nendang orang bila senang, Hi-tech, pembuat kekacauan, egois, tidak bisa dikontrol, penindas, kejam, pura-pura enggak peduli, lihai menipu, dan segala yang negatif di muka bumi. Tapi dibalik semua itu dia sebenarnya kesepian dan perhatian pada teman-teman _American Football_.

"Ngapain kamu disini? Kan biasanya di ruangan klub." Kataku. Aku sudah biasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Ngisengin orang plus tagih sesuatu…ke ke ke" katanya. Lagi-lagi gigi hiunya muncul. "Sudah ah, pergi dari tempat aneh ini." Katanya lagi.

Setelah kepergian Hiruma, suasana SMA Deimon pun kembali damai.

**Senin, 10.10**

"Hm…"pikirku.

"Mikir apa Mamori?" tanya Ako.

"Begini. aku ingin ada cowok yang menemaniku ke Deimon Square nanti." Kataku dengan nekatnya.

"APA!!!" teriakknya. Seketika kantin memjadi memperhatikan kami.

"Stttt…!!! Jangan keras-keras. Malu tahu. Apalagi aku enggak mau sembarang milih cowok." Kataku malu.

"Mamori, mamori. Duh kamu ini. Pikir dong. Apalagi kamu kan salah satu murid paling populer di sekolah ini. Masa bingung sih."

"I, iya. Tapi…gimana caranya?"

"Ya, ampun! Tinggal pilih aja cowok yang rada sesuai sama kamu. Trus cari yang suka sama hobimu itu."

"Ah, tapi kan takutnya seperti memperalat mereka. Aku enggak tega."

"Hah? Jadi kejadian di perpus itu enggak memperalat?"

"Eh, itu…pokoknya lupakan!"

"Trus gimana dong?"

"Ng…gimana ya…" pikirku. Seketika aku memikirkan sesuatu yang meminta…menyuruh…

"Aha!"

TING! (anggap saja ada lampu yang menyala di atas kepala Mamori)

"Ada apa?"

"U fu fu…Rahasia. Nanti kamu kabur deh." Jawabku yang menimbulkan seribu pertanyaan untuk dia.

**Senin, 13.20**

Lalu, akupun masuk ke ruangan klub. Sesekali melihat kiri, kanan, belakang, atas karena aku tidak mau ini ketahuan olehnya. Diam-diam, akupun menyalakan laptopnya. Tenang saja, karena aku manajer Amefuto, aku bisa kasih alasan untuk dia jika dia datang.

Aku melihat beberapa file di laptopnya. Disana banyak data murid-murid yang dikopi dari buku ancamannya. Lalu, akupun melihat data murid laki-laki SMA Deimon dengan cepat. Hm…banyak juga. Tapi banyak yang gag sesuai. Lalu, Hiruma pun datang.

"Hei, ngapain kamu dengan laptopku? Manajer sialan." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Lalu, akupun buru-buru menutup filenya.

"A, aku lupa tentang strategi Amefuto bagian defensenya. Makanya ngecek di laptopmu." Kataku sambil terlihat tenang.

"Oh…gitu. Itu tuh, disana!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke tumpukan kertas yang ada disana.

"I, iya. Thanks." Jawabku. Huff…untung gag ketahuan.

**Senin, 13.35**

Huh, aku masih belum menemukan pasangan yang ideal untuk pergi ke Deimon Square. Apalagi tinggal 2 hari lagi. Duh, gimana ini!!! Saat aku perpikir, Hiruma pun datang.

"Hei, sudah selesai bersih-bersihnya?" katanya. Yup. Aku lagi menyapu ruangan klub.

"Hampir." Jawabku.

Hiruma pun masuk untuk mengambil beberapa butir peluru. Biasa, nakutin orang dengan machine gun-nya.

"A, anu. Hiruma…" kataku tiba-tiba.

"APA?"

"Ng, enggak jadi deh."

"Apaan sih? kalau ngomong, ngomong aja."

"Ng…takutnya kamu langsung menolak."

"Ngomong dulu. Baru kamu tahu aku nolak atau enggak."

"Begini…kamu mau enggak pergi ke Deimon Square besok?" JTAR! Bagaikan kesambar petir. Akhirnya kukatakan juga.

"TIDAK!" jawabnya.

Sudah kuduga…TT^TT

**Senin, 15.05**

Haduh, ajak siapa ya…

Akhirnya akupun pulang. Biasanya sih bareng Sena. Tapi dipinjam Suzuna. Kata Suzuna sih pengen balapan sama Sena untuk menguji kecepatannya dalam sepatu roda. Oh, ya! kenapa enggak ajak Sena ya? enggak kepikiran. Tidak, tidak. Kalau kubawa Sena paling-paling dianggap sebagai adik. Yah…

"Aku pulang!"

"Yak. Mamo chan!" kata mama sambil nonton TV.

"Mama, boleh minta uang jajan enggak?" pintaku.

"Mamo, kamu sudah minta uang jajan dari hari Jum'at sayang. Dan itu adalah uang bulan ini. Emang habis? Dipakai buat apa sih?"

"Eh, itu. Ada sih sisanya." Kataku. Tidak bisa kubilang sama mama kalau uang itu buat beli cream puff 2 lusin.

"Kalau gitu enggak usah. Toh nanti kan bulan Desember. Nanti saja ya Mamo. Ayahmu belum kirim uang ke kita." Kata mama. Yup. Ayahku kan pilot.

"I, iya deng." Kataku dengan nada kecewa. Hah…dunia ini kejam sekali.

Lalu, ada telepon.

KRING! KRIING! KRIIING!

"Mamo, angkat dong."

"Iya!"

Aku mengankat gagang teleponya. Dan…

"_Halou, bisa bicara dengan manajer sialan?"_

"Hi, Hiruma. Ngapain kamu?"

"_Oh, kamu toh. Ngapain ya…? ke ke ke…"_

Malah balik naya. Emang aneh ni mahluk.

"Hei, ngapain nelpon-nelpon? Kalau Cuma ganggu kehidupanku yang damai, kututup."

"_Begini. soal kamu ajak aku ke Deimon Square."_

" kan nolak. Ngapain dibahas?"

"_Aku lihat iklannya di majalah teman sialanmu. Oh…pantas."_

Duh, apa dia tahu ya kalau…

"_Dan aku setuju untuk ikut menemani kamu. Manajer sialan."_

"WHATT'SSS!!!" kejutku.

"_What, wet wat, wet. Iya."_

"Why?"

"_Sok bahasa Inggris segala. Itu karena aku ingin membeli peralatan Amefuto yang sudah usang oleh gendut sialan, ha ha sialan, cebol sialan, fugo sialan, serta membeli makanan buat Cerberus."_

"Kan kamu bisa ancam saja pemilik toko itu." Kataku dengan setengah tidak percaya.

"_Sekali-kali enak juga berbaur dengan orang-orang sialan sepertimu. Selain itu lebih mudah dapat informasi dari klub Amefuto lain soalnya pasti datang klub Amefuto sekolah lain." _Katanya.

"Jadi, kamu mau ikut?"

"_Iya. Sudah ah. Nanti aku datang besok."_

"Eh, besok kan sekolah."

"_Tinggal diliburkan."_

"Tapi gimana dengan murid yang lainnya?"

"_Entar aku yang kabarin. Gampang. Hei, jam berapa?"_

"Er…jam delapan."

_Tut…tut…_

Langsung ditutup. Dasar. Tapi…

Hore!!! Besok bisa dapat potongan harga. Bisa borong sepuasnya nih. Yippie!!

**Senin, 14.55**

"Sena, ayo cepetan." Kata Suzuna sambil menyeret Sena.

"I, iya…tapi, apa enggak apa-apa nih? Soalnya sampai mengikuti kak Mamori segala. Emang ada apa sih?" tanya Sena.

"Aku kan ingin cari informasi terbaru tentang kak Mamo dan kak You. Apalagi beberapa hari lalu kak You datang ke rumah kak Mamo. Para fans Hirumamo di Facebook nagih nih." Kata Suzuna sambil oprek Blackberrynya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang jadi pendampingmu? Bukankah yang lain juga bisa?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Satu, karena kamu teman sejak kecil kak Mamo. Dua, kamu pasti tahu apa kesukaan dan kebiasaan kak Mamo. Dan tiga, aku bisa kasih alasan yang bagus kalau ketahuan karena kamu ada disini." Jawab Suzuna panjang lebar.

Lalu, merekapun berhenti di rumah Mamori dan bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sesekali Suzuna mengetikkan sesuatu di Blackberrynya dan antena di rambutnya bergerak kesana kemari.

"Suzuna, kamu ngapain?" kata Sena.

"Sedang ngaktifin alat penyadap di telepon rumah kak Mamo dari Blackberryku." Jawab Suzuna.

"Emangnya bisa? Uwa…" kata Sena dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja. Kan ada aplikasi khusus yang sudah kudownload ke Blackberryku. Dan juga sempat diajari dikit ma kak You." Kata Suzuna sambil cengar-cengir. "Sssttt…!!! Diam. Ada telepon dari kak You. Ada apa ya???"

_Suzuna, kamu makin lama makin mirip dengan kak Hiruma deh…_kata Sena dalam hati.

**Senin, 15.07**

Sena lihat Suzuna sepertinya kelihatan senang.

"Yak, dapat! Cie…kak Mamo diajak kencan ma kak You. U fu fu…sudah kurekam, kurekam. Pengen cepetan di upload deh…" Kata Suzuna. Antena di rambutnya makin berputar kesana kemari.

"Ada apa sih? emangnya sesenang itu?" tanya Sena.

"Ya iyalah. Habis kan jarang ada kejadian begini."

"Terus?"

"Terus??? Ya terus kita harus ikuti mereka besok. U fu fu…"

"Tapi gimana?" sepertinya Sena sudah tahu apa serunya mengikuti perkembangan Hirumamo. Jadi, dia mengikuti rencana Suzuna.

"Kita menyamar. Usahakan jangan sampai ketahuan sama mereka." Kata Suzuna.

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh pagi. Supaya keburu."

"Tapi kalau sepagi itu orang tuaku bakal curiga kecuali kalau ke sekolah…"

"Gini aja. Kamu pergi pakai seragam sekolah, trus ganti bajunya dengan penyamaranmu. Dijamin enggak ketahuan kok. Asal punya tampang innocent aja." Kayta Suzuna panjang lebar. "Selain itu aku ingin berburu baju-baju merek terkenal dan beli pulsa dengan harga miring soalnya kalau aku datang bareng kamu. Tahu maksudku?" katanya lagi.

"I, iya. Walau enggak semuanya sih…dan mungkin aku juga bisa dapat komik-komik dengan harga miring karena ada kamu." Kata Sena.

"Nah, gitu dong! Sekali-kali setuju dong dengan rencanaku. Uwa…jadi enggak sabar besok." Kata Suzuna dengan senyum jahilnya.

* * *

Huff…ngetik ternyata butuh stamina yang bagus…

Gomen klo pemilihan waktu dan jamnya bikin bingung…

Lanjutannya nanti…

Review? Pelis…


	5. Kuis yang mendebarkan

Nah…akhirnya

Yupz yupz!

Kayaknya tambah gaje ya…

YA HA! Missy typo menunggu…ke ke ke…

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by Alumina Akari –chan**

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selasa, 06.45**

Sena kelihatan gugup. Habis…ia adalah anak yang berbakti kepada orang tuanya sehingga takut untuk berbohong kepada mereka. Tapi…ia sudah janji sama Suzuna untuk datang dan ia sudah membongkar isi celengan ayamnya (ayam?) untuk membeli komik edisi terbaru dengan harga miring semiring menara Pisa. Duh, dilema banget…_ayah, ibu, maafkan Sena anakmu ini ya…_batin Sena dalam hati.

Singkatnya, setelah pamit dengan alasan untuk pergi ke sekolah, Sena pun buru-buru ke stasiun dan ke toilet umum untuk ganti baju. Lalu, ia pun segera pergi ke tempat Suzuna berada dan disana Suzuna sudah datang.

"Uwa…tumben sudah datang. padahal mau aku jemput kau, Sena. Sudah siap?" kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"I, iya…" jawab Sena agak ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kamu Sena?" tanya Suzuna.

Sena pun menggelengkan kepala dan berkata "Enggak kok, enggak. Sepertinya mau hujan…" katanya sambil melihat langit yang berwarna abu-abu. Padahal, di jamnya baru jam enam lima puluh enam lebih.

"Suzuna, apa tidak terlalu pagi? Apalagi aku hanya makan selembar roti panggang tadi."

"Hm…emang terlalu pagi. Tapi, lebih baik menunggu satu jam daripada terlambat satu menit untuk penyelidikan ini! Kalau begitu, kita beli roti dulu. Entar aq yang traktir." kata Suzuna bersemangat.

**Selasa, 07.46**

Hum…tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum Hiruma datang kesini…

"Mama, aku berangkat ya! ke Deimon Square." kataku.

"Iya. Jangan lupa berhemat Mamo chan!" Kata mama sambil tersenyum.

Lalu, akupun menunggu dia di depan rumahku. Sesekali melihat ke langit memningat sekarang musim hujan. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun datang…

"Hi, Hiruma… kamu…uph!" kataku sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa? HAH!!!" katanya jengkel.

"Habis…kamu ini ada-ada saja…" kataku.

"Ini supaya enggak ada yang mengenalku karena aku kan orang terkenal (terkenal maksudnya itu loh)"jawabnya.

Hiruma terlihat beda. Rambutnya hitam persis seperti saat kanak-kanak dulu. Antingnya diganti dengan model menggantung gitu. Lalu, dia memakai syal putih, kaos hitam, jaket jeans dan celana coklat. Serta memakai topi yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya sudah ! mau gerimis nih." Katanya sambil melihat langit yang terlihat gelap.

"Iya. Uph. hi hi hiks!" kataku sambil menahan tawa. Buruk sekali sense penyamarannya. Masih kalah ma Arsene de Lupin, sang pencuri dengan kemampuan yang menyamar yang hebat.

Lalu, kamipun naik bus yang sudah kami tunggu di halte. Lalu, aku melihat ada sosok yang kukenal sambil naik bus bersama kami. **(1)**Dia cowok berambut jabrik coklat dan cewek yang memakai sepatu rodanya. Tapi kuhiraukan karena iblis itu mengoceh kesana kemari.

"Hoi! Cepetan napa. Lelet banget sih manajer sialan." Katanya.

"Iya. Dan jangan panggil aku manajer sialan, Hiruma…kita kan menyamar sebagai pasangan kekasih. Setidaknya panggil aku dengan nama margaku." kataku.

"Iya, manaje…A-ne-za-ki." Jawabnya.

"Dan juga jangan pakai kata-kata kasar! Jadilah orang yang berbeda. Setidaknya hanya hari ini. Enggak mau kan ketahuan oleh teman-temanmu?" kataku sambil duduk di samping Hiruma

"Iya. Dan juga jangan panggil aku Hiruma karena pasti langsung ketahuan." Jawabnya.

"Trus, panggil apa dong?" tanyaku balik.

"Ng…kamu aja deh yang nentuin." Jawabnya.

"Eh?"

"Diam! jangan cerewet Ane sialan!"

Di tempat duduk bagian belakang, sepertinya sedang membuntuti kami. Tapi entahlah…

* * *

Comment from SenaSuzu :

Suzuna : wah! Kak You menyamar. Bagaimana jadinya ya??? (Sambil up2dated status in Facebook)

Sena : yang jelas itu pasti buruk…Hi, hie…

* * *

**Selasa, 08.15**

Carrefour Deimon Square…

Adalah mall besar dengan 6 lantai yang luas. Lantai pertama, Carrefour dan otomotif. Kedua, toko pakaian, toko buku, toko musik, dan yang berhubungan dengan hiburan dan hobi. Ketiga, restoran dan toko kue. Keempat, Handphone dan perabotan. Kelima, bioskop dan Timezone. Keenam tempat parkir atas. Dan di luar, luas sekali dan disana ada taman. Disitulah pertunjukan kembang api berlangsung.

"Hei, Ane sialan?"

"Jangan panggil begitu. Emangnya ada apa sih?"

"Mulainya jam berapa? Kok masih nutup gini?"

"Mulainya jam…se…pu…luh…? Ehe, sori aku lupa." Kataku dengan tampang sok innocent.

"………….." hening seketika.

"APA!!!" teriaknya sampai-sampai orang yang datang disana melihat kami.

"Sssttt…diam!" kataku.

"Diam, diam. Kamu kan yang minta jam delapan!"

"Habis, kamu langsung nutup telepon kemarin. Mang ada apa sih?"

"Cih! Trus ngapain disini? Bosan."

Aku berpikir. Hm…lalu, pandanganku tertuju kepada sebuah poster film. Aha!

"Eh, Hiruma. Gimana kalau nunggu sambil nonton film?" usulku.

"Terserah. Tapi mo nonton apa? Jangan yang _menye-menye_. Bosan." Katanya.

"Hm…gimana kalau ini saja?" kataku sambil menunjuk poster film yang agak horror gitu.

"Ya sudah." Jawabnya.

Lalu, aku dan Hiruma pun masuk. Baguslah, kami mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman. Tak lama kemudian, filmnya pun mulai. Ceritanya tentang pembunuhan plus misteri gitu. Yah, oke lah meski beberapa kali aku tutup mata. Sampai-sampai beberapa penonton keluar gedung.

Akupun melihat Hiruma, dan seperti biasa. Makan permen karet tanpa gula dan menonton serius sekali. Matanya benar-benar fokus. Entah kenapa aku jadi demen ngeliatnya sebelum iblis itu menoleh ke aku.

"Apa liat-liat? Hah?" ujarnya.

"E, enggak kok. Hu…geer." Balasku.

Lalu, akupun kembali menonton. Kali ini adegannya malah bikin aku ketakutan. Tanpa sadar akupun menggengam tangan yang ada disampingku. Dan tangan itu…Hiruma! Tapi, dia diam saja. Ada apa? Habis itu, filmnya selesai. Dan di jamku menunjukkan angka 11.05. Huwa…sudah mulai!!! Ketinggalan satu jam.

"Hiruma, ayo. Sudah mulai!"

"Iya…dasar." Katanya.

* * *

Comment from SenaSuzu :

Suzuna : wah! Filmnya heboh banget! Promosiin ah! (sambil ngeklik)

Sena : hie…tapi serem.

Suzuna : eh, mana kak Mamo dan kak You? Duh, kehilangan nih! Sena, ayo! (sambil nyeret tangan Sena ke luar bioskop)

Sena : Suzuna, jangan kencang-kencang nariknya!!! Hie!!! (kesandung kaki orang.)

* * *

**Selasa : 11.16**

"Eh, Hiruma. Filmnya seru ya!" kataku sambil mengakrabkan suasana.

"Lumayan."

"Eh, siapa itu? Kalau tak salah…" aku melihat seorang cowok berambut jabrik dengan tanda merah di dahinya. Dan itu…Ikkyu!!! Dia bersama Unsui dan yang lainnya sambil membawa bawaan banyak sekali.

"Ngapain dia kesini? Paling-paling rugi kalau datang ke sini soalnya enggak dapat potongan harga. Mana pakai baju begitu lagi." Kata Hiruma. Yup. Ikkyu memakai baju ala Shinryuji. Terus, teman-temannya juga.

"Hei, lagi ngapain di sini? Mana teman kalian yang namanya Agon." sapaku kepada Ikkyu. Wah, mukanya ternyata gampang memerah.

"Itu dia! A…anu. Kami disini untuk membawa barang-barang yang kami beli. Dan Agon yang membelinya karena ya…**(2)**gitu deh." Jelas Ikkyu.

"Oh, gitu." Kataku.

"Eh, siapa yang ada di sampingmu? Aku belum pernah lihat. Anggota baru timmu?" tanya Unsui dengan nada datar.

Ah, iya. Hiruma kan menyamar.

"I, ini…saudara jauh. Pengen lihat kota Deimon. Ha ha…" kataku asal.

"Namanya siapa? Kayaknya pernah lihat deh…" kata Ikkyu.

"Namanya…Youri Himura!" kataku asal sebut.

"Youri Himura? Namanya kok rada mirip dengan kapten Deimon yang namanya Youichi Hiruma? Oh, ya. dimana dia?" kata Ikkyu.

"A, aku tidak tahu."

"Ikkyu, ayo. Agon menelepon dan menunggu kita di lantai tiga." Kata Unsui.

"Yah…padahal sudah untung bisa ketemu malaikatku." Kata Ikkyu.

"Apa?" kayaknya dia ngomong sesuatu.

"Ti, tidak, tidak! Tunggu!!!" kata Ikkyu sambil mengejar teman-temannya. Tapi sayang, dia terlambat naik lift. Lalu, buru-buru mencari eksalator dengan lari mundur sehingga menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Hei, Youri Himura? Apaan tuh?" kata Hiruma memprotes.

"Katanya terserah. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi." Kataku.

Lalu, kamipun ke lantai dua untuk beli peralatan amefuto. Dalam perjalanan, kamipun bertemu cewek berambut biru dan cowok yang lagi sisiran. Sepertinya aku kenal deh…

"Hei! Mamori!" kata cewek itu. Dan aku ingat. Itu Julie! manajer Bando Spiders. Trus disampingnya Kotaro, kicker yang merepotkan kami saat pertandingan Deimon vs Bando lalu. Dan mereka membawa belanjaan mereka.

"Hai. ngapain disini? Oh ya. mana temanmu yang selalu nenteng gitar itu?" kataku.

"Oh, si freak guitar itu. Lagi di lantai dasar. Tuh lihat! Lagi ikutan nyoba main game Guitar Hero**(3)** versi terbaru." Kata Kotaro sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berambut merah yang norak. Yup. Itu Akaba lagi ngeJRENNGGG!!! kesana kemari.

"Mamori? Siapa itu? Pacarmu ya???" kata Julie.

"Bu, bukan! Ini saudara jauhku untuk dapat potongan harga." Selakku.

"Tapi hati-hati. Nanti malah bikin malu lagi." Kata Julie.

"Mang napa?" tanyaku.

"Sebelum mendapat potongan harga, ada kuis dulu. Dan kuisnya…mengerikan!!! Jika salah, nanti disangka pura-pura jadi pasangan. Dikritik, dilempari apa gitu dan disorakin. Tuh!" jawab Julie sambil menunjuk seorang pasangan yang pulang dengan wajah sedih.

"Oh…" kata Hiruma.

"Trus kamu gimana sama Kotaro?" kataku.

"Untung saja kami teman sejak kecil. Jadi saling kenal satu sama lain." Kata Julie.

"OSH! SMART!!!" sambung Kotaro.

"Sudah ya. kami mau nyusul Akaba dulu!" kata Julie.

"Wah! Seru juga nih mall. Enggak sia-sia aku datang kemari." Kata Hiruma.

"Tapi klo ketahuan gimana? Jangankan pacaran, akrabpun saja tidak!" kataku.

"Tenang aja. Beres! Ke ke ke…"

* * *

Comment from SenaSuzu :

Suzuna : Youri Himura, Youri Himura. Harus diingat!!! (sambil up2date lagi.)

Sena : emang penting?

Suzuna : tentu saja. Dan perkataan Julie jadi kepikiran olehku.

Sena : oh ya, kapan nih aku bisa beli…

Suzuna : bener juga. Untuk sementara, tinggalin mereka dulu. Aku mau beli baju dulu. Entar aku tanya ma penjaga toko yang ada di sana. Kan aku punya koneksi yang baik dengan mereka…u fu fu…(sambil ngeloyor ninggalin Sena.)

Sena : Hi!!! Tunggu!!! (mengejar Suzuna ala film India)

* * *

**Selasa : 11. 35**

Lalu, kamipun sampai di toko peralatan olahraga.

"Duh, gimana nih?" tanyaku bingung.

"Gak tau! Tinggal masuk saja. Gitu aja kok repot." Kata Hiruma.

Dan kamipun langsung disambut oleh kedua penjaga toko dengan heboh.

"Selamat datang di toko kami!!! mau ikutan kuis? Mudah kok." kata seorang dari mereka.

"Iya!" kata Hiruma menyerobot.

"Nah, siapa nama kamu dan pacarmu, nona?"

"Namaku Anezaki Mamori dan ini…Himura Youri! Pacarku."

"Nah, disini ada kuis tentang sejauh manakah kamu mengenal pacarmu. Nah, ayo kemari!" kata seorang penjaga wanita. Duh, diapain nih? Akupun dibawa oleh penjaga wanita ke tempat lain. Lalu, Hiruma dibawa ke tempat lain oleh penjaga laki-laki.

"Nah, isilah biodata ini dan jawab pertanyaannya." Kata penjaga wanita yang bersamaku.

Setelah mengisi identitas diri, akupun mengisi sebuah pertanyaan 5 soal yang lumayan aneh bin ajaib menurutku. Isinya begini :

_(1) Kapan pertama kali kalian bertemu?_

Glek! Hi!!! (Sena mode : On)

Bertemu? Hm…aku sudah tahu tentang dia waktu aku masuk ke SMA Deimon. Tapi sedikit. Lalu, tahu banyak tentang dia waktu aku memutuskan untuk jadi manajer klub Amefuto untuk menjaga Sena dari cengkramannya.

Jadi aku isi begini :

_Saat tahun pertama sekolah SMA Deimon._

Berikutnya…hm…makin gaje nih kayaknya…

_(2) Kenapa kamu bisa menyukai dia?_

Gubrak! menyukai? Kalau ditanyakan benci sih gpp. Tapi ini…

Pikirkan! Pikirkan Mamori!!! Kalau bisa jawab bisa ke Kariya Bakery segera! Lalu, dapat potongan harga dengan harga miring! Lalu, akupun menghela napas dan berpikir. Lalu, mengisinya…

_Karena dia punya sisi yang unik hingga membuatku penasaran. Habis, dia terkenal aneh dan kejam._

Waduh, tak kusangka bisa mengisinya dengan lancar gini. Daripada mikirin itu, akupun membaca soal yang berikutnya…

_(3) Apa saja yang kamu lakukan ketika kencan dengan dia?_

=_=;

Diam sejenak…

tidak ada jawaban…

Ukh…isi apa aja deh!!!

_Kami akan jalan-jalan ke tempat yang kami sukai mengingat dia orangnya punya koneksi bagus (bagus?). Dan juga makan kue sus Kariya bareng dan menyalakan kembang api yang indah mengingat dia punya banyak mesiu dan petasan._

Oh My God! Jika ada yang tahu, tamat deh. Lalu, akupun celigak-celiguk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat (termasuk Hiruma XP). Lalu, akupun membaca soal yang berikutnya.

_(4) Bagaimana agar hubunganmu dengan dia berjalan dengan baik?_

……..

HI!!! Hubungan baik apanya! Dia selalu manggil aku dengan embel-embel sialan. Trus ngancam terus. Gimana bisa? Hah…harus bisa jawab!!! Berjuanglah Mamori untuk bisa keluar dari pertanyaan gaje ini dan author gaje ini!!!

_Dengan menberi kabar satu sama lain, saling percaya dan selelu menjalin komunikasi dengan dia._

Duh…ingin rasanya kabur dari ini. Tapi, harus bisa! Ayo Mamori, tinggal satu lagi. Setelah itu sudah!!!

_Saat jadian, siapa yang duluan nembak? Dia atau kamu yang nembak duluan ke dia?_

AKH!

"Nona, kamu sudah selesai?" kata penjaga yang dari tadi memperhatikanku dengan muka aneh.

"Ha, hampir." Kataku. Duh, isi naon??? Apalagi Hiruma sudah selesai. Lalu, diam-diam aku memberikan sinyal ke dia untuk soal terakhir. Lalu, begitu dia jawab…

He!!! Tumben loe! Ah, terserahlah TT_TT

_Dia yang menembakku duluan._

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga. Kayaknya baru 5 jam deh…dengan bercucuran keringat. Akupun menunggu hasil kuis dengan dag dig dug suara bedug dengan was-was. Akupun penasaran dengan Hiruma yang dari tadi enjoy aja.

"Hei, gimana?" tanyaku.

"Apa? Soal jawaban itu ya. Yah, lumayan mengerikan. Ke ke ke…" jawabnya.

"Isinya gimana?" tanyaku lagi.

Sebelum dia jawab, para penjaga itupun memberikan hasil dari kuis itu. Hi!!!

"Wah, hasilnya lumayan. Selamat, kalian dapat!" kata seorang penjaga wanita.

"Dan saya akan memberikan hasil dari kuis tersebut." Kata seorang penjaga laki-laki.

"Hasilnya adalah kalian lumayan kenal dan mesra tapi mungkin kalian agak sedikit canggung. Itu bisa dilihat dari kalian yang lama menjawab kuis ini daripada pasangan yang berambut biru dan bersisir yang menjawabnya hanya dengan beberapa menit saja. Selain itu, jawaban pemuda ini sangat bertentangan dan jawaban nona sedikit ragu-ragu dan itu mungkin karena kalian kurang berterus terang dengan satu sama lain. Jadi, sekali-kali kalian mengungkapkan saja isi hati kalian dengan begitu hubungan kalian bisa lebih baik lagi." Jelas penjaga laki-laki tersebut.

_PS from Author : Hi!!! Sorry hasilnya gajebo XD!!!_

"Jadi? Begitu toh. Lalu?" tanyaku yang masih penasaran.

"Ya tentu saja. Ini kuis untuk memperdalam hubungan kalian!" kata mereka berdua berbarengan. "Sekaligus promosi toko kami!" sambung mereka.

"Ah~ menyebalkan. Jadi korban keganasan promosi!" kata Hiruma.

"Ayo, Hiru…eh, Himura! Pilih peralatannya." Kataku dengan bahasa ngawur.

Singkatnya, kamipun segera membeli peralatan Amefuto yang baru. Lalu, minta dikirim soalnya kami membeli banyaaakkk sekali. Selain itu berat lagi. Dengan santainya, Hiruma menuliskan alamat rumahku. Duh, besok rumahku banyak bola Amefuto deh…

Lau, kamipun bergegas keluar dari toko aneh itu. Hah, akhirnya! Akhirnya! Bisa langsung melesat menuju Kariya Bakery. Uhuy.

"Uwa…rame banget!" kataku sambil melihat setiap jalan, setiap sudut Deimon Square makin lama makin rame.

"Hati-hati jelek! Nanti Hilang kam…Hei! Dimana kamu!" teriak Hiruma dengan suara yang tidak akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Aku melambaikan tangan dan berkata "Hiruma, aku disi…Uph!" aku tertabrak olah laki-laki besar dan gendut. Tanpa sadar, aku terbawa arus kerumunan hingga aku tidak bisa melihat Hiruma.

"Hiruma, kamu dimana?" cemasku sambil mencari-cari dia sampai ke ujung-ujungnya dan…gawat…

Aku kehilangan dia…

* * *

Hm…sebenarnya pengen panjang lagi tapi tanganku sakit XP

Coba tebak tu syapa?

Supaya Shinryuji dapat barang dengan harga miring, maka dengan rayuan dan pujian, mereka pun meminta bantuan dengan Agon mengingat dia satu-satunya mahluk di Shinryuji yang punya cewek.

Itu salah satu game konsol PS2. Lumayan seru mengingat author fanfic ini pernah memainkannya. Bila ingin sedikit saja mendekati Akaba, bisa coba ini lho. Coz soalnya ttg gitar. (promosi mode : on)

Review please…


	6. Hiruma, dimana kau?

YA HA!!!

Lanjutannya…

Ukh, gara-gara tugas sekolah, jadi telat TT^TT

Ah~ tapi…kita lihat dulu yuk apa jawaban Hiruma dari kuis untuk mendapatkan diskon peralatan Amefuto ^_ (Recommendation from RisaLoveHiru. Thanks ya! aq lupa banget soal hal ini!)

Yuk, yak, yuk~! Bahasa gaul xD, OOC, OC, AU, dll.

Selasa, 11.35

**Hiruma POV**

Aku masuk ke toko peralatan olahraga sialan itu bersama Ane sialan itu.

"Duh, gimana nih?" tanyanya bingung.

"Gak tau! Tinggal masuk saja. Gitu aja kok repot." Kataku dengan kesal. Cerewet sekali sih mahluk ini. Aku heran kenapa mahluk yang satu ini bisa populer diantara laki-laki. Padahal, lihat deh sifatnya. Selain cerewet, juga nafsu makannya besar seperti si gendut sialan (baca : Kurita). Bahkan, lebih dari itu jika ada kontes makan cream puff atau kue 'produk Kariya,' dia pasti menang tanpa menambah lemak di tubuhnya. Kalau laki-laki fansnya itu tahu, pasti mereka bakal mati. Ke ke ke…(_Author : cie…curhat ni ye…_)

"Nah, isilah biodata ini dan jawab pertanyaannya." Kata penjaga laki-laki yang bersamaku. Tiba-tiba insting setanku berkata bahwa hari ini makin sialan saja. Lalu, setelah mengisi biodata dengan 80% adalah bohong, aku membaca pertanyaanya :

_(1) Kapan pertama kali kalian bertemu?_

Oh…gitu toh. Dikirain apaan. Tinggal isi saja.

_Saat mulai sekolah di SMA Deimon._

Lalu, setelah mengisinya dengan santai, aku membaca pertanyaan kedua :

_(2) Kenapa kamu bisa menyukai dia?_

APA!!! IT'S NO SO SMART!!! (Kotaro mode : On)

Pertanyaan macam apa ini!!! Sialan!!! Ngerusak privasi orang saja!

Cih! Isi apa aja deh. Setelah selesai urusanku di mall jelek ini, aku bakal balas dendam ke mahluk yang bikin pertanyaan aneh ini. Ke ke ke…(Author : tunggu, berarti Hiruma bakal balas dendam ke aku. HIE!!!)

_karena dia lumayan sabar menghadapi sikapku dan penurut. Ke ke ke…_

Hah, ngapain lagi nih pertanyaan yang satu ini :

_(3) Apa saja yang kamu lakukan ketika kencan dengan dia?_

………….

Ingin rasanya membunuh, memutilasi, membakar tubuh orang yang ngebuat ini dan menyebarnya di lumpur Lapindo berhubung aku bawa senapan dan cutter yang kusembunyikan di salah satu bagian tubuhku. (Author : HIE!!!! Hiruma Yangire**(1)** banget! Tamatlah diriku TT^TT) Cih! Isi apaan ya?

_Aku dan dia akan jalan-jalan ke tempat yang kami sukai. Selain itu, kami bisa kapan saja kencan karena dia manajer klub dan aku pemimpin klub sehingga kami tiap hari selalu bersama._

Aku celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling. Kalau ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Commander From Hell ngisi begini, bisa tamat. Apa kata dunia? Lalu, akupun melanjutkan isinya karena ingin lepas dari ini!!!

_(4) Bagaimana agar hubunganmu dengan dia berjalan dengan baik?_

Grrr!!! Krekkkk! (PULPEN YANG DIEGANG Hiruma retak dan tintanya mulai membasahi kertas.)

Sialan!!! Kalau tahu bakal begini, sudah kutolak ajakan manajer sialan itu!!! Tapi kan, aku sudah menolaknya dan aku sendiri yang memintanya. Yah, ternyata aku sendiri yang melemparkan diriku ke kuis hitam. (Author : baru nyadar loe???) biar deh! Isi apa ya? aku tidak mau lama-lama disini! Gerah lagi. Penyamaran ini merepotkan.

_Dengan percaya satu sama lain, dan selalu memberi perhatian ke dia._

Ah!!! Sial! Tak kusangka bisa jawab begini. apa ini berasal dari bawah alam sadarku? lalu, aku melihat pertanyaan berikutnya. Huff, untung cuma lima pertanyaan. Dah! Setelah ini ingin cepat pergi dari sini!

_Saat jadian, siapa yang duluan nembak? Dia atau kamu yang nembak duluan ke dia?_

$#&$^(()*&**$%!~~!!!

Sial!!! Harus kasih pelajaran nanti! Akan kubuat toko ini bangkrut!!!

_Dia yang menembakku duluan._

Masa bodo kalau dia melihat jawabanku dan protes. Yang penting bisa lolos dari kuis jelek ini. lalu, akupun melihat jawabanku. Hm…lumayan juga. Mirip-mirip lah…

* * *

Demikian dari jawaban Hiruma tadi.

Author : Hm…mirip-mirip apanya??? Jangan-jangan…u fu fu…(Lalu, Hiruma pun muncul dari dapur.)

Hiruma : YA HA!!! Akhirnya kutemukan kau, author sialan!!! (dengan membawa senapan dan cutter yang sudah diasah. Serta membawa kemenyan.)

Author : KYA!!! Hiruma sudah kayak Ryan penjagal dari Jombang!!!

Hiruma : beda tau! Ryan yang itu kan banci. Sedangkan aku normal.

Author : sama aja.

Hiruma : APA!!! SIALAN!!! (mengunci target.)

Author : Ye…! Jangan salahin aku! Salahin orang yang bikin pairing HiruMusashi dong!

Hiruma : Sama saja!!! Kubunuh-bunuh kau!!!

Author : HIIIEEE!!! (kabur bawa laptop orang, trus lanjutin fanficnya.)

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by Alumina Akari –chan**

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selasa, 11.56**

Suzuna : Sena, untung saja cuma diminta foto mesra sama sebutin komik cinta. U fu fu…(sambil membawa beberapa lembar foto.)

Sena : Hie!!! Jangan dipegang gitu Suzuna aku malu! Kalau kak Hiruma tahu bisa berabe. Oh ya, mana kak Hiruma dan kak Mamori? (sambil ngebawa belanjaan.)

Suzuna : Hum…dimana ya?

Sena : gimana dong Suzuna? Kamu kan yang ngusulin begini?

Suzuna : tenang, Sena. ayo kita cari. Kalau ketemu, jangan bocorkan hal yang kita lakukan. Terutama pada kak You. Nanti gawat. (sambil pergi)

Sena : Suzuna, kamu mau kemana? Masa aku cari sendiri?

Suzuna : ke toko yang didatengin kak Mamo dan kak You. Trus, tanya ma penjaga toko yang ada disana. Dan lalu…u fu fu. Entar aku nyusul. Sena cari saja kak Mamo aja duluan.

Sena : Hi, HIE!!! Mulai dari mana nih??? (celingak celinguk sendirian.)

**Selasa, 14.01**

Duh, bagaimana ini?

Aku sudah cari dia kemana mana sampai kakiku pegal. Apalagi, mall-nya luas sekali. Huh, kenapa sih kalau pusat perbelanjaan itu sampai bertingkat-tingkat? Apa enggak pegal kemana-mana??? Apalagi di sini enggak ada ruang informasi dan sinyal Hpku enggak ada. Mall apa ini? Sambil berbicara sendiri di hati akupun berusaha menemukan dia, menemukan Hiruma.

Pertama, aku ke toko senjata. Mungkin Hiruma disana karena dia kan suka senjata tajam. Tapi…enggak ketemu. Kedua, aku ke lantai pertama. Lalu, ke Carrefour bagian permen karet. Tapi, enggak ketemu juga. Lalu, naik ke lantai lima. Mungkin dia ada di Timezone. Tapi…yah, sama saja. Duh, cari dimana dong? Kalau tidak ada dia, gimana mau dapat potongan harga??? Kalau begini, jadi sia-sia dong aku datang kesini.

Lalu, aku duduk di salah satu kursi untuk beristirahat. Tanpa sadar, keringatku keluar. Padahal dinginnn sekali disini. Apalagi diluar hujan lho. Selagi beristirahat, akupun melihat sekeliling. Siapa tau Hiruma ada disini. Hah…tapi, ramai sekali sampai-sampai semua yang sedang berjalan terasa sama bagiku.

"Pelan-pelan Shin. Yak, sekarang lompat!" kata suara seorang gadis. Sepertinya aku kenal dia. Tapi siapa ya? lalu, akupun mencari sumber suara itu. Dan itu…Itu kalau tak salah kan…

Manajer klub Amefuto Ojo, Kohaku Wakana! Ngapain dia disini? Dia tidak membawa belanjaan apapun. Serta cowok disampingnya…Shin Seijuro! Ngapain mereka disini? Mereka baru saja naik ke lantai lima, lantai tempat aku berdiri. Lalu, aku menghampiri mereka.

"Eh, kalian. Hai!" sapaku.

"kalau tak salah…Mamori ya!" kata Wakana.

"Iya. Eh, kalian ngapain disini? Hanya berdua saja?" tanyaku.

"Er…anu, untuk beli peralatan Amefuto yang baru. Serta sekalian jalan-jalan kesini. Tapi, aku dan Shin terpisah dari Takami dan yang lainnya. Apalagi Shin hampir saja menghancurkan eskalator yang dia naiki tadi. Untung aku mengawasinya." Jelas Wakana. "Kalau kamu, Mamori. Kamu ngapain kesini?" tanyanya.

"A, aku…" duh, masa bilang juga terpisah sih? kesannya kayak ikut-ikutan saja. Jawab apa ya?

"Mamori?"

"Ah, iya. Aku lagi menunggu teman disini. Ha ha…" kataku bohong. "Oh, ya. ada Handphone tidak?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"I, itu…enggak ada sinyal…"

"Wah, maaf Mamori. Sudah dirusak Shin saat aku menitipkan Handphoneku." Jelas Wakana.

"Oh…gitu."

"Ya, sudah. Kami pergi dulu ke lantai parkir. Siapa tahu mereka sudah ngumpul disana. Dagg Mamori!" kata Wakana sambil menyeret Shin dari eskalator yang membuatnya penasaran dan ia hampir merusaknya.

"Haduh, kemana ya?"

* * *

Commet from SenaSuzu

Sena : (celingak-celinguk) duh, cari dimana dulu ya…

Suzuna : sena, ngapain disitu dari tadi? Aku sudah selesai nih. U fu fu…

Sena : Suzuna, aku bingung…cari dari mana…

Suzuna : haduh…(pegang kepala.) kalau begitu kamu di lantai 3 deh.

* * *

**Selasa, 14.24**

Kruyukkk

Lapar…tapi kan…uang ini buat kue susku. Lalu, untuk mengganjal perut, akupun membeli hamburger. Ukh, tapi tetap saja belum cukup. Tak kusangka, nafsu makanku besar sekali. Seperti Kurita.

Akupun berjalan ke lantai tiga. Melihat makanan dan roti yang berjejer disana membuatku makin lapar. Apalagi…KYA!!! Kariya Bakery. Ukh, tapi aku tidak bisa dapat potongan harga…

Lalu, dengan langkah gontai, akupun meninggalkan Kariya Bakery dan ke lantai 2. Siapa tahu Hiruma ada disana meskipun sudah cari disini. Ukh, karena saking pegelnya tanpa sadar aku jatuh dan menabrak seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik coklat. Dan dia…SENA!!!

"Sena, kamu ngapain disini?" tanyaku.

"Hi, hie…eng…itu…" jawab Sena sambil terbata-bata. "Eng, i…itu kak Mamori. Ingin beli komik yang baru terbit." Jelas Sena.

"Uwa…lagi banyak uang ya. enaknya~" kataku dengan penuh ketidakberuntungan.

"Ng…kak Mamori lagi ngapain?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu. Lagi…jalan-jalan!" kataku.

"Ah, kalau gitu sudah ya kak Mamori." Kata Sena sambil berlari menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disana.

"Eh, Sena! tung… yah…sendiri lagi deh…" kataku dengan pasrah.

Dan di lantai itu akupun tidak menemukan Hiruma…

* * *

Comment From SenaSuzu :

Sena : (berlari dan terus berlari…) Hie!!! Hampir saja ketahuan…

Suzuna : Sena! sini!!! (sambil melambaikan tangan.)

Sena : (CKITTT!!! *kayak rem mobil saja =_=;* berhenti.) I, ya Suzuna.

Suzuna : udah ketemu blom kak Mamo?

Sena : sudah. Mau kelantai dasar tuh. (sambil nunjuk.) kalau kamu?

Suzuna : oh…kakYou. Di lantai 3. kesana aja yuk Sena. (sambil nyeret.)

Sena : ah, tung…jangan keras-keras tariknya!

* * *

**Selasa, 14.31**

Lalu, akupun ke lantai dasar…

Hwah, makin lama makin ramai. Terutama promosi _game_ yang namanya _Guitar Hero_ versi terbaru itu. Terutama…

"AKABA!!! CEPETAN TURUN NAPA!!! NORAK TAHU!!! _YOU ARE NO SMARRTTT_!!!" teriak seorang cowok lagi nyisir (baca : Kotaro) bareng cewek berambut pendek biru (baca : Julie) lagi nutupin muka karena malu.

"Fuh…justru engkau yang tidak Smart Kotaro. Teriak-teriak begitu. Apalagi dengan nada sarkastik plus tenor menyebabkan pengunjung yang ada disini terganggu. Setidaknya, gunakan suara bass plus minor dengan kord C dengan alat musikmu itu. Jangan pakai sisir. Aku yakin hasilnya pasti tidaklah bagus." Kata Akaba dengan bahasa musik yang sulit dimengerti. Tapi lumayan menyinggung Kotaro perihal sisirnya diikutkan juga.

"APA!!! BAKA JELEK!!!"

"Fuh, sudah kubilang jangan gunakan nada sarkastikmu…" kata Akaba sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. (Author : KYA!!! PASTI KEREN!!! :)

Lalu, akupun menghampiri mereka. Yah, pengen pinjem Hp untuk menelepon Hiruma.

"Eh, kalian berdua. Boleh enggak pinjem Hpnya? Hpku enggak ada sinyal. Aku kehilangan temanku." Pintaku.

"Ng, ke Kotaro aja. Ada sinyalnya. Punyaku sama, enggak ada sinyalnya." Kata Julie. "Kotaro, pinjemin Hpnya!"

"Iya, Julie sayang and Smart than Bakaba Heyeato." Kata Kotaro.

Lalu, aku menepon Hiruma. Dan…wah, berhasil!

"_Oi! Ane sialan!!! Dimana kau???!!!"_ kata Hiruma.

"Lagi di lantai dasar. Kalau kamu dimana? Kok aku cari kemana-mana enggak ada?" tanyaku.

"_Di lantai 3 jelek!"_

"Ha!!! Aku cari-cari disitu enggak ada…"

"_Matamu kemana sih? cepat kesini!!!" _katanya dengan nada marah.

"I, iya…" kataku. Lalu, akupun mengembalikan Hpnya ke Kotaro.

"Ini. thanks ya Kotaro. Tapi kok, hebat! Ada sinyalnya. Pakai kartu apa sih?"

"Pakai kartu merek Smart gitu lo. Trus Hpnya juga Smart!!!" kata Kotaro. Lalu, akupun segera ke lantai 3…

* * *

Comment from SenaSuzu

Suzuna : Sena, sini!!! (sambil menyeretnya ke tempat persembunyian.)

Sena : apa disini aman???

Suzuna : tenang saja. Dijamin. Eh, mulai tuh…Sssttt!!!

* * *

**Selasa, 14.34**

Hah, hah, hah…

Akhirnya ketemu juga…huff lapar lagi.

"Hei! Ane sialan!!! Kemana saja kamu, hah??!! Capek tahu cari-cari." Katanya dengan kesal.

"Kamu sendiri kemana sih? aku capek tahu!" kataku dengan kesal.

"Kamu tuh ya! ngerepotin aja! Kalau sedang dicari, diam di tempat! Jangan ngeloyor kemana-mana. Sudah itu, Hpmu enggak bisa ditelepon lagi." Kata Hiruma.

"Kamu juga! aku cari-cari kamu dari tadi. A, aku…Ukh…" tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Aku tidak tahu ini air mata kekesalan atau bukan. Tapi yang jelas, dia malah marah-marah seperti itu. Kesal, pokoknya kesal! Aku seperti tak dihargai.

"Hei, kau! Malah nangis. Malu-maluin." Katanya.

"Huh, biar!" kataku dengan kesal sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Nyebelin. Lalu, tiba-tiba…

GREB!

Eh?

Aku merasakan tubuhku dipeluk seseorang. Dan orang itu…Hiruma! Di, dia…memelukku…

"Hi, Hiruma…kamu ngapain…malu tahu….dilihat orang…" Kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi, aku seperti tak berdaya. Aku tenggelam dalam pelukannya…

"Biarin. Daripada kamu nangis. Sama malu-maluin." Katanya dengan cuek dan tangannya mendekap tubuhku.

"Hi, Hiruma. Lepaskan, aku sekarang enggak nangis lagi kok." Duh, jantungku deg-degan. Serasa suara ini akan terdengar oleh Hiruma. Dan perlahan-lahan, aku bisa mendengar suara degup jantung Hiruma. Terdengar tenang, dan lembut…lalu, tak lama kemudian, Hiruma pun melepaskan pelukannya. Aku lega sekaligus masih deg-degan. Lalu…

Kruyukk~~

"Ke ke ke…lambungmu minta diisi Ane sialan." Katanya sambil terkekeh. Duh, malunya…

Lalu, kamipun melihat sekeliling. Akupun menutup muka. Kan malu karena kami tadi berpelukan. Apalagi disini rame lagi. Meskipun mereka terlihat cuek, tapi pasti di dalam batinnya _wah, pasangan norak _atau _uwa…romantisnya. Tapi norak _pasti begitu.

Dan…eh, "Hi, Hiruma…kamu ngapain?" kataku dengan gugup. Habis, dia memegang tanganku…

"Ngapain? Supaya kamu gak hilang lagi! Repot "

Lalu, kamipun pergi ke restoran. Dan Hiruma terus memegang tanganku meski aku memintanya untuk melepaskannya. Inginnya sih ke Kariya Bakeri tapi aku yakin dia pasti nyeroscos kemana-mana. Untuk menghindari konflik, kamipun makan di restoran lain.

"Eh, Hiruma. Kenapa kamu memelukku tadi?" tanyaku.

"Ah~ bukannya cewek itu bisa tenang jika dipeluk? Au ah! gak tau!" jawabnya dengan kesal. Lho? kenapa?

Ukh…daripada mikirin itu mendingan aku makan. Dan untungnya, Hiruma mentraktir.

* * *

Comment from SenaSuzu :

Suzuna : KYA!!! Romantisnya…biarin deh. Apalagi aku sudah motret. He he he…(sambil oprek Hp.)

Sena : apa kak Mamo enggak takut dipeluk gitu? terus, apa enggak malu dipeluk di tempat yang banyak orang gitu?(sambil menunjukkan muka yang HIE...)

Suzuna : enggak tahu. Yang jelas, aku makin bersemangat saja! Ke ke ke…

Sena : benar-benar. Suzuna makin mirip kayak Hiruma. Bahkan gaya ketawanya…

* * *

**Selasa, 15.01**

Hah…perutku terisi kembali. Seperti terlahir kembali…

Lalu, setelah itu kami keluar dan ke taman. Hiruma pun memegang tanganku. Uwa…seperti pacaran saja. Yah, meski dia memberi sejuta alasan kenapa dia bagitu. Saat keluar, sinar matahari sore pun seolah-olah menyambutku. Disana, sedang dipersiapkan acara kembang api dan panggung pertunjukan musik. Lalu, kamipun duduk di bangku taman.

"Eh, Hiruma. Aku penasaran. Apa sih yang kamu bawa dari tadi? kotaknya besar." tanyaku sambil memperhatikan kotak yang dibawa Hiruma dari tadi saat aku ketemu dia karena kesasar di mall. sepertinya itu isinya makanan.

"Ah~ ini toh. Ini kue." jawabnya.

mendengar kata kue akupun berpikir dalam hati. Jangan-jangan…

"Eh, kue apa? merek apa? beli dimana? berapa harganya? rasa apa?" tanyaku sekaligus.

"Kue sus, Kariya, Kariya Bakery, yang jelas mahal, macam-macam." jawabnya sekaligus.

"EKKKHHHH!!!!!!!! kok?" heranku. Habis…kan dia sering mengejek kue kesayanganku itu…"kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ah~ gini. Saat cari kamu aku pikir kamu di toko kue sialan itu. Lalu, saat aku masuk, tiba-tiba diserang sama kertas warna-warni sama terompet. Ternyata aku adalah pengunjung ke 100 yang pertama. Otomatis, dapat sekotak besar kue sus." jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Kya!!! Buatku ya Hiruma!!!" pintaku.

"Iya, iya. Nih." katanya. Uwa…bahagianya…Hiruma baik deh. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, aku segera melahap kue sus itu. Mulai dari rasa coklat, strawberi, nanas, dll. Uwa…benar-benar seperti terlahir kembali…Aku heran, kenapa masih ada orang yang tidak suka kue sus seenak ini? Seperti Hiruma saja…Hm…virus penyebar suka kue susku mode On nih. Sepertinya ini bereaksi pada mahluk yang duduk disampingku, Hiruma!

"Eh, Hiruma. mau coba?" tawarku pada dia.

"Ha???!!! Tidak mau!" tolaknya.

"Ayo. Coba dong. Sedikiiitttt saja. Satu kue saja deh." paksaku. Aku sengaja begini supaya Hiruma enggak ngejek kue sus favoritku itu karena keenakan kue favoritku itu.

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya dengan keras. Keras kepala amat sih. Cuma coba saja. enggak beracun kok.

"Huh. Tak kusangka seorang _Commander From Hell_ begitu takutnya mencoba kue sus yang sudah terbukti enaknya itu. Apa kata dunia?" kataku sambil memancing kemarahannya. Dan benar, berhasil. Hiruma terlihat kesal. Mengerikan…

"APA???!!!" berontaknya. Wajar saja. Disinggung gitu.

"Ah, enggak kok." kataku. "Mau coba?" tawarku sekali lagi.

"Tapi aku enggak suka yang manis-manis Ane sialan." katanya. sepertinya ia ingin menghindar karena kue sus pasti manis. Huh, percuma!

"Nih! Kue sus lembut tanpa gula!" kataku sambil menyerahkan kue sus itu ke Hiruma.

"Ha???!!! masa ada kue begituan sih?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya iyalah. Kariya gitu loh. Bisa buat kue apa saja dan pasti enak! Ayo coba!" kataku.

"Cih!" lalu, diapun mengambil kue sus yang ada di tanganku. Setelah itu, diapun menimbang-nimbang, memperhatikan, dan sesekali mengendusnya.(Gak sopan pada makanan. Jangan ditiru ya.) Lalu, diapun memakan kue sus itu. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan merasakan kelezatan kue sus kesayanganku itu. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan mengejek lagi.

"Gimana?" tanyaku.

"Biasa saja." jawabnya. Yah…sepertinya enggak berhasih.

Lalu, akupun melanjutkan makan kue susunya. Sengaja kusisakan supaya bisa makan dirumah.

* * *

Comment from SenaSuzu :

Sena : Ah…Suzuna. Pegel nih…

Suzuna : sabar dong Sena. (sambil ngoprek Hp. Lagi?)

Sena : Suzuna, apa kamu enggak capek?

Suzuna : tidak ada kata capek dalam kamusku!

Sena : Ng? ngapain kak Hiruma dengan tangan di kantongnya?

Suzuna : Wah, itu kan kue sus! Dasar kak You. Xi xi xi…

* * *

**(1)**Yangire. Ini tuh sifat orangnya lembut, innocent, penampilannya ok, baik. Tapi, diam-diam mempunyai sisi yang kelam dan menyimpang karena hal yang buruk. Psikopat termasuk hal ini lho. Tapi, untuk kasus Hiruma sepertinya dari sononya dah menyimpang =_=;

Wih…panjang…

Ukh, mungkin enggak bisa update cepat karena hari Senin dari sekarang mau ulangan!

belajar, belajar!

HYA!!! masih ada lanjutannya lho! Cuma tanganku lagi error dan ideku tiba2x raib!

Kembalilah!!! (nangis bombay.)

Review? Please…kayaknya ada yang janggal…

E…tapi mungkin karena penutupnya agak kurang menggigit dan bikin penasaran tapi entahlah…


	7. kenapa aku suka kue sus

HI!!!! TUH!!! Bener kan!!! Ada yang salah! Hi!!! Ditambah lagi lama Up2dated ya!

Thanks yang dah review…jadi tau…

Hiks, telat…Updated…Hue~ gara-gara ngerenovasi rumah, ngelap barang yang tertampel debu, de el el. Enggak ada kesempatan dah karena komputer cuman satu, adek facebook terus, mam juga ikut-ikutan. Ditambah lagi, bagi rapot. Untuk saja enggak ada masalah dalam nilaiku. Fyuh~Hue…*curhat mode : On*

Ah! Lupa! Soal ini!

(1) Yangire. Ini tuh sifat orangnya lembut, innocent, penampilannya ok, baik. Tapi, diam-diam mempunyai sisi yang kelam dan menyimpang karena hal yang buruk. Psikopat termasuk hal ini lho. Tapi, untuk kasus Hiruma sepertinya dari sononya dah menyimpang =_=;

Nah~ tanpa ba bi bu bencong, kita Lanjutkan fanfic yang puanjang ini!!! I'm sorry klo kurang gimanaa gitu. Sok puitis lah. Apalah, kurang sreg lah. OOC lah. Kurang Romanlah, kurang jelaslah. Ah~ perkataanku yang tadi termasuk warning ya~ ngg…fanfic ini sedikit pendek karena ada…cek saja sendiri!

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by Alumina Akari –chan**

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selasa, 15.20

Kamipun duduk di bangku sebuah taman. Jalanan becek bekas hujan. Akupun melahap beberapa kue sus sedangkan Hiruma mengunyah permen karetnya sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Uwa…sungguh beruntungnya diriku ini. memang sih awalnya sial terus. Tapi, bayangin deh! Dapat sekotak kue sus besar, rasanya macam-macam, dan lain-lain. Ditambah lagi…uangku tersisa cukup banyak. Yah~ lumayan. Buat beli kue lagi bulan depan ^^

"Hei! Jelek!" sahut Hiruma sembari menyilangkan kaki.

"Hwapa? Hnanthi huwlu. Haghi maham neuh." Kataku dengan mulut penuh kue sus ^^;

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?! cepat habiskan lemak itu dari mulutmu! Ane sialan! Kau seperti Kurita versi cewek!" sindirnya dengan kasar.

"Hwapa!!! Huenauk hahjha dihamahim ma Hulithua!" balasku. Habis…kesal sih. Enak aja sebut mahluk paling 'cantik' di sekolah Deimon mirip sama Kurita yang besarnya kayak TV LCD 24 inci yang dipromosiin di mall ini (Bahkan lebih!). Yah, wajar saja sih. Habis, ngomongku kayak gini =_=; Tapi…ngapain sih Hiruma nanya-nanya tadi?

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, setelah menghabiskan kue sus yang ada di mulutku, akupun bertanya kepada Hiruma.

"Eh, Hiruma. Ngapain tadi nanya-nanya? Kalau kamu ngejek kue sus yang ada di mulutku tadi? enggak aku ladeni!" tanyaku dengan sesekali mengelap mulutku. Siapa tahu ada serpihan-serpihan kecil kue sus. Nanti jika ada, bisa malu deh!

"Hei! Jelek! Kenapa sih sebegitu GILAnya sama kue sus atau cream puff? Apalagi kalau ada MADE IN KARIYAnya. Mang napa sih?" tanyanya. Tumben! Enggak macem-macem kayak biasanya.

"Kenapa nanya kayak gitu Hiruma?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah~ pengen tahu aja kok. Mungkin ada sesuatu ato…apalah! Ke ke ke…" jawabnya sambil menyeringai. Huh! bilang saja kamu ingin nambah Black Mail padaku. Hah…tapi kuceritakan saja deh. Apalagi enggak ada yang berbahaya. Yah! Menurutku…=_=;

"Ya udah deh! Tapi jangan motong-motong jalan ceritaku ya! Begini…ini saat 10 tahun lalu…"

------- Senin, 12 Juli tahun XXXX ------

Hari itu…aku bersama ayah dan ibu pergi ke mall disalah satu kota Tokyo. Mall itu besar sekali. Apalagi hari itu sedang ada pameran kue. Banyak sekali kue-kue yang berasal dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Aku kagum sekali dan tanpa sadar aku terpisah dari kedua orang tuaku. Saat itu…ramai sekali. Aku yang waktu itu belum tahu apa-apa dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku mencari orang tuaku kesana kemari sampai kakiku pegal. Ditambah lagi, aku lapaaar sekali. Aku takut, lapar, dan sendirian. Disaat itu, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki yang lewat dan menemaniku dan memberikan sekotak kue. Dan itu adalah kue sus dan beberapa cream puff. Aku senang dan memakannya. Rasanya…bagaikan setitik cahaya menerangi kegelapan. Dan…

"Cut!!! Cut!!! Stop!!! Jangan ceritakan bagian itu Ane sialan. Butuh 5 jam untuk menjelaskannya!!! Dasar!!!" potong Hiruma sembari berteriak tidak terlalu keras.

"Uh..uh! sudah kubilang jangan memotong ceritaku! Kan sudah kubilang…Huh!" kataku sembari menunjukkan muka kesal. Habis…menurutku itulah yang paling seru. (Yah…menurutku ^^) Lalu, akupun melanjutkan ceritaku. Oh, ya? sampai dimana tadi? kalau tak salah…

Rasanya…bagaikan setitik cahaya menerangi awan hitam. Dan…_(A/N : 5 jam kemudian…ha ha…:)_Lalu, akupun bersama anak laki-laki itu. Dia membantu untuk menemukan orang tuaku. Aku yang tadinya histeris enggak jelas, perlahan-lahan tenang dengan adanya dia. Yah, bisa dibilang, dia cinta pertamaku ^^. Tapi, sayangnya dia enggak bisa menemaniku untuk beberapa waktu karena dicari-cari oleh ayahnya. Maka, akupun berpisah dengannya. Ditambah lagi, aku mau menanyakan namanya tapi sudah keburu pergi. Sepertinya aku sih tahu karena ayahnya teriak-teriak namanya. Tapi aku lupa…Lalu, tak lama kemudian, akupun bertemu orang tuaku di salah satu toko pakaian. Dan hari itu, menjadi hari yang selalu kuingat dan sejak saat itu, aku menyukai kue sus yang dia berikan untukku. Dan kue sus itu selalu mereknya Kariya Bakery karena kue merek itu rasanya sama persis dengan kue sus pemberian anak itu. Makanya, aku jadi Otaku kue buatan Kariya karena dia…

* * *

"Oh…begitu toh. Ngomong-ngomong, anak laki-laki itu kayak gimana?" tanya Hiruma.

Akupun menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma tadi. "Anak itu rambutnya hitam, jabrik, yah…rada-rada mirip kamu lah. Bedanya sih paling-paling sifatmu yang terlanjur setan itu dibanding dia. Selain itu…uhm…ayahnya mirip dengan dia dan dia rada-rada gimana…gitu. Bisa dibilang, punya aura hitam kayak kau. Trus…"

"Cih! Itu kan…" kata Hiruma tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mau tahu.

"Ada apa Hiruma?" tanyaku.

"Enggak kok, jelek! Ke ke ke…kalau ketemu dia aku mau tanyain kenapa enggak kue ketan lengket rasa asem saja yang diberi supaya kecerewetanmu berkurang, Ane sialan?" katanya sembari mengejek dan terkekeh.

"HIRUMA!!!"

Comment from SenaSuzu :  
Suzuna : Sena, kamu tau siapa cowok yang kak Mamo maksud?  
Sena : E, enggak tahu. Kayaknya tahu tapi kayaknya…pernah deh apa~ gitu.  
Suzuna : iya. Bener juga.

Selasa, 16.14

Lalu, aku dan Hiruma berjalan-jalan. Sesekali aku atau Hiruma terkena percikan air akibat genangan air yang diinjak oleh pengunjung lainnya. Dan sesekali Hiruma mengomel enggak jelas dengan menyebutkan semua hewan yang ada di kebun binatang. Lalu, kamipun masuk ke dalam mall. Disana…huff, ramai deh. Terus, berisik lagi soalnya banyak yang ngobrol dan promosi. Terlihat seorang salesman lagi menawarkan produk sembari mengangkat kakinya yang lentur. Kayaknya pernah lihat deh kebiasaan itu. Tapi, siapa ya? Lalu, aku melihat sosok. Sosok yang kukenal tapi…siapa ya? Duh! Apa gara-gara aku cerita tentang kue sus itu jadi enggak nyambung ini otak? Dan ternyata…itu temanku, Ako! Cewek kacamata itu lagi ngapain? Bawa cowok lagi. Apa itu pacarnya? Setahuku dia masih jomlo. Penasaran, akupun menghampiri dia.

"Hai!" sapaku.

"Hai juga, Mamori. Eh, ngomong-ngomong…siapa yang ada di sampingmu??? u fu fu…" kata Ako sambil tertawa kecil. Sepertinya aku mengenali gaya ketawa itu tapi entah siapa. Dan dari ketawanya itu, sepertinya ada firasat buruk. Entah apa.

"Oh, ini. dia teman jauhku. Namanya Youri Himura." Jawabku.

"Teman? Kalian hanya temanan? Pengangan tangan gitu dari tadi. E he he…" ujar Ako. "I, ini…a…aku…"

"Stop! Stop! I now, I now. He he…memang susah ya jadi murid terpopuler di SMA Deimon. Selalu dikejar, selalu digosipin yang macem-macem, bahan tatapan sinis bagi yang kontra kamu, dan lain-lain. Tidak heran kamu harus _Backstreet_ (1)dari kita semua. Trus, sama cowok ganteng yang sengaja dari tempat lain supaya tidak ketahuan. U fu fu…" jelas Ako. Eh, sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini. Mana sebut Hiruma tadi cowok ganteng lagi. Apakah Hiruma yang biasanya dibilang ganteng? Kurasa tidak. Malah nakutin. Makin gaje saja nih hari ini.

"E, he…trus, siapa yang bersamamu ini? kalian _Backstreet_ ya?" kataku sambil berusaha memojokkan dia.

Lalu, cowok yang bersama Ako pun berbicara. "Masa enggak tahu sih? ini aku, Mamori. Aku sengaja menyamar supaya dapat diskon _dress_ setengah harga! He he…" kata cowok itu. Eh, ralat! Cewek.

"Sa, Sara…" kejutku. Ternyata…sampai inginnya dapat diskon sampai menyamar segala. Mana mirip lagi sama cowok sungguhan. Dan Hiruma mengeluarkan buku ancamannya dan menuliskan sesuatu. Ternyata dia menemukan bahan ancaman baru. Sungguh malangnya nasibmu…terikat benang merah berdarah dengan setan…

"Tenang saja, Mamori! Aku bakal rahasia-in kok! he he…tenang saja!" kata mereka berdua. Tapi…tetap saja khawatir.

"Hei, jelek! Apa maksudmu tentang hal yang tadi mereka bicarakan? Disangka _Backstreet_? HAH?" protes Hiruma. "Cih! Tapi nanti aku ancam mereka sebagai pasangan lesbi. Ke ke ke…" senyumnya pun kembali menyeringai.

"Hei! Jangan kayak gitu dong! Enak saja!" belaku.

"Enak-enak saja terserahku dong! Salah sendiri!" balasnya.

Huh, daripada bentrok enggak ada jelasnya, mending aku jalan-jalan lagi. Yah, mall ini baru setengah aku jelajahi.

"Eh, Hiruma. Ke lantai atas yuk! Ke Timezone." Ajakku.

"Terserah deh. Asal jangan ke Kariya Bak sialan itu." Jawabnya. Heh! Lagi-lagi mengejek hal favoritku itu. Alhasih, kami bentrok dengan noraknya di tengah ramainya mall.

Comment from SenaSuzu :  
Suzuna : huh, ayah jangan malu-maluin napa! Dicengirin orang tau!  
Sena : jadi itu ayah Suzuna?  
Suzuna : daripada itu, kayaknya mulai menarik nih…

------------------

Ah~ segini saja ah~ Hmmm pendek sekali =_=;banyak kerjaan. Mulai dari mandi, makan, les padahal sedang liboer. Lalu..de el el. Saia jelasin yang dikasih nomor ah~ takutnya kayak chap sebelumnya TT^TT

(1) Backstreet. Pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi. Enggak ada orang yang tahu selain pacar kita sendiri. Biasanya beda sekolah, beda tempat kerja supaya tidak dicurigai. Kurasa para readers dah tahu apa artinya ini. jadi, saia jelasin dikit saja ya.

**Cerita Tambahan :**

Ini hanya sebuah coretan saja kok dari jaman penjajahan Belanda(?) cemoga kalian bisa memahaminya….YA HA!

Warning : tuh liat diatas…

**Hiru_chan POV. Ke ke ke…Hiru_chan kayak nama cewek saja *digebuk Hiruma pakai barbel(?)***

10 tahoen jang laloe…

"TIDAK MAU!!!" teriakku kepada ayah dan ibuku.

"Tapi Yoichi…kan jarang-jarang kita bersama. Ayolah…pasti bosan kan dirumah?" kata ayahku yang cerewet ini.

"Memangnya kenapa, Yoichi? Hari ini cerah lho. Apalagi disana mungkin ada barang yang ingin kau beli." Tawar ibuku. Hah…menyebalkan.

Baiklah, mungkin para readers sialan belum mengerti. Ok, aku Yoichi Hiruma. Bocah berumur 7 tahun. Salah satu murid paling pintar dan…yah, gitu deh. Hari ini orang tuaku mengajakku jalan-jalan. Cih! Merepotkan saja. Padahal, hari ini aku mau dirumah untuk menamatkan game PSP yang aku beli kemarin(?). terus, main komputer dan hal-hal yang ingin dilakukan oleh murid sekolah dasar pada masa liburan. Jalan-jalan sih oke. Tapi, malas ah. Apalagi ada acara yang bagus di TV. Kenapa sih enggak besok saja? Jangan-jangan ulah peramal cuaca aneh itu. Dengan sintingnya ia meramalkan bahwa besok akan hujan. Atau…yah, orang tuaku sibuk. Ayahku pemain shogi sekaligus kerja dan ibuku berkerja. Dan hari ini mereka cuti dan besok mereka kerja lagi.

"Yoichi, bagaimana?" tanya ibuku sekali lagi.

"Ayo dong. Nanti ayah belikan yang kau mau." Tawar ayah.

Gimana ya? apa boleh buat. Daripada tawaran mereka bisa membuat telingaku panas, ya sudah deh. Sebagai pelampiasannya, aku bakal beli sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ya sudah." Jawabku kemudian. Hah…merepotkan. Lalu, akupun segera ke mobil.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Tch! Ramai sekali sih. siapa sih yang mau datang kesini jika ujung-ujungnya hilang atau kecopetan? Yah, kami berada di sebuah mall. Pada awalnya dih mau ke kebun binatang. Tapi…bosan ah. Bisa liat di internet hewan-hewan sialan itu. Dan lalu ke taman ria tapi malas ah. Belum boleh naik Jet Coaster sih…masa, mau naik komidi putar dan pesawat berputar sialan itu? Itukan buat bocah (sendirinya juga bocah lhooo) Lalu, pada akhirnya, kamipun ke mall ini.

Singkat saja, ngeliat barang-barang yang dipromosiin, nolak sales-sales sialan itu yang dari tadi ngikutin mulu. Pengen beli senjata tapi yang ada hanya senjata tiruan enggak asli. Dasar mall abal! Yah…akupun hanya membeli CD PS2 dan beberapa komik shounen. Padahal sudah tekad untuk beli banyak barang supaya uang mereka bangkrut. Tapi, malas ah. Enggak ada barang yang menarik.

"Yoichi, mama mau ke departement Store dulu. Mau ikut?" tanya mama.

"Emangnya aku bocah metro seperti mama? Enggak ah. Baju dah banyak." Jawabku kepada wanita yang amat-sangat-rajin membelikan baju. Paling sedikit 10 buah. Kalau banyak bisa lebih dari itu.

"Kalau begitu ikut ayah saja. Kalau mau apa-apa minta ayah." Kata ibuku.

"Baiklah." Daripada jadi korban kekerasan ibu-ibu berburu sale karena diinjak-injak, dan korban ibuku untuk mendapatkan baju yang dia inginkan dengan memanfaatkanku karena aku bisa menyusup, akupun pergi ke toko eletronik, toko tempat ayah berada.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

"Yoichi, mama dimana?" tanya ayah sambil mencoba laptop dan diam-diam menghacknya.

"Di tempat ibu-ibu berperang demi baju murahan sampai mati. Ke ke ke…" jawabku. Ayah pun mengerti tempat yang aku sebutkan tadi. "Ayah, aku lapar. Mau makan." Kataku kemudian.

"Baiklah. Kita beli kue saja, ya. tadi ayah lihat restoran penuh semua." Jawab ayah.

"Sama saja." Sahutku.

Lalu, kamipun membeli kue di toko yang enggak terlalu rame kelihatannya. Kayaknya masih tahap promosi. Lalu, kami membeli sekotak besar. Kata ayah, itu buat ibu jika kelelahan di tempat berperang nanti.

"Ah, Yoichi. Tunggu disini. Ayah mau ke toilet dulu." Kata ayah sambil pergi dan menitipkan kue yang diketahui adalah kue sus dan beberapa cream …bosan. Males ah liat orang-orang lalu-lalang kayak setrikaan gini. Lalu, akupun pergi ngeloyor sendirian. Nanti kalau dicari, tinggal panggil mereka dari ruang informasi atau hack ajah kamera pengawas yang tersebar di seluruh mall.

Dan akupun jalan-jalan sambil ngemil. Lumayan enak juga. Enggak kalah dari permen karet yang biasa kumakan. Rasanya lumayan dan manisnya pas. Terutama cream puffnya. Yah, lumayan. Bisa liat barang-barang bagus dan sesekali mencuri makanan sales yang dijajakan. Kalau ketahuan, tinggal teriak-teriak 'mama!!! Ada makanan enak nih!' sambil ngeloyor pergi, kabur. Ke ke ke…salah sendiri ditaruh sembarangan. YA HA!

Ah~ lelah juga…untuk sementara, aku duduk disini dulu deh. Di kursi yang dipinggirnya adalah pagar kaca yang pemandangannya adalah ke bawah. Dan suara pengumuman yang kehilangan anak atau anggota keluarga makin ramai. Sepertinya orang tuaku belum tahu kalau aku ngacir sendirian. Lalu, aku mendengar suara, suara anak perempuan menangis. Dan karena penasaran, akupun menghampiri asal suara itu dan berasal dari sebuah toko kue.

"Hei, ada apa hah?" tanyaku kepada anak perempuan itu. Dia menangis.

"I, ibu…enggak ada. Ayah, kemana?" jawab anak itu sambil menghapus air mata dengan tangannya. Sepertinya ia seumur denganku meskipun tubuhnya kecil tapi itu bisa didengar melalui cara bicaranya. Tapi, cengeng sekali sih. padahal aku terpisah dari orang tuaku saja masih tenang-tenangnya.

Gimana ya? aku enggak ada waktu nih buat ngeladenin anak cengeng ini. Tapi…oke juga. Siapa tahu ortunya ketemu terus dikasih apaa gitu. Sekalian keliling-keliling mall ini. lalu, ke tempat informasi.

"Ya sudah. Aku bantu cari orang tua kamu. Nih, untukmu." Kataku sambil memberikan sekotak kue yang dari tadi berada di tanganku.

"E, enggak apa-apa nih?" tanya anak perempuan itu. Aneh, matanya biru lho. Terus rambutnya coklat. Mungkin anak ini blasteran negeri asing.

"Enggak apa-apa. Asal kamu jangan nangis terus." Jawabku kepada anak itu. Dan anak itu pun memakan kue yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Lahap sekali. Mungkin dia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya dari tadi dan ia kelaparan karena enggak ada uang untuk beli makanan. Lalu, akupun menemani anak itu. Sepertinya, ia sudah enggak nangis lagi.

oooooOOOOOooooo

singkat, singkat. Malas ah ngejelasinnya sama para readers sialan. Aku bersama dia ke toko pakaian. Siapa tahu ibunya sama GILANYA dengan ibuku. Mempertaruhkan seluruh jiwa dan raga untuk baju impor. Tapi ternyata enggak ada. Mungkin di toko pakaian yang lain. Dan ibuku enggak ada juga. Bah! Paling-paling di ruang informasi. Lalu, kamipun pergi ke toko eletronik, ke toko buku, kaset, dan lain-lain. Dan aku mendengar suara. Suara…yang aku kenal…

"Yoichi! Yoichi! Kamu tuh ya…kalau ingin pergi bilang ayah dong." Teriak ayahku. Berisik!

"Iya, iya…dasar." Sahutku. "Hei, kamu enggak apa-apa kan ditinggal disini?" tanyaku kepada anak perempuan blasteran itu.

"Ng…enggak apa-apa kok. makasih ya kak, sudah ditemani. Aku enggak apa-apa kok. karena kakak, aku enggak nangis lagi." Kata anak perempuan blasteran itu sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya ia enggak tahu kalau aku dan dia seumuran karena dia panggil aku kakak. Biarin saja. Daripada dipanggil om-om. Ke ke ke…

"Kalau begitu, kamu ke toko pakaian yang ada disana saja. Siapa tahu ada orangtuamu. Kalau enggak ada, ke lantai bawah. Jika takut, minta sama om satpan saja." Kataku sambil menunjuk seorang satpam.

"Terima kasih ya kak!" kata anak perempuan blasteran itu. Lalu, akupun ke tempat ayah. Sempat ada suara dari anak perempuan itu tapi…enggak dengar ah. Habis ramai banget neh mall.

"Ng…Yoichi, tadi kamu ngapain?" tanya ayah.

"Keliling-keliling dan curi makanan contoh. Ke ke ke…" jawabku.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan, mana kotak kue yang tadi ayah titipkan?" tanya ayah.

"Aku habiskan semua." Jawabku singkat, padat dan jelas.

Dan hari itu menjadi hari yang…yah, bisa keliling-keliling tanpa omelan ortu. Okelah.

Waduh, panjang skalee. Lepiew yah…


	8. tak terduga

GYA!!! Tak disangka udah chap 8. dikirain chap ke 13 (?)

Sebelum mulai basa-basi dulu ah~ (tumben?)

Machi13shield : Hiruma dah error dari lahir. Bahkan saat lahir, dicesar sama cenayang+dukun pakai Golok *Dibom Hiruma ToT* ke ke ke…

RisaLoveHiru : emang nyeremin tuh Hiruma. Kok bisa tahan ya tu budak-budak? kenapa enggak nyewa pembunuh bayaran ajah??? (lihat di Mission21). Oh, ya Gracias untuk Doanya ttg FB-nya~ gara-gara itu, adekku dibeliin Hp yang ada Fb-nya. Trus, dia makin jarang dengan Kompie-na. otomatis, nguasai komputer sebesar 75%. Tuk nyokap sie paling main kompie malem-malem (beneran lho)

Dillia Hime : Haduh…salah lagi…dasar. Udah les, belajar, dll,masih saja abal nie. Kelewat OOC? Itu keahlian saia! (digebuk yang bikin, yaitu mangakanya TT^TT). Yah~ bakal lebih ketata deng…Gracias untuk Repiuw-na~ (Gracias : bahasa Spanyol yang artinya terima kasih. Dari film Dora saat di Lativi/Tv One ^^;)

Waernieng : Ah~ ada di chap sebelumnya. Ingat khan? Ada kesalahan kata, bahasa inggris salah penulisan, puitinisme(?), OOCnisme(?), dan selengkapnya silahkan ke chap sebelumnya…coba saja kalau saia dah gabung di fanfic ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, bakal tepat nih fanfic. tapi gpplah~

* * *

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by Alumina Akari –chan**

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selasa, 19.29

Singkatnya, kami berada di lantai lima dan tepatnya di Timezone dan bermain disana. Dan dengan mudahnya, Hiruma mendapatkan tiket dan poin dalam jumlah besar! Kayaknya lagi ditemani sama Dewi Fortuna dari neraka. Tapi, untung sih. Dengan begitu siapa tahu dapat Hp baru ^_^. Lalu, kami bertemu Takeru dan Karin. Dan seperti biasa, mereka tidak kenal Hiruma karena menyamar dan mengira Hiruma adalah pacarku. Seolah enggak ada kerjaan, Hiruma menantang mereka dalam Dance Floor dengan tiket segunung menjadi taruhannya. Dan hasilnya…KALAH TELAK! Akibatnya, Tiket yang dikumpulkan hilang begitu saja dan gagal deh dapat Hp baru…Ditambah lagi, kakiku pegel lagi akibat Dance sampai 3 jam. Kulihat sepertinya si iblis itu enggak ada capeknya. Lalu, kamipun segera pergi dari tempat itu dan…Lelah sekali…ingi pulang dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Maka, aku mengajak Hiruma. Mungkin ia juga sama lelahnya.

"Hiruma, pulang yuk!" ajakku kepada dia. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada pengumuman.

DING DONG DING!

"Perhatian untuk para pengunjung Carrefour Deimon Square, akan ada pertunjukkan musik dan kembang api. Bagi yang ingin melihatnya silahkan menuju panggung yang ada di taman."

"Oh~gitu toh. Nanti dulu, Ane sialan. Sebentar lagi. Ke ke ke…" ujar Hiruma. Lho? kenapa? Dasar! Memang enggak ada capeknya!

"Ayo dong Hiruma, aku capek." Ajakku dengan kaki yang mau rubuh.

"Ya sudah. Ayo." Ajakknya sambil memegang tanganku. Lalu, akupun dibawa ke lantai paling atas dengan lift. Mau apa dia? Ukh, apalagi staminaku sudah habis…

Comment from SenaSuzu :  
Suzuna : wah! Ngapain tuh kak You nyeret kak Mamo yang dah sekarat gitu? Ikutin yuk! (sambil nyeret tangan Sena.)  
Sena : Suzuna, jangan ini dong…aku punya firasat buruk nih…  
Suzuna : persetan tuh firasat! *Suzuna kasar banget* Let's GO! kita ikutin mereka. Aq punya firasat yang menyenangkan~

Selasa, 19.34

Lalu, kami berada di lantai enam, lantai paling atas. Serta lantai ini adalah lantai parkir atas dan berhadapan langsung dengan langit. Hi!!! Gelap lagi! Ditambah lagi anginnya berhembus kencaang sekali. Hiruma ngapain sih ngajakin aku kesini?

"Hiruma, ngapain disini? Aku mau pulang." Tanyaku.

"Nanti dulu cewek sialan. Tunggu saja. Ke ke ke…" jawabnya dengan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Huh, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan mahluk ini? apalagi…disini gelap, dingin, tidak ada orang…hanya kami berdua. Jangan-jangan…Hi!!! Otakkku mulai berpikir enggak normal nih.

Tiba-tiba…ada suara letusan dari bawah…

**DUUUAAARRRRR!!! DEEERRRR!!!!**

Eh, kukira apa, ternyata...kembang api! Uwa…Indah sekali. Seperti bunga saja. Selain itu, ada atraksi kembang api. Ada yang meledak terus jatuhnya seperti hujan gitu, ada yang seperti komet, lalu, satu ledakan bisa warna-warni gitu. Merah, pink, kuning, hijau, dan lain-lain. Hebat! Kelihatan jelas disini. Sekeliling yang tadinya gelap, berubah jadi terang benderang. Dibawah, ada pertunjukan musik dari band papan atas. Baik bang Jadie atau band yang sering muncul di TV. Ah~ jangan-jangan…Hiruma sengaja mengajakku kesini karena ini. Dia mau menunjukkan pertunjukkan kembang api ini padaku.

"Hi, Hiruma…jadi, kamu ngajak aku kesini untuk nunjukkin ini? Kalau gitu, Thanks ya, Hiruma." kataku dengan senyum.

"Eh, jangan salah manajer sialan. Emang sih perkataanmu ada benarnya, tapi masih ada dodol." katanya sambil berjalan mendekat kearahku. Lalu, diapun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Dilihat dari kotaknya, kotaknya dihiasi pita kecil dan berwarna emas. Lalu, dibelakangku kembang api meletus dan menyala dengan sangat terang. Sampai-sampai wajah Hiruma yang kulihat tadi samar-samar karena gelapnya langit kini terlihat dengan jelas dengan cahaya warna oranye.

**DUUUAAARRRRR!!! DEEERRRR!!!**

Lalu, dia membuka kotak kecil itu dihadapanku. Dan di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah kalung kecil(2) dengan tempat foto. Dan…kembang api pun menyala lagi. kali ini dengan cahaya warna hijau. Serta kembang api menyala berbentuk komet.

**DUUUUAAAARRRR!!! DEEERRRRR!!!**

Setelah cahaya kembang api itu meredup, Hiruma pun berdiri di depanku dengan kalung yang ia pegang. Dan ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Akupun berdiri, menunggu. Dan suasana itu…tiba-tiba hening. Hiruma pun menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Lalu, diapun mulai berbicara.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Mamori…"

Eh?

**DUUUUUAAAAAARRRRR!!! DEEEERRRRR!!!!**

Suara kembang api itu seolah-olah ikut mendukung apa yang Hiruma tadi katakan. Eh, ulang tahunku? Mustahil. Hari ini kan…hari Selasa. Tanggal…Ehm…24 November! Itu kan hari ulang tahunku! A, aku benar-benar lupa. Ditambah lagi, gara-gara kejadian yang aneh-aneh kemarin, aku sama sekali enggak tahu. Lalu, Hiruma ingat lagi padahal orangnya sendiri lupa. Ah~ aku, aku…mukaku serasa berubah warna. Habis…Hanya Hiruma yang tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Padahal, dia itu kan cuek, jahil, iblis lagi. Ma, mana mungkin. I, ini…pasti salah. Ini pasti mimpi. Tapi, sekarang dihadapanku…ada seseorang yang tahu hari yang bahkan aku sendiri lupa. Yup, dialah…Hiruma Yoichi. Cowok yang paling ditakuti, cowok yang paling licik, cowok yang paling nyebelin dan…satu-satunya cowok yang bisa membuatku berdebar-debar…

"Hei! Ada apa bengong gitu hah?" tiba-tiba Hiruma menbuyarkan lamunanku.

"E, enggak ada apa-apa, Hiruma. Ha, hari ulang tahunku? Ka, kau…" kataku sambil menundukkan muka karena malu. Tanpa sadar…ada sesuatu yang keluar dari kedua bola mataku.

"Tentu saja, cewek sialan. Memangnya kenapa? Kau marah? Kaget? Atau…lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Hiruma sambil memegang pundakku. "Hei! Ada apa sih? Eh, kenapa ka…u…?"

Tanpa sadar…aku menangis, mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi…ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan. Bukan air mata kekesalan karena aku sering diejek sama Hiruma. Tapi…ini…aku enggak bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas bahwa…aku senang. Senang sekaligus terharu. Entah apa kenapa aku jadi begini tapi…Ukh…Thanks ya Hiruma. Kau adalah yang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Padahal, mamaku sendiri tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Rasanya…senang…Ukh, hanya itu satu kata yang mewakili perasaanku ini.

"Hei, kau ada apa hah? Nangis gitu. Dasar…" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa Hiruma. A, aku…enggak marah kok. malah, justru aku senang. Habis, kamu tuh ya. Ada-ada saja bikin orang terkejut lah, apalah. Tapi…Ehm…Thanks ya, Hiruma." Lalu, akupun berusaha menghapus air mataku yang sempat keluar ini dengan tanganku. Lalu, akupun memandang wajah Hiruma, tersenyum, sebagai tanda terima kasih.

_Tidak ada kata romantis yang ia ucapkan…_

_Tidak ada perlakuan yang membuatku terkesan…_

_Tapi…aku tahu…_

_Dialah yang terbaik…_

DEG!

Eh, I, itu…apa itu…

Hatiku…berkata begitu…

Kepada Hiruma? Mustahil

Apakah aku…

Suka sama dia?

**DUUUAAAARRRR!!! DOOORRRRR!!!**

Cahaya berwarna merah muda terang dalam sekejap pun menyinari kami selama beberapa detik dan seolah-olah mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini. Suka? Pada Hiruma? Mahluk paling mengerikan itu? Kenapa? Apa dia perlakukan aku sebaik ini? apa dia mengingatkanku tentang ulang tahunku? Apa? Apa? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi…entah kenapa sosok ini terus bergejolak dalam diriku. Hiruma…aku…tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu. Tapi…aku sangat berterima kasih karena…dia tahu ini adalah ulang tahunku. Dan cahaya lain juga menyinari ku seolah-olah inilah, inilah…hadiah ulang tahunku. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Hiruma. Benar-benar…hebat! Lalu, akupun memandang setiap letusan kembang api itu dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Aku ingin momen ini tidak akan dilupakan begitu saja oleh otakku.

"Eh, Hiruma." Tanyaku sambil memandang cahaya kembang api yang baru saja meletus.

"Apa?" sahutnya.

"Ng…kalung itu…Ehm, beli dimana?" tanyaku sambil terus memandang setiap cahaya kembang api yang menyilaukan. Sebenarnya…aku ingin menanyakan kalung itu untukku atau tidak. Karena takutnya disangka geer atau apalah, maka aku menanyakan itu.

"Beli di…yah, pokoknya toko pernak-pernik yang ada kata Fami-nya lah. Aku beli saat kau hilang, manajer sialan." Jawabnya.

"Heh, aneh ya dirimu. Tadi, bilang Ane sialan. Trus Mamori. Tadi, bilang cewek sialan. Tadinya lagi, bilang manajer sialan. Kamu manggil aku apa sih?" tanyaku yang sengaja menghindari kontak mata dari Hiruma.

"Suka-suka aku, cewek sialan. Oh, ya mau aku pasangin kalung ini untukmu?" tawarnya.

"Jadi…ini kalung untukku?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Tentu saja, jelek. Sini, kemarikan lehermu." Jawabnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuhku lalu memasang kalungnya ke leherku. Ah~ seperti tadi…seperti di belakang sekolah kemarin. Saat aku mau berterima kasih sama Hiruma karena dia menangkap maling yang menyamar jadi wanita yang tabrakan di depan rumahku sampai-sampai jadi cerita buruk. Lalu, dia…yah, seperti ini. Wajahnya mendekat. Nafasnya terasa lembut di depan wajahku. Dan rambutnya pun menyentuh keningku. Dan lingkaran tangannya pun berubah jadi pelukan. Entah kenapa, aku tidak mau ini terhenti begitu saja. Ini aneh! Aneh memang. Apa karena mood-ku lagi baik? atau aku...Lalu, tiba-tiba gerakan Hiruma terhenti. Dan kembang api pun menyala dengan terangnya.

**DUUUAAAAARRRRR!!!! DOOOOORRRR!!!**

"Nah, sudah." kata Hiruma sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Eh?

"I, itu saja?" tanyaku dengan heran. Kukira dia…

"Apa sih?" tanyanya balik.

"E, enggak kok. Thanks Hiruma. Kalungnya bagus." kataku sambil memperhatikan kalungnya. Hm…seleranya ok juga. Tapi…aku masih bingung. Tadi, Hiruma…dilihat dari caranya tadi dia pasti melakukan itu, dia pasti akan menciumku. Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja ya? Hah, hari ini aku lagi aneh. Aku ingin menanyakannya ke dia tapi…pasti Hiruma dapat bahan ancaman lagi dariku. maka, aku memilih untuk diam saja.

"Hoi! pulang yuk. Aku capek, manajer sialan." ajakknya.

"I, iya!" kataku dan aku memegang tangan Hiruma. EH? GYA!!! refleks! refleks! itu gerak refleks. Aku buru-buru melepaskannya tapi…

"Masih ramai, manajer sialan. Kalau kau hilang lagi, aku tidak akan mencarimu lagi!" katanya sambil memegang tanganku. Hah~ kagetnya…lalu, aku dan Hiruma keluar dan turun ke lantai dasar untuk pulang karena kami sudah capek. Dan entah kenapa Hiruma mengunci pintu lantai enam. Why?

Comment from SenaSuzu :  
Suzuna : KYA!!! Kyai kyai! tapi…kenapa kak You tadi berhenti? padahal, itu bagian yang disukai para readers lho! (sambil mengupdated status. tanpa sadar, baterenya mau habis.)  
Sena : e, entahlah. Tapi…disini dingin lho. Suzuna, ayo cepat turun!  
Suzuna : bener juga. (lalu, Suzuna berjalan kearah pintu dan…) Se, Sena kok pintunya enggak bisa dibuka?  
Sena : apa iya? (lalu, Sena mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.) Be, benar! terkunci!  
Suzuna : bentar. (nelpon polisi ato ambulan [?] tapi sayangnya hape Suzuna lowbatt.) ah~ pantas saja Kak You berhenti. Ternyata udah ketahuan. Terpaksa, kita harus turun ke lantai dasar pake tangga darurat. (menunjuk sebuah pintu)  
Sena : HIE!!! (ingus keluar dari hidungnya…)

Untuk sementara kita tidak akan melihat SenaSuzu untuk beberapa saat…

Selasa, 20.08

"Hiruma…jangan nyengir gitu napa. Ngeri tahu…" peringatku kepada Hiruma. Habis…setelah dia mengunci pintu lantai enam, dia dari tadi terkekeh-kekeeeh terus. Ada apa sih? emangnya ada yang lucu? Harus panggil dokter bedah nih jika ingin tahu isi tengkoraknya gimana. Yah, tapi…untuk soal tadi…saat dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku…itu tidak perlu dicek sampai sejauh itu. Dan…entah kenapa…perasaanku kepada Hiruma menjadi begitu besarnya.

Lalu, kamipun turun. Dan mall masih ramai dan makin lama makin ramai. Duh, aku pusing melihat lautan manusia di sana.

Aku dan Hiruma buru-buru pergi dari sana. Maklum, tulang-tulang dan persendian kami sudah kelewat batas. Setelah kami menunggu di halte, kamipun naik bus dan pulang. Dan Hiruma membuka topinya.

"Cih! Akhirnya lepas juga." leganya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan topinya. Seperti kepanasan saja. Padahal, udara malam ini lumayan dingin lho. "Hei, manajer sialan. Nanti besok pagi kamu harus bawa semua peralatan Amefuto yang tadi kita beli. Kamu dengar tidak? Hei!" sahutnya. Ah…aku sudah lelah sekali. Saking lelahnya, aku tidak mendengar apa yang tadi Hiruma katakan setelahnya dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundak Hiruma. Dan dalam beberapa saat, akupun tertidur…

Dan…aku bermimpi. Mimpi itu…wajah Hiruma mendekat ke arah wajahku. Dan rambutnya…menyentuh keningku. Nafasnya…terasa dekat sekali. Dan hidungnya menyentuh hidungku dan mulutnya menempel di mulutku. Ah…Mustahil. Ini pasti mimpi. Tapi…kenapa ini begitu kerasa? Terserahlah. Mimpi bisa jadi begitu terasa, nyata, bahkan bisa jadi De Javu. Yeah, kalau Hiruma lakukan itu pasti bakal muntah dia. Tapi…kenapa aku bermimpi seperti ini? Apakah aku menyadari kalau aku menyukai dia? Kalau iya…tidak apa-apa kan? Ini dibiarkan saja. Ah, ini makin membingungkan saja.

Dan malam itu…aku bermimpi indah…

* * *

Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga nieh Chappie!  
Gara-gara dua adek gw yang main komputer, jadi harus antri deh (tapi kan sudah terpecahkan masalahnya, jadi enggak ada masalah lagi dong?)  
Ingin deh punya komputer pribadi X3  
Coba saja kalau aq gabung di fanfic ini 2 bulan lebih cepat, pasti pas nih! ultahnya Mamori. tapi ini hanya mimpi…TT^TT

Jelasin yang dikasih nomor ah~

(1) Kalung kecil. Err…aku blum mutusin bentuknya apa nieh. Love, pasaran. Bulat, sederhana. Kotak? Apalagi. Bisa disangka ngefans band kotak tuh. Apalagi bintang. Enggak banget deh. Apa ada yang ingin ngasih saran?

Ini hanya catatan kecil. Jangan heran klo bahasanya agak ngaco. Oh, ya. jangan bilang Mamori ya! nanti saia bisa disumpel kue sus sama dya. Mending klo kue sus mahal nan enak, Kue sus basi! Kalau Hiruma sih enggak masalah karena saia dah suap dia dengan memberikan rahasia pak SBY yang saia dapat selama tiga minggu, 34 jam, 200 menit, 9.4 detik (?) jadinya enggak masalah sie. **Author POV :**

* * *

Hiruma dan Mamori masuk ke bus setelah menunggu selama 54 menit (?). Dan mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang. Untunglah bus itu enggak rame dan itu menguntungkan buat mereka yang dah capek. Habis, kalau rame, bakal repot desak-desakan. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi mereka duduk dengan segera.

"Cih! Akhirnya lepas juga." leganya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan topinya. Seperti kepanasan saja. Padahal, udara malam ini lumayan dingin lho. sekitar 12…eh! 21 derajat Kelvin (?). lalu, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan topinya, ia ngomong sama Mamori. "Hei, manajer sialan. Nanti besok pagi kamu harus bawa semua peralatan Amefuto yang tadi kita beli. Kamu dengar tidak? Hei!" sahutnya dan ia kesal karena dikacangin sama Mamori. Ternyata, Mamori keburu dibawa sama iblis tidur. Dia tidur di pundak Hiruma.

"Cih! sialan. Dasar monster lemak! Kue sus itu benar-benar membuatmu gila. Sekali-kali makan hal yang normal ngapa! Ngiler lagi." Kesalnya. (A/N : Hiruma…untung Mamori dah tidur. Kalau enggak, dia bakal mendengar perkataanmu tadi dan mencekekmu sampai mati.[?])

Hiruma lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya. Lalu, ia melihat Mamori yang terlelap dengan pulas. Tch! Ternyata dia lumayan kelelahan juga. Apa karena cari-cari aku tadi? saat dia hilang tadi? yah, untuk sementara aku biarin saja deh. Enggak sering kok. batin Hiruma. Hiruma lalu memperhatikan wajah Mamori yang lagi tertidur. Menyebalkan! Wajahnya lumayan juga. batin Hiruma sekali lagi. Lalu, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Mamori dan melingkatkan tangannya ke pundak Mamori. Lalu, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori. Rambutnya pun menyentuh keningnya dan rambut Mamori pun menyentuh keningnya juga. dan diapun bisa menghitung bulu mata Mamori. Nafas Mamori berhembus tepat di depan wajahnya. Lembut, dan tenang…dan Mamori pun membuka matanya. Tapi, hanya sedikit. Dan Hiruma pun tahu itu. Dan dia mengatakan…

"Ini ganti yang tadi, Manajer sialan…"

Dan wajahnya yang hanya beberapa senti tadi, kini mulai menyentuh satu sama lain. Dan Mamori pun menutup matanya. Dan itu, menjadi waktu yang panjang bagi mereka berdua…

* * *

Author : ke ke ke…seram, seram…*seram apanya?*  
Mamori tiba-tiba muncul : Hei! apaan tuh?  
author : Hya~ ngg…enggak apa apa. bener kan Tuan Hiruma??? *mencoba mengambil alih*  
Hiruma : iya kok. enggak apa-apa. ke ke ke…sudah ya. aq mau ngancam presiden SBY dulu. Jarang lho bisa ancam negara. apalagi disana ada Komodo. bisa jadi hal bagus nih buat anak-anak sialan. nanti mereka training dikejar komodo! *ngeloyor pergi*  
Mamori : darimana ia dapat black mail pak SBY? entar gimana nasib bangsa Indonesia nanti kalau diambil alih olehnya?  
Author : e…enggak tau…*nyiapin pasport. mau ke luar negeri atau keluar angkasa. Kalian juga, ya!* Dagg kak Mamori!!!  
Mamori : Hei! bagaimana dengan kelanjutan fanficnya?  
Author : saia lanjutin disana. ke ke ke…review yach…


	9. Mimpi, kehebohan menghampiri

Ah~ sudah di chap 9. Oh, ya. Happy New Year semuanya!!!

Biasa, chap yang biasanya puanjaaang akan segera dimulai dan biasa telat updetnya :P

Sebelum itu BaSi (Basa Basi) dulu ah~

RisaLoveHiru : enggak nyium? Karena Hiruma tahu ada 2 mahluk sialan yang membuntutinya. Dan sukses membuat mereka flu babi(?) kunci? ok juga. Ah, masih saja telat karena lagi hujan, enggak ada penangkal petir. Uhuy~ ok juga. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Mamori ada alat pelacak. Sehingga Hiruma tahu dimana Mamori berada *kayak dibuntuti saja =_=;*

Machi13shield : ke ke ke…kasihan tuh mereka. Kualat XD

Dillia shiraishi : Ah, gitu ya. thanks ya max.

FuckingEbong : dari namamu kayaknya sama berbahaya kayak Hiruma =_=; gak ah! Wkwkwkwkwk..

YohNa –nyu- : Gpp kok. awas, kalau panasnya begitu, tandanya ada yang enggak beres sama Hpnya XD

Aha ha~ baeklah. Mulai ah. Tuk warningnya silahkan lihat di chappie sebelumnya~ (malez nuliz)

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by Alumina Akari –chan yang niknamenya berubah jadi 2586462 Akari –chan- dari kemaren**

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rabu, 06.10

Matahari perlahan memancarkan sinarnya. Sinarnya yang hangat perlahan-lahan memasuki tubuhku yang lelah akibat jalan-jalan kemarin. Sesekali aku sengaja menginjak genangan air yang menghalangi langkahku ke sekolah. Embun berkejaran diantara dedaunan. Pagi mulai beranjak terang menampakkan rutinitas sana-sini. Ada yang menyapu dedaunan, ada yang baru keluar dari rumah hendak ke sekolah, kantor, atau berkerja. Ada yang senam kecil-kecilan di teras rumahnya dan berbagai macam kegiatan lainnya yang dilakukan orang setiap pagi.

Akupun berjalan ke sekolah dengan membawa beberapa kotak besar yang berisi peralatan Amefuto. Tadi pagi ada kiriman peralatan Amefuto atas nama Anezaki Mamori. Yeah, itu namaku. Huh, Hiruma seenaknya saja. Menyerahkan semuanya padaku dan aku harus bersusah payah untuk membawa semua peralatan ini ke ruangan klub. Untung saja beratnya tidak lebih dari 20 kg. Kalau tidak, aku enggak bakal kuat dan harus bolak-balik mengambil kesana kemari dari rumah ke sekolah yang lumayan jauh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hiruma, yah dia membuat mukaku kusut plus jantungku berdebar-debar. Jika aku mengingatnya, aku merasa mukaku merah padam. Habis, tadi malam, saat aku tertidur di bus, aku bermimpi aneh. Dan mimpi itu…

Mimpi berciuman…

Dengan Hiruma…

KYA!!!! MUSTAHIL!!! Aneh banget! Apalagi, sentuhan itu, nafas itu, dan segala macam yang berhubungan dengan itu kok nyata banget~ duh, kenapa aku mimpi kayak gitu ya? apa sering baca komik atau novel begituan? Apa karena saat aku nonton film selalu ada adegan kiss-nya? Atau, atau, atau…aku menyadari kalau aku suka sama Hiruma sejak malam tadi. Tapi, enggak sampai segitunya kali sukanya kepada seseorang sampai bermimpi begitu. Ih~ heran deh. Duh, lupakan, lupakan! Daripada memikirkan itu, mending buru-buru ke sekolah deh. Lalu, beres-beres ruangan klub dan piket. Mengingat hari ini aku dapat giliran piket.

Tiba-tiba, aku menendang sesuatu dan tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan…gawat! Aku bakal jatuh. Hie!

GREB!

Eh, ada yang menangkapku dari belakang. Tangannya melingkari pinggangku. Kotak-kotak yang aku bawa pun berjatuhan. Dan aku melihat kebelakang, melihat siapa yang menangkapku. Dan…

"Ke ke ke…bersihkan telingamu, manajer sialan. Sebab, kalau keseimbanganmu terganggu itu artinya telinganmu sedang error." Kata orang yang menangkapku. Dari nada bicara yang kasar dan mengejek ini…"Hiruma!"

Aku buru-buru berdiri dan memungut kotak-kotak yang berisi peralatan Amefuto dengan tanganku. "Hiruma, ngapain kamu disini?" dan tiba-tiba Hiruma mengambil salah satu kotak peralatan Amefuto.

"Menjaga peralatan ini supaya enggak remuk ditindih olehmu, manajer sialan." Jawabnya. "Dah, cepat. Mau segera diganti tahu." Katanya sambil membawa kotak itu.

"A, anu…makasih ya Hiruma." Kataku.

"Lupakan basa-basinya, cepat!" katanya sambil memerintah. Lalu, aku berjalan dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari dia. Takut mukaku dilihat olehnya karena aku teringat dengan mimpi tadi.

Rabu, 06.24

"Mamori-SAMA!!! MAMORI-SAMA!!!" suara aneh itu muncul setelah aku meletakan peralatan Amefuto di ruangan klub dan mengomeli Hiruma karena menembaki dan menyuruh Cerberus mengejar Sena dan kawan-kawan. Dan aku baru saja mau ke kelas, mau piket.

"Eh?" aku menoleh dan di belakangku ada suara keras dan beberapa derap kaki. Ada apa ini? Apalagi teriak-teriak begitu sambil menyebut-nyebut namaku.

"STOP!!!" teriak dua orang cewek yang melindungiku dengan membawa sebuah sapu di tangannya. Yup, dua cewek itu adalah Sara dan Ako yang setia melindungiku dari kerubutan para fansku yang membabi buta padahal aku enggak minta mereka melakukan itu. Seperti _bodyguard_ saja =_=; Yah, tapi ok juga sih. Dalam sekejap, para fansku yang kebanyakan laki-laki berhenti tepat di depan dua sahabatku itu. Dan mereka membawa Hp. Padahal dilarang bawa Hp di sekolah. Dasar, harus kutegur mereka semua.

"Hei! kan dilarang bawa Hp. Ayo sini. Mau kusita." kataku sambil menjulurkan tanganku ke mereka. Aku adalah anggota komite disiplin sekolah. Dan itu adalah hak-ku.

"A, anu…Mamori-sama. Coba anda lihat ini." kata seorang fansku yang membawa Hp. dan dia menyerahkan Hpnya padaku. di layar Hp itu terpampang sebuah halaman website jejaring sosial, Facebook. Dan disana ada beberapa foto yang di-_Upload_ oleh pemiliknya. Foto itu…EHHKKK?!!! I, ini kan fotoku saat ke mall bareng Hiruma kemarin. Belum soal mimpi aneh itu, sekarang ada seseorang yang meng_upload_ fotoku. Ditambah lagi, pas aku berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, dan lain-lain. Tpai sepertinya kejadian kembang api itu enggak ada. Fyuh…tapi, ini kan malu-maluin banget.

"Ssttt…Mamori, ini kan foto kamu sama pacar kamu yang _Backstreet _itu." Bisik Ako.

"Mamori, bukan kami lho yang _upload_. Kami kan sahabatmu. Masa ngelakuin itu sih." lanjut Sara sembari berbisik.

"A, aku juga enggak tahu!!!" belaku sambil berbisik. Beberapa fansku mulai heboh sendiri karena dicuekin.

"Mamori-sama, apa anda…sudah punya pacar?" tanya laki-laki yang terdaftar dalam fansclub Mamori entah-siapa-yang-bikin. Lalu, disusul pertanyaan sama oleh yang lain. duh, suasana makin memanas.

"Duh, gimana ini?" tanyaku kepada Sara dan Ako sembari berbisik. Habis, cowok yang bersamaku itu kan Hiruma yang lagi menyamar. Mana mungkin aku bilang begitu? jika aku bilang begitu, pasti anggota fansclub yang entah-siapa-yang-bikin bakal syok dan menggelar acara doa bersama untuk keselamatanku =_=;

"Aku enggak tahu, Mamori. Lagipula, siapa yang meng_upload_ ini? Satu-satunya petunjuk hanya peng_upload_ foto ini dengan _nickname_ 'Skate Girls~' itu kan bukan nama asli." jawab Ako bingung. "Apa boleh buat. Kalau aku jadi kamu aku bakal ngaku deh."

Gimana ini? masa sih? masa harus ngaku kalau cowok-yang-bersamaku-itu-adalah-Hiruma adalah pacarku. Bisa kiamat.

"MAMORI-SAMA!!!" teriak semua fansku dengan mengharapkan jawaban dariku. Yah, terpaksa deh TT^TT

"I, i…ii…iy..iya. I…i..it, itu…pp..pa…pac…paca….pac…pacar…kk…ku…" jawabku dengan terbata bata. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" teriak semua anggota fansclub dengan raut putus asa. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berlari-lari, nangis entah-itu-air-mata-atau-bukan, adan ada yang bunuh diri ramai-ramai dari pohon mangga(?). Dan teriakan mereka mengundang perhatian para murid lainnya. Duh, mengerikan. Beberapa dari mereka menyindir dan mengomentari aku sembari berbisik dan memasang muka sinis dan ada yang memasang muka bahagia. Dan mereka mengeluarkan Hpnya dari tempat persembunyian dan melihat foto-fotoku di website yang dimaksud. Dan para guru hanya bisa bengong meratapi nasibnya(?)

Dan sepertinya permasalahanku bukan hanya itu saja…

Rabu, 10.01

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Jam yang tepat untuk menyegarkan diri dari kepenatan pelajaran dan hari-hari belajar yang monoton. Aku lagi ingin ke kantin tapi…kejadian tadi pagi kan heboh banget. Pasti jadi bahan pembicaraan yang hangat disana oleh sekumpulan remaja-remaja yang ngumpul disana. Dan jika aku ke kantin, pasti semua yang ada di sana menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Selain itu, mimpi aneh itu masih kepikiran. Daripada bikin bete disana. Mending di kelas saja deh. Tapi…aku lapar. Kue sus yang aku beli kemarin, aku lupa memasukkannya ke tasku karena aku harus membawa kotak-kotak itu segera. Ukh, bete banget.

"Mamori, enggak ke kantin?" tanya Ako.

"Aku malas, Ako. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan…" jawabku seadanya sambil merebahkan tubuh bagian atas ke meja.

"Mau kubelikan sesuatu? Aku mau ke kantin nanti setelah menyerahkan buku piket ini ke wali kelas." Tawarnya. "Gimana?"

"Ng…roti coklat sama jus jeruk dingin deh." Jawabku sambil tetap dalam posisi lunglai =_=;

Lalu, Ako keluar dari kelas. Dan...ada sebuah suara dari speaker sekolah.

"UNTUK ANGGOTA KOMITE DISIPLIN SEKOLAH, SEGERA DATANG KE RUANG AULA. SEKALI LAGI. UNTUK ANGGOTA KOMITE DISIPLIN SEKOLAH, HARAP SEGERA DATANG KE RUANG AULA."

"EEEKKKHHH?! Enggak jadi ke kantin dong." Kata Ako dengan kecewa. "Mamori, ayo. Kita dipanggil. Mungkin soal pensi akbar yang akan segera dilaksanakan."

"Iiii….yaaa…." jawabku dengan malas. Dengan langkah gontai, aku pergi ke ruang aula.

Rabu, 10.02

Kami, aku dan Ako, duduk di kursi dengan jendela di belakang kami. Dan disebelah kiriku, ada Sara yang sudah duduk disana dari tadi. Satu-persatu, anggota yang lain pun datang. dan mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing yang telah disediakan. Setelah situasinya tenang karena para anggota mengeluh karena belum menyantap makanan di kantin, maka rapat pun dimulai mengenai PenSi(Pentas Seni) Akbar tahun ini. (_Author : maaf saia tidak tahu gimana suasana rapat-rapat gitu jadi klo ada yang ganjil maafkan ya !!!_)

"Ehem, ehem. Nah, semuanya. Kita mulai rapatnya. Baiklah, kita akan bahas mengenai pensi akbar tahun ini." kata ketua anggota yang berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata. (_Author : ketua anggota itu kayak Conan dari anime Detective Conan. Tahu kan? Ke ke ke…bang Aoyama pinjem bentar ya _)

"Apa yang dibahas? Biaya? Sudah. Tema pensi? Sudah. Sponsor? Sudah. Musik dan seni lainnya? Sudah. Apalagi, Kazu?" tanya salah satu anggota dengan nada jutek. Sepertinya ia masih belum melupakan suapan terakhirnya saat di kantin. Itu bisa dilihat dari bekas makanan yang masih menempel di mulutnya ^^ (_Author : kalau yang ini kayak Renji di anime Bleach. Tahu kan? Bang Tite Kubo pinjem bentar ya_ ^^)

"Begini. Supaya pensi ini beda dengan yang lain, bagaimana kalau kita membuat semacam acara menarik gitu? Seperti lomba, game atau…pertunjukan analisis?" jelas ketua anggota dengan menggerakan kacamatanya sambil membuka sebuah buku.

"Mata lo analisis! Dasar freak Holmes!" kata cowok yang mirip Renji dari Bleach oleh authornya dengan kasar. Oh, ya. namanya sama, Renji.

"Renji…kamu ini. Hm…benar juga. Kita harus bikin yang baru dalam pensi nanti." Guman Sara. "Tapi…bikin apa ya?"

Beberapa menit, ruang aula suasananya menjadi sunyi. Sepi, memikirkan apa yang bagus untuk pensi nanti. Soalnya ini untuk mengangkat derajat SMA Deimon yang kepintaran muridnya itu rata-rata dan jauh dibawah itu. Bayangin aja. SMA Deimon peringkat ke tiga belas dari SMA yang pernah kami lawan dalam American Football. Itu belum semua SMA di Tokyo. Bahkan, Jepang. Dan juga kami rencananya mengundang sekolah lain dan kerabat keluarga kami untuk datang memeriahkan pensi akbar tersebut. Dengan begitu, derajat sekolah kami jadi lebih naik meskipun hanya satu tingkat. Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian, salah satu cowok anggota komite mengangkat tangannya.

"AKU! AKU! AKU!" teriak cowok itu. Sepertinya ia menemukan ide bagus.

"Apa, Minato? Tenang saja. Kamu enggak bakal diabaikan kok." kata Kazu yang merupakan ketua rapat ini. (_Author : ni mahluk kayak Naruto. Cerewetnya minta ampun. Om Kishimoto njem ya…_)

"Habis, aku menemukan ide bagus saat nonton film kemaren. Wuih…pokoknya, Oke deh~" jelas Minato, cowok yang teriak-teriak tadi. Dan diapun menggaruk rambut jabriknya yang gatal.

"Cepat, katakan! Aku lapar nih!" kata Renji sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Lalu, Minato berdiri dan mulai berbicara. "Oke, begini. kalian pasti kaget plus terkesan dengan ideku ini. Ide ini muncul saat aku nonton film bareng kakak perempuanku. Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin nonton film yang rada Action gitu. Tapi, kakakku yang cerewet dan galak malah mengajakku nonton film yang 'enggak banget' deh. Lalu, akupun terpaksa nonton dan…"

"MINATO!!!" teriak semua anggota rapat karena saking jengkelnya dengan kecerewetannya yang 'sungguh terlalu'. Tetapi idenya lumayan brilian lho. Aku juga ikut teriak.

"HYA!!! IYA, IYA! Dan di film itu…" Minato berhenti dan berpikir. Dan membuat kami penasaran. "ada game yang oke untuk dipraktekan untuk pensi ini."

"Lalu, ide itu apa?" tanya Sara yang mulai terbawa suasana. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Jangan ceritakan soal filmnya! Cepat dong. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis tau!" teriak Renji.

"Baiklah. Kita adakan permainan yang melibatkan pengunjung pensi akbar ini. Dan permainan ini bisa saja bikin kita lepas dari status jomlo kita." Kata Minato sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat kami semua bingung dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "Permainannya begini, masing-masing pengunjung diberi sebuah kartu. Kartu itu bertuliskan tempat yang harus didatangi oleh pengunjung itu. Dan mereka tidak tahu kalau kartu itu ada dua dan diberikan oleh pengunjung lainya. Sehingga mereka tidak tahu siapa yang menunggu di tempat yang ditunjukan kartu itu. Dan…"

"Tunggu! Bisa tolong jelaskan dengan contohnya? Kami bingung dengan penjelasanmu tadi…" pinta Sara yang juga terbawa suasana.

"Ah, baiklah. Contoh : ada cewek namanya…A datang ke pensi akbar ini. Dan ada cowok namanya…B juga datang kesini. Mereka itu enggak saling kenal karena dari sekolah yang berbeda. Lalu, mereka diberi sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan 'datanglah ke pohon beringin di belakang sekolah.' Mereka mengikuti petunjuk kartu itu dan mereka pun bertemu disana. Dan setelah itu mereka berkenalan, ngobrol, dan…" kata-kata Minato terhenti. Sepertinya ia bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Itulah akibatnya kalau terlalu banyak omong.

"Mereka jadian khan??? KYA!!! Seperti cinta yang tidak diduga. Sebuah permainan, jodoh, dapet pacar…Aku setuju, setuju! Kita pakai idenya Minato!" teriak Ako sambil kyai kyai sendirian. Hm…menurutku, idenya lumayan juga karena biasanya Minato memberikan ide diluar masuk akal baik saat rapat maupun saat piket saja heboh banget.

"Aku setuju!" kata anggota lain sambil mengacungkan tangan. "Ketua, bagaimana? Tumben lho Minato otaknya cemerlang!"

"Enak saja! Kalau otakku enggak cemerlang, aku enggak bakal jadi anggota komite!" protes Minato kesal. Yup, meski cerewet dan hiperaktif, dia lumayan pintar terutama bahasa Inggris.

Kazu, sang ketua masih diam sambil sesekali membetulkan kacamatanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun buka mulut.

"Ah, aku dapat ide berdasarkan idenya Minato. Baiklah, aku setuju!" kata Kazu.

"Ha~ enggak ada yang cowok-an dikit? Rasanya gimanaa gitu." Celetuk Renji.

"Tenang aja, Renji. Aku bakal ngasih teka-teki yang lumayan memeras otak. Dan pastinya akan dipecahkan oleh cowok yang otaknya lebih logis dari cewek. U fu fu…" tawar Kazu sambil tersenyum tipis. Lalu Renji pun setuju. "Apa semuanya setuju?" tanya Kazu.

"SETUJU!" teriak semua anggota. "Kita akan komfirmasikan rencana ini ke kepala sekolah!" tawar salah satu anggota.

"Mamori, nanti ajak pacarmu ya~ kami sebagai sahabatmu pengen kenal." Kata Ako disusul Sara.

"A, apa?!" kejutku. Belum aku menjawab pertanyaan itu…

KRIIIINNNNGGGGG!!! Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat pun berbunyi.

"AAHHHHKKK!!! NASI GORENG GUE!!!" teriak Renji dengan histeris. Yup, pemuda ini senang banget makan tapi anehnya enggak gendut-gendut. Makanya, ia lumayan dikenal dan bikin iri para cewek-cewek penggemar kuliner yang kebanyakan kue dan cake. Aku juga bikin iri kok mengingat aku sanggup makan kue sus sampai sekarung.

Untungnya, kami diberi waktu untuk menikmati istirahat yang dipakai untuk rapat tadi. tapi, aku langsung pergi ke ruang klub. Ingin beres-beres ruangan klub supaya nanti bisa santai-santai.

"MAMORI!!! BAWA PACARMU YA!!!" teriak Ako dari kejauhan.

"I…i…iya!" jawabku pasrah.

Rabu, 10.31

Akhirnya, aku tiba di ruangan klub. Lalu, aku mengeluarkan kunci yang aku simpan di saku bajuku. Aku memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci, berusaha memasukannya dalam posisi yang pas. Aku memasukkan kunci itu, memutar kunci ke sebelah kanan, membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Hiruma yang lagi mengelap senjatanya. Wah! Kebetulan. Aku harus menyampaikan ini.

"Hiruma, bisa bicara sebentar?" kataku sambil masuk ke ruangan klub. Dan aku menutup pintunya.

"Apa, hah?! Tumben loe kayak gitu. Dan tumben loe enggak berada di dalam kelas. Bolos ya? ke ke ke…bisa jadi bahan ancaman baru nih padamu. Ke ke ke…" kata Hiruma sambil meletakkan senjata dan lap yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap senjatanya tadi. Lalu, ia berjalan kearahku. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, hah?"

"Kamu juga sama. Bolos, ya? kalau absenmu kurang, kamu tidak diperbolehkan ikut klub!" balasku.

"Enak saja. Di kelas lagi remidial ulangan kemarin. Aku enggak remidial jadi aku berada di luar kelas, manajer sialan." Jawabnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Be, begini…tapi kamu jangan marah ya…" kataku sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjukku. Habis, aku mau ngomong tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Yaitu, tentang kesalahpahaman tentang pacarku yang tidak lain adalah…Hiruma!

"Marahnya nanti kalau aku mendengar apa yang mau kau bicarakan, manajer sialan."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahannya sebentar, dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Lalu, aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membicarakan hal ini. dan aku mulai buka mulut. "Begini, Hiruma. Soal kejadian kemarin, saat kita pergi ke Deimon Square. Kamu kan menyamar, lalu kita menyamar jadi sepasang kekasih demi potongan harga. Dan…"

Hiruma mendengarkan perkataanku dengan serius sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dan aku melanjutkan. "Ada yang melihatku dan mengira aku punya pacar dan kau yang menyamar adalah pacarku. Maka, ia memasang foto-foto saat bersamamu di situs Facebook. Dan yang melihat foto itu mengira aku pacaran denganmu. Lalu heboh deh seluruh warga sekolah."

……………………

Hening, tidak ada suara. Yang terdengar hanyalah desahan nafasku yang terkadang beraturan. Dan Hiruma menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan tajam. HI!!! GAWAT!!!

"APPAAAAA!!!" teriaknya sambil memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing. Kedua tangannya yang ia tadi masukkan ke saku celana ia keluarkan dengan kukunya yang tajam. Aura hitamnya yang tadi hitam normal menjadi hitam pekat, menyesakkan. Yah, lebih parah dari kondisinya yang kemarin-kemarin. Lalu, tangannya menghentakkan tembok yang ada di belakangku, "APA MAKSUDMU, MANAJER SIALAN!!! SIAPA YANG MENYEBARKAN FOTO ITU, HAH?! YANG BOLEH MEMPERMALUKAN DAN MENGANCAM HANYA AKU!!!" teriaknya dengan suara keras. "Tch! Untung aku menyamar. Jadi, enggak begitu parah." Untung suasana di sekitar luar ruangan klub sepi, enggak ada seorangpun kecuali kami. dan dia pun mengambil nafas, menyeimbangkan ritme nafasnya yang tadi kacau.

"Hi, Hiruma…anu, temanku ingin kau datang ke pensi akbar yang diadakan nanti. Jadi, kamu…datang ya…dengan berpenampilan seperti saat kamu datang ke mall kemarin…" kataku dengan suara tidak yakin.

"Hah? Tidak mau. Enak saja nyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya. TIDAK!" bantahnya.

"Ta, tapi…kalau ketahuan gimana? Bagaimana dengan reputasiku sebagai murid terpopuler di sekolah?" tanyaku sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang 'akan terjadi' jika seandainya terjadi jauh dari yang direncanakan.

"Pikir sendiri. Masa bodo!" tolaknya. Lalu dia berjalan menjauh dariku, menuju senjatanya yang ia letakkan di meja. "Aku tidak mau terlibat hal-hal aneh lagi padamu."

Duh, bagaimana ini? aku harus lakukan apa supaya…supaya…hal buruk ini bisa aku hindari? "Hiruma, kalau ketahuan kalau pacarku itu adalah kamu, maka reputasimu di sekolah juga merosot lho…"

"HAH?" tanyanya sambil memalingkan mukanya padaku. "Apa maksudmu, manajer sialan?"

"Be, begini…" aku berhenti dan bernafas sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan, "Kalau ketahuan kamu bakal kena imbasnya karena kamulah yang menyamar jadi pacarku. Lalu, apa kata teman-temanmu (baca : budak) kalau kamu diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan murid paling populer sepertiku? Pasti jadi gosip yang heboh." kataku sambil berusaha untuk mengubah pola pikir Hiruma. U fu fu…

"Kau..." Hiruma memelototiku dan berkata, "Baiklah. Tapi awas ya kalau bertindak yang enggak-enggak. Kalau kamu berbuat macam-macam aku enggak mau membantu, manajer jelek."

"Termasuk yang aku katakan tadi?" tanyaku.

"Terserah." Kata Hiruma. Lalu, ia berbalik dan duduk di kursinya saat sebelum kedatanganku. Dan ia mengambil senjata lainnnya dan mengelapnya. "Hei, sudah berapa lama kau berada disini, hah? Mau lebih bersamaku ya? ke ke ke…" katanya sambil ngeledek.

Aku menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Enak saja. Aku mau ke kelas dulu. Oh, ya makasih telah mau membantuku nanti." Aku keluar dari ruangan klub, berniat mau ke kelas, untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Lalu, mulai besok aku akan disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas, wewenang, kewajiban sebagai anggota komite sekolah untuk mensukseskan pensi akbar itu. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Harus fokus!

**Sementara itu…**

"Uwa…komentarnya makin banyak aja. Ada yang mendukung, ada yang menolak, pro-kontra dan lain-lain. Sepertinya memang tepat bagiku untuk menyebarkan foto-foto ini. _upload_ lagi ah! Belum semuanya dimasukin nih." Ujar cewek berambut biru. Diatasnya ada sesuatu yang menari-nari. Dia lagi mengetikkan sesuatu di layar Blackberry-nya dan senyam-senyum sendirian. Lalu, disampingnya ada seorang cowok berambut jabrik coklat lagi celigak-celinguk kesana kemari sambil sesekali mengomentari apa yang dilakukan cewek itu tadi sambil mengelap hidungnya. yup, cewek itu Suzuna Taki dan cowok itu Sena Kobayakawa.

"Su…Suzuna…apa enggak apa-apa nih? Ntar kak Hiruma murka…apalagi kemarin kita kena flu." tanya Sena lagi menoleh ke belakang. "Apalagi, ngapain kita disini? Ngumpet di semak-semak dekat ruang klub? Kamu kan seko…HACHI!"

"Pengen tahu ajah. U fu fu…HACHI!" jawab Suzuna lagi cengar-cengir. "Sena, emangnya nanti ada pensi ya?"

"Ngg…kata kak Mamori sih ada. Nanti awal-awal bulan Desember gitu. Tapi soal tanggal, aku enggak tahu. Memangnya ada apa sih?" ujar Sena dengan ingus beler dari hidungnya. *iyee*

"UNTUK MEMATA-MATAI KAK YOU DAN KAK MAMO, CEBOL SIALAN…" tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara. Suara itu berasal dari mulut seorang pemuda, pemuda yang menyadari kehadiran dua sejoli itu *cailaah sejoli* dari tadi. dan ia memasang muka menyeringai dan mengisi beberapa butir peluru di sebuah bazzoka.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!" teriak pemuda itu dengan suara yang memekakan telinga. Dan kedua sejoli itu kini nasibnya tidak jelas :P

* * *

Ya-ha! Biasa, Review.

Hiruma : Hei, author sialan. Peranku kok dikit banget sih.

Author : protes mulu. Dah syukur loe kumunculin. Dasar.

Hiruma : APA??!!!

Author : dah berisik. Jangan lupa review~ *ditembak Hiruma karena berani membentak mereka.*


	10. sebarkan brosur!

Wih sudah chap 10. tepuk tangan! *plok plok plok*

Biasa. Panjang sekali. Ke ke ke…Ngemeng-ngemeng ii terinspirasi dari pensi yang bakal diadakan di sekolah =_=; jadi staf bagian dekorasi lagi…sebelum itu mo jawab review yang masuk doeloe.

Machi13shield : Internet error? Saia sering malah =_=; kakakakak Hiruma kanibal XP

RisaLoveHiru : ke ke ke…saia juga enggak tahu apa yang dilakuin :P. tukide pensi bner banget. Ntar juga kebawa sama...(beep! Eits sensor. Ntar juga tau.)

FuckingEbong : Uwa…makasih…

YohNa –nyu- : Telat Reviw? Gak masalah. Saia senasib denganmu (_ _)

Fuyuki Namikaze : Oh gitu ya? baru tahu 0.0 Beneran dicium kok. tapi Mamori ngira tuh mimpi. Jadi gila deh. Ah~ sebenarnya saia lebih suka kalau Hirumamo gagal ciuman. He he he…tapi tenang saja. Lagi baek hati(?)

Kayaknya makin gajhe neh.

Warning : OOC, AU, Gajhe, dan klik ajah chap 08 XD~

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by 2586462 Akari –chan- **

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamis, 13.05

Di sekolah, masih heboh dengan berita kemarin. Dan makin heboh saja karena mulai banyak tambahan-tambahan seenaknya dari pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap berita kemarin. Misalnya, punya cowok simpanan atau dipaksa atau apalah pokoknya buruk =_=; Dan selain itu aku sebagai anggota harus mengurus pensi itu. Mulai dari mengumumkannya ke seluruh kelas, membentuk staf, seksi-seksi dan penanggung jawab. Aku mendapat bagian periklanan dan keamanan. Untuk keamanan, rasanya tahun ini baik-baik saja mengingat Hiruma nanti pura-pura jadi pacarku dan tidak ada kesempatan buat mengacau. Untuk periklanan, yaitu mempromosikan pensi ini ke masyarakat, aku dibantu Sara dan Ako. Mereka di bagian dekorasi dan komsumsi dan tugas mereka akan dilakukan besok. Aku nanti akan bantu mereka nanti.

"Hei Mamori. Kamu dapat bagian apa?" tanya Sara.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Maksudnya kamu dapat media mana? Radio, brosur, televisi atau internet. Kamu dapat apa Mamori?"

"Oh…aku dapat bagian menyebarkan brosur. Nih, tasku jadi tebel gini." Jawabku sambil menunjukkan tasku yang tebel dan kayaknya sesak. "Aku ingin menyebarkannya sekarang. Mau bantu?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab mereka bersamaan. "Eh, tapi gimana tugasmu sebagai manajer klub? Nanti itu lho…HI!!!" tanya Ako sambil merinding.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah minta izin ke dia (baca : Hiruma). Jadi enggak apa-apa kok." jelasku.

"Fyuh, syukurlah~ nah, yuk mulai. Aku di taman dan orang-orang yang biasa ngumpul. Sara di kafe-kafe dan mall, Mamori di…" pikir Ako.

"Aku akan menyebarkan brosur ini di sekolah-sekolah." Jawabku.

"Baiklah. Ayo bagi-bagi dulu kertasnya!" usul Sara. Dan kamipun membagi rata kertas brosur yang tersimpan di tasku. Kami akan menyebarkan brosur ini dan berkumpul lagi. tapi sebelum itu kami pulang dulu. Minta izin ke orang tua.

Kamis, 13.20

Lalu, kami berkumpul di papan pengumuman. Tepatnya di dekat halte bus. Di sana, ada papan untuk menempel iklan. Jadi iklan nggak boleh ditempel sembarangan. Aku membawa sepeda. Soalnya aku nanti berkeliling menyebarkan brosur ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir kayak Ishimaru saja ya…

Ako memberi lem diatas kertas-kertasyang lebih dulu tertempel di papan. Ada yang pudar warnanya, ada yang telah dicorat-coret, dan ada juga yang sudah robek. Pokoknya parah.

Sara menempelkan brosur disana. Sekitar tiga brosur. Setelah menempel brosur disana, kami berjalan menuju Balai Iklan dengan aku membawa sepedaku. Enggak jauh dari tempat tadi.

Tiba di Balai Iklan, Ako memberi lem sebanyak mungkin di papan. Setelah itu, giliranku yang menempelkan brosur.

"Oke." Kataku puas.

Berikutnya kita berpencar. Nanti kita kumpul lagi disini." Kata Sara. Lalu Sara dan Ako berjalan ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan. "Mamori, entar kesini lagi nanti jam tiga!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan mereka menghilang dari pandanganku. Lalu aku menaiki sepeda, menaruh brosur di keranjang, dan menggoes menjauhi Balai Iklan.

Aku menggoes sepedaku dan berkeliling. Lalu menyebarkan brosur itu. aku juga melewati sekolah-sekolah yang pernah melawan klub Deimon. Mulai dari Koigahama, Seibu, Ojo, Kyoshin, dan lain-lain. Serta menempelkan beberapa brosur di papan iklan yang aku temui. (Jangan tanyakan Teikoku ama Nasa. Ada di Kansai ma AS.) Tapi anehnya, aku enggak capek sedikitpun! Padahal jaraknya lumayan jauh lho. Mungkin nanti malam ayah akan mengirimkan cream puff khas Eropa yang akan datang nanti. Uwaa…Cream puff. Harum…

Lalu aku berada di papan iklan lagi yang terletak disamping jembatan penyebrangan. Akupun menempelkan beberapa brosur disana. Dan aku melihat keranjang sepedaku. Haduh, masih banyak gini. Numpuk lagi. kapan habisnya? =_=; HIE!!!

"Hei, kalau tak salah kau manajer Deimon itu kan?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku. Aku menoleh menuju sumber suara itu dan dia adalah cowok berambut merah, memakai kacamata, dan menenteng sebuah gitar. Dan lagi pakai baju olahraga. Sepertinya ia lagi latihan. Dan dia adalah…Akaba Hayato! Hyah~ aku lupa kalau sekitar sini ada SMU Bando. Pantes ketemu dia.

"I, iya. Aku manajer Deimon. Lagi menyebarkan brosur pensi sekolahku. Nih!" Jawabku sambil menyerahkan selembar brosur untuk Akaba.

"Oh…gitu ya. Baiklah, nanti aku akan datang." kata Akaba sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin disana ada hal yang dapat mencocokkan kepekaan musikku."

"Ah, terima kasih ya Akaba." Kataku senang. Lalu aku melihat jam. Jam 14.12. Masih belum jam tiga. Lalu aku mendengar suara. Suara itu berasal dari atas jembatan penyebrangan.

"OI!!! COWOK YANG GAK SMART DISANA!!! NYEBELIN LOE!!!" teriak orang yang berdiri di pagar jembatan penyebrangan dan menyisir rambutnya. Serta cewek yang berada disampingnya. Dia adalah Kotaro Sasaki dan Juri Sawai. Biasa dipanggil Julie.

"Sstt! Kotaro! Cepat turun!" peringatnya. Dan obrolan mereka tak kedengaran lagi.

"Oh, ya. bolehkan aku mengambil beberapa brosur ini? aku mau menberitahu ke teman-temanku yang lain." Kata Akaba.

"Eh? Boleh, boleh. Terima kasih." Kataku. Habis, itu sekaligus meringankan bebanku. Lalu aku memberikan beberapa lembar brosur ke Akaba. Akaba menerimanya dan menuju ke jembatan penyebrangan, ke tempat Kotaro dan teman-temannya. Ah, ada yang bergetar dalam kantong celanaku. Ternyata pesan masuk. Aku membukanya :

_Oi manajer sialan. Saat pensi nanti, kamu jangan terlalu mengenalkanku pada orang lain. Nanti ketahuan. Dan kau bolos dan besok akan banyak tugas dari neraka._

_Ke ke ke…_

_Hiruma, The Commander From Hell_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Aku menutup pesan itu dan meletakkan Hpku di kantong celanaku. Lalu aku meninggalkan tempat itu, dan menyebarkan brosur lagi.

Kamis, 15.12

"Sudah ya~ aku pulang dulu. Sudah sore nih!" kata Sara. "Uwa…brosurnya banyak banget. Gila!"

"Untung saja tadi ramai. Kalau enggak nanti kapan selesainya?" kata Ako.

"Mamori, enggak capek? Kamu kan lebih jauh lagi nyebarinnya." Tanya Ako lagi.

"Enggak. Justru aku merasa sehat karena bersepeda." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu kami pulang kerumah masing-masing. Aku mepercepat kayuhku dan ingin segera pulang karena cream puff tidak akan menunggu

**~Oo0oO0o0Oo0oO0Oo0Oo~**

Jum'at, 10.01

"Mamori, soal rencana Minato kira-kira kita namain apa?" Tanya Ako sambil menyeruput jus jeruk dinginnya di kantin bersamaku. Aku lagi menguyah beberapa cream puff.

"Apa ya? aku bingung. Ng…ini kan bisa saja ada yang jadian. Kan kayak cari jodoh gitu." Pikirku bingung.

"Kalau gitu kita namakan saja D Project! Artinya Denstiny." Kata Sara yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Aku lapar. Traktir dong!"

"Denstiny Project atau Death Project?" sindir Ako. Mendengar sindiran Ako aku jadi berpikir. Habis….Hiruma…HIE!!! Oh, ya. mengenai Hiruma nanti kan ada tugas menumpuk dari dia =_=;

"Sara, Ako. Aku ke ruang klub dulu. Ingin menyelesaikan beberapa tugas." Kataku sambil berdiri. Lalu aku bergegas menuju ruangan klub dengan berjalan cepat. Ingin menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dari neraka. Dengan begitu, aku bisa merasa lebih lega nanti karena aku sibuk!

Aku berjalan cepat dan aku sudah keluar dari sekolah dan menuju ruangan klub melewati lapangan. Saat mau sampai, aku mendengar suara. Penasaran, aku mengikuti sumber suara itu dan mendapati seorang cowok dan cewek berdiri berhadapan. Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon, penasaran mau ngapain mereka.

"Ka…ka…kak Seiyo. A, aku…" kata cewek itu. cowok yang berdiri di hadapannya diam, tegang. Dilihat dari muka mereka berdua yang merah, aku menyimpulkan : berusaha menyatakan cinta. Menarik! Ini menarik. Jarang-jarang ngeliat beginian. Biasanya sih ngeliat beginian di film dan komik. _(A/N : Sejak kapan Mamori jadi segila Suzuna?)_

Aku menunggu, penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan akhirnya. "A, aku…aku…aku menyukaimu kak. Kakak mau menerimaku?" kata cewek itu sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan rambutnya. Lalu ia (termasuk aku) menunggu jawaban cowok itu.

"I, i…iya. Mieko. Aku juga menyukaimu." Jawab cowok itu dengan gugup. Cewek itu memandang cowok itu, senang dan terharu.

"Kak Seiyo!" kata cewek itu senang. Cowok itu juga begitu. Cewek itu menghampirinya dan mereka berpelukan. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka….mereka…berciuman! waduh!

Aku terus memandang mereka (ha ha). Duh, kalau saling menyukai langsung tembak saja. Jadi ngeri ih kalau suatu hari nanti aku seperti mereka. Tunggu? Seperti mereka? Aku menyatakan cinta. Dan ke…ke…duh, mukaku memerah.

"Minggir manajer sialan." Kata seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangku. Dia membawa selang air. Tak perlu kujelaskan lagi. Dia Hiruma. Dia memutar keran air yang terpasang diujung selang sampai batas maksimum, dan…

"YAAAAAAHAAAAAA!!!" teriaknya dengan mengarahkan selang air ke…mereka berdua! Dalam sekejap, mereka basah kuyup. Mereka melihat kearah kami dan muka mereka kaget, eh kagop.

"HYAAAA!!!!" teriak mereka sembari berlari ke lapangan. Dan mereka menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di lapangan karena badan mereka basah.

"Ke ke ke…sapa suruh nempel disini? Ganggu pemandangan saja. Ke ke ke..." Kata Hiruma menutup keran air. "Oi, manajer sialan. Ngapain disini?"

Aku segera menghadap Hiruma. "A, anu…aku mau ke ruangan klub."

"Terus ngapain sembunyi ngeliat mereka? Ke ke ke…tak kusangka seorang manajer sialan punya hobi beginian. Ada bahan ancaman baru nih~" kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan buku Ancamannya dan menuliskan sesuatu. Hei!

"Hiruma! Kamu tuh ya…" belaku dan aku kehilangan kata-kata. Sepertinya kemampuanku menghadapi Iblis menurun =_=;

"Mang napa? Bener kan???" kata Hiruma meledek.

Aku menghindar. "Bukan begitu. Bukan soal aku. Tapi mereka!"

"So? Maksud lo yang aku siram tadi?" tanyanya mengejek.

Baguslah, aku bisa menghindar dari soal tadi. lalu aku melanjutkan, "YA! Kamu keterlaluan sekali dengan mereka! Kalau kamu diganggu seperti itu, kamu enggak bakal terima!"

"HA? Kalau kamu diganggu seperti itu? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Hiruma. Eh? GYA! Salah ngomong. Hiruma lalu berjalan mendekat kearahku. Aku bermaksud menghindar dengan mundur kebelakang. Tapi kayaknya enggak bisa deh…aku terhenti dan menempel di pohon. Hiruma menempelkan tangan kirinya di pohon, seolah-olah tidak membiarkanku lolos. "Apa maksudnya, manajer sialan?"

"A…anu…" duh, gimana ini? Tidak bagus! Situasi ini tidak bagus! Jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Ke ke ke…ancaman buatmu tambah lagi." katanya sambil memandang mataku.

"A, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Hiruma tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Dia malah membetulkan rambutku dengan tangan kanannya. Pandangannya tidak teralihkan seolah-olah hanya aku yang ada di pandangannya. Itu membuatku berdebar-debar. "Hi, Hiruma?"

"Diam." Jawabnya singkat dengan nada datar. Tangan kanannya berhenti menyentuh rambutku. Setelah itu dia memandang wajahku dan memegang wajahku. Dia memegang daguku dan mengangkatnya. Ini seperti di belakang sekolah kemarin. Duh, gimana ini? rasanya wajahku memerah tapi aku harus menyembunyikannya karena merasa ini bisa kelihatan olehnya. Diapun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Rambutnya menyentuh mataku, sehingga aku menutup mataku karena takut kena lagi. pandanganku gelap, tidak ada cahaya. Dan…

Cup

Ada sebuah sentuhan lembut dari mulutku. Rasanya…seperti aku memakan kue sus lembut dari toko. Tapi, ini lebih…

Dan aku membuka mataku. Saat kubuka, Hiruma berada di hadapanku.

"Apa?"

"Eh, tadi…kamu ngapain?" tanyaku shock. Apa bingung?

"Tahu kan?" jawabnya sekaligus bertanya. "Nanti kita menyamar jadi sepasang kekasih. Harus terbiasa dengan itu, manajer sialan." Katanya santai. Lalu dia berjalan menjauh dariku. "Cepat! Ada tugas from Hell menunggu!"

Kayaknya mukaku memerah. Duh, meski Hiruma enggak mengatakannya jelas, tapi malah bikin parah. Jantungku serasa meledak. "He, hei!"

"Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke~" dia malah jawab ketawa gitu. Hah~sepertinya kemampuanku menghadapi Iblis ini benar-benar menurun =_=;

BRAK!

"Ng, suara apa itu manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma sambil berjalan.

"Entahlah." Kataku celingak-celinguk. Takutnya ada sesuatu. Dan juga bagaimana kalau tadi kelihatan seseorang? Nanti ada gosip baru yaitu…HIE!!! Gak bisa bayangin! Aku bergagas ke ruangan klub, menyelesaikan tugas dari neraka. Lalu, membantu Ako dan Sara dengan tugas mereka.

**Sementara itu…**

"Su, Suzuna kamu ini. Gak kapok juga. Mau mendapat siksaan lagi ya dari kak Hiruma?" tanya Sena yang ngintip bareng Suzuna diatas genteng sekolah(?). "Dan juga kamu sekolah enggak?"

Suzuna melepaskan teropongnya. "Demi ini, aku rela dah~ ini bisa jadi pelajaran untukmu, Sena."

"Pelajaran apanya? tubuhku penuh luka nih." Kata Sena sambil menunjukkan tangannya. (tunggu, diapain sih sama Hiruma?)

"Ah, kamu ini. Ngg…ngomong-ngomong suata BRAK itu apa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Enggak tahu. Daripada itu, cepat pergi dari sini. Entar ada Kak Hiruma." Kata Sena.

"Bener juga. CEPAT!"

* * *

Bagaimana hari esok selanjutnya?

Apakah pensi Deimon akan sukses?

Bagaimana dengan D-Project-nya?

Apakah suara BRAK! Itu?

Sampai kapan pertanyaan gahje ini akan muncul?

Dan…review yach!


	11. Awal pensi Deimon

HA!!! Sudah chap 11? Hii…maaf ya karna keyboard ngaco, engak bisa nyala (_ _) hiks, lalu tryout, de el el. lama nian…maaf! makin dikit nie...

Err…reviewnya saia gag sempat balas XD karena kebelet nyelesain ni fic. Trus buka email yang dalam sehari bisa dapat **30 email**. HI!

YA HA! OOC, AU de el el bercampur disini! Makin aneh!!!

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by 2586462 Akari –chan- **

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 Minggu kemudian…

Minggu, 17.45

Akhirnya…datang juga hari ini! Pensi akbar SMA Deimon. Selama 2 minggu aku dan teman-teman mengurus keperluan pensi in. mulai dari tata ruang, dekorasi, panggung, biaya, memberi pengarahan kepada setiap kelas,(karena semua kelas turut ikut) dan melakukan rapat berkali-kali. Kalau pensi ini sukses, perkerjaan kami tidaklah sia-sia. Dan perkerjaan selama 2 minggu itu membuatku lupa akan kejadian yang telah lalu. yaitu…melihat 2 orang ber..ehem dan…KYA! Kalian malah membuatku ingat kembali!

"Mamori, ada apa?" tanya Minato sambil membawa beberapa kotak dan ia membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, enggak ada apa-apa kok, Minato. Sini aku bantu." Kataku sambil menawarkan diri.

Dan aku membawa salah satu kotak yang dibawa Minato, membawanya ke ruang klub drama. Ruangan klub drama kini dipenuhi oleh hingar-bingar musik pop, rock dan orang-orang yang mondar-mandir mengatur panggung. Aku meletakan kotak disamping panggung. Sebelumnya, aku sudah komfirmasi ke ketua klub drama. Lalu aku keluar, menuju pintu depan sekolah dan mengecek kontak Hpku. Ingin menelepon Sara dan Ako, temanku dan kami janjian ketemu disini untuk mengatur acara sebentar lagi.

"Duh, mereka dimana sih? mana teleponnya enggak diangkat lagi." kesahku. Aku sudah beberapa kali menelepon ke HP mereka tapi…diluar jangkauan-lah. Jaringan sibuk-lah. Haduh, mana sebentar lagi nih.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat bayangan yang berambut panjang dan memakai kacamata yang berada di tengah keramaian. Dia Sara dan Ako sambil melambaikan tangan.

"MAMORI! Maaf terlambat!" kata mereka berdua. "Macet di depan. Ada kecelakaan entah apa."

Aku membalas lambaian tangan mereka. "Enggak apa-apa kok! tenang saja!" kataku. Padahal aku tadi apa-apa.

"Sstt…! Dia mana?" tanya Ako. Itu membuatku bingung.

"Apa sih?" tanyaku.

"Pacarmu!" teriak Sara tetapi tidak sampai bikin orang-orang menoleh kepada kami.

"Eh? I, itu…belum datang!" jawabku asal. "Eh, kok kenapa kepala kalian?" tanyaku kepada mereka dengan menunjuk plester yang dipakai mereka berdua.

"Eh? I, ini…he…terjatuh. Ha ha…" kata Sara.

"Kalau aku kecelakaan tadi. Dikit." Kata Ako sambil senyam-senyum. Aneh!

"Eh, sebentar lagi kita mulai giliran untuk malam nanti. Ayo!" ajakku kepada mereka. Dan aku berpisah dengan mereka untuk beberapa waktu untuk menelepon Hiruma.

* * *

[_Flashback_ Jum'at, 10.07]

"Sara! Dimana gunting?" tanya seorang murid laki-laki.

Sara mencari-cari. Tapi tidak ketemu. "Duh, nanti dulu. Aku mau ke kelas dulu." Kata Sara. Lalu, Sara meninggalkan ruangan serbaguna yang dipakai untuk persiapan dekorasi pensi. Yup, dia salah satu staf dekorasi untuk pensi nanti. Saat Sara menuju kelas, Sara bertemu Ako yang juga mau ke kelas.

"Yo! Sara kamu mau kemana?" tanya Ako.

"Ke kelas. Kamu?" jawabnya.

"Sama! Bareng yuk. Ingin cepat selesai deh~ aku lapar."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka. Saat dalam perjalanan, mereka terhenti melihat suatu PEMANDANGAN yang tak lazim.

"Sstt…! Sara! Apa itu!" tanya Ako.

"Ng?" Sara melihatnya. "Bukannya dua orang sedang nembak? Ah~ _so sweet_!" kata Sara dengan muka berseri. Maklum, jomblo abadi kayak authornya :P dan mereka melihat seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang pohon. Mereka memicingkan mata, berusaha menangkap bayangan yang berdiri disana.

"Ekh?! Itu kan Mamori!" kejut Ako.

"Ngapain Mamori disitu? Ehem, dapat tempat bagus untuk mengintip ^^."

Lalu mereka mengintip dua orang itu. beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang itu ber-_kiss_ hingga membuat mereka berdua klepek-klepek. Maklum, jomlo abadi sampai tahun 2012(?) dan tiba-tiba…

Si Setan itu menyirami dua orang itu hingga basah. kontan, dua orang yang baru jadian itu berlari-lari. Membuat Sara dan Ako kecewa. _Penonton kecewa!_ Teriak dalam hati mereka pakai ToA. Tapi sayang, mereka enggak bakal berani protes ma Si Setan.

Karena enggak ada tontonan bagus lagi, Sara dan Ako memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi…

"Sa, Sara! Apa itu?" tanya Ako sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Tepatnya pohon yang ada Mamorinya.

"???!!!!" kata Sara tanpa suara. Bagaimana tidak, pemandangan yang mereka lihat sungguh-sangat-langka-atau-mengejutkan! Mereka beberapa kali mengucek mata mereka, seolah-olah ada yang menghalangi pandangan mereka. Tapi sayang…pemandangan yang mereka lihat _teteup_ menempel di mata mereka. Sara dan Ako bingung. Saking bingungnya, mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka terjatuh ke lantai ubin yang keras.

BRAK!

Suara itu sangatlah keras sehingga beberapa murid disana bertanya-tanya. Para murid menemukan dua orang dengan posisi kepala terkelungkup, ubin retak dan tatapan mereka kosong…sungguh tragis :P

Dan begitu mereka sadar…mareka melupakan kejadian tadi. selamat, selamat! *selamat apanya?*

**Note:** kalau tidak jelas silahkan melihat ke chap sebelumnya…

* * *

Minggu, 17.50

TIT TOT TET TOT TIT TUT TOT

Rrrrr….Rrrrr….Rrrrr….Rrrrr….

Aku menunggu teleponku diangkat oleh Hiruma. Lama sekali. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, teleponku diangkat oleh dia.

Tek!

??? : _Halo? Siapa ini?_

Aku : Hi, Hiruma!

Hiruma : _Oh, manajer sialan. Ada apa, HAH? Berani-beraninya kau meneleponku! Tahu darimana, HAH?_

Glek! Hiruma jangan tahu kalau aku mendapatkan nomor HP nya dari Suzuna. Kasihan Suzuna. Bisa disiksa sama Hiruma.

Hiruma : _Oi! Ada orang tidak? Kalau tidak aku tutup. Ngabisin pulsa._

Aku : Ekh!!! Tunggu! Hiruma, kamu dimana?

Hiruma : _Apa pedulimu?_

Aku : Hei! Tentu saja aku peduli. Kau kan setuju mau menemaniku untuk pensi ini.

Hiruma : _Itu toh. Lagi ke sekolah sialan, manajer sialan. Tunggu disana 5 jam kemudian karena aku sedang menonton macet karena kakek tua sialan itu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kayu-kayu yang ia bawa itu ke jalan. Padahal aku yang jatuhkan. Lalu, motor, mobil nabrak semua! Betah nontonnya! Ke ke ke…_

Aku : Heh! Malah senang ngelihat kecelakaan. Pantas saja kedua temanku terlambat. Baiklah. Tunggu aku di panggung utama tepatnya dibelakang panggung. Cepatlah! Kau sudah janji kan?

Hiruma : _Iya ah, manajer sialan._

Tut…tut…

"Hah…" kesahku. Aku menatap HP yang kupegang. Sepertinya bakal rumit lagi…

* * *

Comment from SenaSuzu baru nongol.

Suzuna : Kyai, kyai! Ih~ makin greget.

Sena : Pantas saja tadi macet. Ternyata perbuatan kak Hiruma...makin brutal.

Suzuna : Ayo Sena! kita cari tempat untuk melihat mereka lagi.

Author : _Excuse me! This is from you and you_~ *sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada SenaSuzu.* Awas kalau _you not come! I will kick you_! *ditendang SenaSuzu ToT*

Sena : Siapa orang sok bule yang kita tendang tadi itu? dan kertas apa ini? *membuka kertas. Ehem, tunggulah pasangan D-Projectmu di atap gedung olahraga. Jika kamu bertemu orang yang berada di tempat sama sepertimu, itu adalah pasangan D-Projectmu. Meski yang menunggumu jenis kelaminnya sama denganmu…HI!!! *Innalilahi…*

Suzuna : kalau aku…*membuka kertasnya* Pergilah ke atap gedung sekolah dan tunggu pasangan D-Projectmu. Dan terimalah nasib kalau pasangan D-Projecmu mukanya pas-pasan…

Sena : *Mati*

Suzuna : Wakh! Di kepalaku muncul ide bagus!

Sena : *Idup lagi* He…apa itu?

Suzuna : Kau buntuti kak You dan Kak Mamo jika ada kesempatan di atap gedung olahraga, aku buntuti kak You dan kak Mamo di atap gedung sekolah jika ada kesempatan. Kan sekalian ngikutin D-Project!

Sena : Suzuna, kalau aku dapat pasangan yang jenis kelaminnya sama denganku, kamu bakal peduli enggak?

Suzuna : ………..

* * *

Minggu, 17.55

Aku berlari menuju panggung utama yang ada di lapangan setelah aku menelepon Hiruma. Suasananya sudah ramai! Banyak sekali yang datang. Ternyata usahaku untuk keliling-keliling tidak sia-sia. Aku buru-buru kebelakang panggung.

"Mamori! Sini!" kata Ako sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"I, iya." Kataku sambil menghampiri Ako.

"Bwt, _By the way,_ _where your boyfriend_?" kata Ako sambil celingak-celinguk.

Aku menelan ludah. Ukh…"Belum datang! baru aku telepon."

"Pasti karena kecelakaan didepan. Keluargaku terjebak disana." Kata Minato ikut nimbrung. "Eh? Mamori punya pacar?"

"Bego!" jitak Sara kepada Minato. "Kamu tuh ya. berita itu sudah terkenal! Kamu sih sibuk sama klub Bahasa Inggrismu! Cuma kamu yang belum tahu. Duh~"

"Hi!" teriak Minato sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Aku terkiki melihat tingkah mereka. Tapi juga was-was. Soalnya…

"Mana dia? HAH?!" tiba-tiba ada suara laki-laki yang datang kebelakang panggung. Tuh kan! Baru saja diomongin. Hiruma, dia datang!

"Hi, Hiru…eh, Himura!" kataku kepada Hiruma yang baru saja datang. Dia mengenakan jaket _army_ hijau dan mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitam serta topi yang melekat dirambutnya yang hitam. yah, dia ganti warna rambut O_O

"Jadi ini ya pacar si cewek itu. Hm..lumayan juga."

"Iya nih. Selera Mamori tuh ternyata oke." bisik-bisik sekumpulan cewek yang melihat Hiruma. Apa aku salah dengar atau aku jarang membersihkan telingaku ya? Lumayan? Hiruma lumayan? Baru tahu kecakepan Hiruma. Hi…dunia mau kiamat…

Sara mendekatiku dan bengatakan sesuatu ditelingaku dengan pelan. "Mamori! Pacarmu _sugoi kawaii~"_

"Kenalkan! Aku Sara, temannya Mamori. Alias temannya pacarmu. Kalau kamu ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Mamori, aku bisa membantu." Kata Sara.

"Iya! Kami sahabatnya~" kata Ako sambil menghampiri Sara. Hei! Apa kalian serius?

Hiruma berpikir sebentar. "Oh…jadi kalian sahabatnya toh. Jadi, aku bisa tahu lebih jauh tentang Mana…Mamori dari kalian?" tanya Hiruma dengan aura aneh. Anehnya aura itu tidak dirasakan oleh mereka.

"TENTU SAJA!" sahut mereka berbarengan. Hiruma tersenyum senang. Gawat!

"Hei!" halangku. "Kalian ini. jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak."

"Memangnya kenapa Mamori? Enggak ada salahnya kan dia ingin tahu lebih jauh tentangmu. Mulai dari makanan kesukaan, film, lagu…"

"Biarkan saja mereka Manaje…Mamori. mereka hanya ingin membuat hubungan kita jadi **lebih erat**." Kata Hiruma ikut nimbrung. Sepertinya kata '**lebih erat**' yang ia ucapkan tadi mempunyai maksud lain deh…Mereka enggak tahu siapa yang dipanggil _sugoi kawaii_ itu adalah Hiruma. Kasihan.

"Sudahlah! Ayo mulai acaranya." Kataku sambil mengalihkan pembicaran.

"Tunggu dulu!" kata Ako. "Nih Mamori." Kata Ako sambil menyerahkan sepucuk kertas padaku. Lalu Ako juga memberikan kertas itu pada Hiruma.

Aku membuka kertas itu. dan di kertas itu ada tulisan :

_Pergilah ke belakang sekolah tepatya dibawah pohon beringin* Disana ada kursi. Kau duduklah disana dan tunggulah sampai ada orang yang juga duduk dikursi itu. Orang itulah yang akan menjadi pasangan D-Projectmu ^_^ _

Aku menelan ludah sekali lagi. duh, siapa ya yang bakalmenjadi pasangan D-Project ku? Apalagi saat aku mengintip kertas Hiruma, Hiruma mendapatkan kertas yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke pintu perpustakaan. Haduh…siapa ya?

* * *

Comment from Senasuzu from walkie talkie :

Sena : Sena kepada Suzuna, 21 kepada 12, lapor. Kak Mamori dan Kak Hiruma sudah bertemu.

Suzuna : Suzuna kepada Sena. 12 kepada 21, balas laporan. Buntuti kak You dan kak Mamo sampai ketemu pasangan D-Project-nya. Suzuna aka 12 mau tahu. Roger!

Sena : Sena kepada Suzuna. 21 kepada 12, baik. Roger.

Dalam hati Sena : _Kok kayak James Bond saja ya =_=;_

* * *

*Di Jepang apakah ada pohon beringin O_O?

Yak! Makin Gajhe! Nah~ ada pertanyaan gila dari Author :

**Polling! Siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan D-Project Mamori!**

Silahkan polling. Sekalian SenaSuzuna dan jelas bukan setan gila itu*ditimpuk*. Boleh polling siapa saja yang penting manusia ya~ (Monta: apa! Mukya!) He he…

Review~ updet lama lagi *dihajar massa*


	12. D Project Dimulai!

TRY OUT! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!

HUSH! *nendang*

He he…alow cemua. I'm come back! Ho ho~

Oce. Basa-basi sampai nasi basi dulu akh ;D

**Fucking13Ebong : **Kasihan dikau dibazooka Hiruma. He he…pendapatmu saia tampung di bak mandi X3~

**RisaLoveHiru : **Males login? Ternyata virus males login saia menyebar juga = =; mengerikan…kalau enggak mau login, gimana dengan updet ficnya!!! *tereak pake ToA* he he~

**machi13shield :** Ho ho~ mang updet neng oleh author sinting ini XB. Waduh, Sena malang sekali =,= jadi korban saia. Yeah! Salam RikuSuzu X3~

**YoshiKitty29 :** He…gpp kok. Aq juga pernah =,=; oce, nih updetnya~

**HiliSeHyun : **Ho~ baru review di chap pertama...makasih komennya max.

Dah ah. Buru-buru gih mulai chapnya! Tuk pollingnya…MAKASIH YA MAX! sudah ditentukan~ mau tahu, baca ajah langsung XD

Bwt Sena saia lupa peringatan polling-nya. Tapi, salah paham jadinya yang polling tu minta cowok semua…AKH! *mundung di pojokan sambil benturin kepala ke tembok tetangga sampe bolong(?)*

Chap ini menceritakan tokoh-tokoh Es21 yang mendapatkan pasangannya. Maaf pemilihan pasangannya gaje XP

Biasa. OOC, Mamori seneng gosip, AU, Typo, OC (mungkin), ganti-ganti sorotan kamera. Ke Mamori, ke Hiruma, ke Suzuna, banyak _pairing_ aneh akibat D-Project yang aneh. Siap-siap dihajar sama fans yang bersangkutan =_=a

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by 2586462 Akari –chan- **

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu, 18.15

"YYYAAAAKKKK!!! MULAI!!!"

Teriakan Ako seolah-olah menjadi alarm untuk mencari pasangan D-Project. Semua yang berada ditengah lapangan sekolah kini berpencar. Tadi pembukaan dan pidato dari kepala sekolah, dan entah kenapa D-Project dimulai di awal-awal acara. Padahal, cocoknya kan pada tengah-tengah acara gitu. Yah, mungkin supaya enggak bikin penasaran. Dan aku sedang memegang kertas D-Project dan masih diam berdiri di lapangan.

"Mamori! Enggak mulai? Ayo~" kata Sara.

"Ah, nanti saja dulu. Masih ramai." Kataku menunda. Habis, aku bingung. Tiba-tiba langsung cari pasangan seperti acara _reality show_ yang biasa ditonton mama.

Aku berjalan santai. Mungkin tepatnya berjalan dilambat-lambatkan. Aku melihat sekeliling. Beberapa orang sudah mendapatkan pasangannya. Dan ada yang masih menunggu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, menyenangkan juga ya kalau tahu siapa yang jadi pasangan kita. Lapangan mulai sepi. Baiklah, aku akan cari tahu siapa pasangan D-Project-ku!

Aku berjalan menuju belakang sekolah dan menunggu seseorang di kursi bawah pohon beringin. Penasaran nih. Siapa ya?

Saat berjalan, tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti oleh sebuah suara yang teratur diiringi suara gitar. Ingin tahu, aku berhenti dan mengintip dibalik tembok menuju belakang sekolah. Tampak seorang pemuda berbaju hitam garis-garis putih, celana _jeans_, rambut merah dan memakai kacamatanya sebagai bando, yang duduk memegang gitarnya dan bernyanyi di sebuah kursi dibawah pohon beringin. Dan itu adalah tempat yang mesti aku kunjungi!

_You break the glass, try to hide your face._

_Recorded lines that just will not erase._

_And buried in your lost of innocence._

_You wonder if you'll find it again._

Dia Akaba. Aku bertemu dengannya saat membagikan brosur pensi. Ah…suaranya lumayan. Permainan gitarnya pun bagus. Kalau tak salah, aku pernah dengar lagu ini. tapi, judulnya apa ya?**(1)**

_Was I there for the worst of all your pain?_

_And was I there when your blue's sky ran away?_

_Was I there when the rains were flooding you?_

_Off of your feet_

_Those were My tears falling down for you, falling down for you…_

Petikan gitar Akaba yang semula tenang berubah menjadi cepat. Ia menarik nafas dan jari kirinya dengan cepat mengubah susunan nada. Ia akan menyanyikan reff-nya. Aku memperhatikan dan mendengar suaranya.

_I'm the One that you've been looking for,_

_I'm the One you've been waiting for…_

_I've had My eyes on you ever since you were born._

_I will love you after the rain falls down,_

_I will love you after sun goes out…_

_I'll have My eyes on you after no world,_

_Is no more…_

Suara petikan gitar yang cepat kini melambat. Akaba menghela nafas. Dan mulai bernyanyi lagi.

_Did I arrange the light of your first day?_

_Did I create the rhythm your heart makes?_

_Could you believe when your candle starts to fade?_

_I want to be the One that you believe._

_Could take it all away, take your heart away…_

Kemudian suara petikan gitar Akaba beradu dengan gerakan tangannya yang cepat. Dia menyanyikan reef-nya lagi.

_I'm the One that you've been looking for,_

_I'm the One you've been waiting for…_

_I've had My eyes on you ever since you were born._

_I will love you after the rain falls down,_

_I will love you after sun goes out…_

_I'll have My eyes on you after no world,_

_Is no more… _

KRAK!

"Ah!" tak disengaja, aku menginjak botol plastik yang tergeletak didepanku. Akaba berhenti bernyanyi dan berdiri. Aku buru-buru berbalik dan menempel ditembok. Duh, kalau tahu begini, aku akan menegur siapa saja yang buang sampah sembarangan.

"Hei, siapa itu?"

Pertanyaan Akaba membuat jantungku mati rasa. Aku gugup. Takut dituduh yang macam-macam sama Akaba. Tapi…sepertinya Akaba bukan orang seperti itu. apalagi dia kembali duduk di kursi itu.

"Fuh…terserah. Aku senang kok ada yang mau mendengar suaraku."

Kata Akaba tadi mebuatku serba salah. Merasa enggak enak, aku menampakkan diriku.

"Eh, Anezaki?" tanya Akaba terkejut.

"I, iya Akaba. He he…maaf ya tadi. Kukira kau…" kata-kataku terhenti. Aku mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk mengambarkan suasana ini.

"Marah?" tanya Akaba sambil tersenyum. "Tidak kok. Cuma kaget saja. Oh, ya. bagaimana dengan nyanyianku? Itu belum selesai lho."

"Ba…bagus Akaba. Maaf telah mengganggumu." Kataku sambil memegang rambutku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." sahut Akaba sambil memperhatikan gitarnya. Akaba…dia ada disini. Di kursi. Dibawah pohon beringin. Di belakang sekolah. Tempatnya sesuai dengan kertas D-Project-ku. Apa Akaba adalah…Eh! Masih belum! Mungkin saja ia hanya duduk dan belum mencari pasangan D-Project-nya. Akaba pasti diberi kertas D-Project oleh Sara atau Ako sebagai pembagi kertas.

"Eh, Akaba. Apa kau mendapatkan suatu…kertas?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tulisannya…apa kau mengikuti tulisan yang tertera disana?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya. Tulisannya…" Akaba mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas dari kantong bajunya. Membuka lipatannya, dan membacanya. "Pergilah ke belakang sekolah tepatnya dibawah pohon beringin. Disana ada kursi. Kau duduklah disana dan tunggulah seseorang. Jika dia menuju ke tempatmu, berarti dialah pasangan D-Project-mu. Itu tulisan kertasnya. Begitu aku menerimanya, akulangsung saja menuju kesini. Ada apa, Anezaki?"

Aku terdiam. Berusaha mencerna setiap kata dan suara yang keluar dari mulut Akaba. Dan mengambil suatu kesimpulan : Akaba adalah pasangan D-Project-ku.

"A…Akaba! Aku juga menerima kertas yang sama. Nih." Kataku sambil menyerahkan sepucuk kertas. Akaba membacanya dan menyunggingkan senyum. Apa maksudnya?

"Oh, tak kusangka kita adalah pasangan D-Project. Mohon bantuannya ya." sahut Akaba sambil menyerahkan kertas yang aku berikan padaku. Kemudian, ia menggeser tempat duduknya. "Disini Anezaki. Ayo duduk."

Antara senang atau bingung, senang karena tahu pasangan D-Project-ku hingga ku tidak penasaran lagi. Bingung karena Akaba adalah pasanganku. Aku duduk disamping kirinya Akaba. Aku menundukkan kepala seolah-olah ada semburat merah yang mewarnai mukaku. Malu atau berdebar-debar? Bingung.

Akaba melihatku. Dan dia memegang pundak kananku. "Ada apa Anezaki? Oh ya. mau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu? Ayo, _request_ lagu."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Lalu menoleh kepalaku kearah kanan. Dan mendapati Akaba yang melihatku. Memandang mata Akaba yang berwarna merah Lily. Akaba kemudian memandangku dan aku merasa dia memandang mataku yang berwarna biru langit. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan berkata, "Aku…aku bingung. Aku pikir-pikir dulu ya."

"Fuh, baiklah." Kata Akaba sambil memetik gitarnya pelan. Aku duduk disampingnya sambil sesekali melirik kearahnya. Duh, bagaimana caraku untuk mengisi waktu ini bersama dia?

**Sementara Author Pov XD**

Hiruma Youchi aka Himura. Minggu, 18.14

Hiruma segera pergi setelah mendengar aba-aba pemandu acara yang memulai D-Project. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan keramaian pengunjung. Dengan cepat, Hiruma menghindari terjangan dan senggolan orang-orang sekitarnya. Kemudian ia masuk ke SMA Deimon dan menuju perpustakaan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mau terlibat dalam hal-hal remeh seperti ini. tapi apa boleh buat. Lagipula, kalaupun dia pergi dari sini, kebosanan akan menyambutnya. Dan ini membuatnya penasaran. _Keh, siapa tahu dapat budak baru_. Batin Hiruma dengan senyum menghiasi mukanya.

Hiruma sekarang tiba di pintu perpustakaan. Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Cih, harus menunggu pasangan sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan permen karet tanpa gulanya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berambut kuning, dikepang satu, memegang sebuah tas, datang menuju pintu perpustakaan.

"A…Anu…apa kamu menunggu di pintu perpustakaan? Aku disuruh kesini oleh kertas ini." kata wanita itu sambil melihat kertas yang ia pegang. Hiruma memandang wanita itu dan Hiruma sepertinya mengenalnya.

"Kau…Quaterback Teikoku? Ngapain kau di Kanto? HAH?"

"Ng…itu…Lagi berkunjung ke rumah saudara…tiba-tiba nyasar disini dan diberi kertas…" Kata wanita itu yang disyalir namanya Karin Koizumi.

"Keh, begitu toh." Kata Hiruma sambil meniup permen karetnya.

"Ng…kakak siapa ya?" tanya Karin gugup.

"HEH? Kau gak kenal aku?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Karin bingung. Namun, ia sepertinya kenal dan familiar dengan muka pemuda berambut hitam ini. Entah dimana.

"Tidak tahu ya?" Hiruma berjalan menuju Karin. Hingga membuat Karin bingung plus gugup. "Heh, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya~ aku malas berpura-pura seperti ini."

"Heeh?"

"Benar-benar tidak kenal nih?" kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senapan dan mengarahkannya kepada Karin. Karin kaget. Dan tiba-tiba dikepalanya muncul siluet seseorang yang ditemuinya saat pertandingan Christmast Bowl lalu. Seseorang (atau iblis?) yang bilang pada semua orang kalau dia sebenarnya laki-laki. Itu adalah fitnah yang keterlaluan. Dan dia adalah…

Kapten tim Deimon Devil Bats…

Youichi Hiruma…

JTAR!

Ada petir mengalir di kepala Karin. Ia melihat aura hiram plus kelelawar berterbangan di antara Hiruma yang sedang memegang senapan. Karin gemetaran. Ketakutan. Siapa sih yang mau dapat iblis jadi pasangannya?

"Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke…gak sia-sia nih ngikutin rencana aneh manajer sialan. Keh, Quaterback sialan, kalau kau mau selamat, kasih aku informasi bagus tentang Teikoku atau aku akan sebarin info tentang komikus sial sepertimu!" ancam Hiruma dengan raut muka yang mengerikan sambil mengeluarkan Buku Ancaman. Tidak bisa menolak, Karin terpaksa mengikuti kehendak iblis gila ini. Meski ia tidak tahu apa blackmail Teikoku =,=

Taki Suzuna. Minggu, 18.17

Suzuna terus meng-_uptdate_ status-nya di FB tentang pengintaian Hiruma dan Mamori pada saat pensi. Ia terus menggenggam Blackberry-nya, memencet kata demi kata, memindah tombol navigasi keatas dan kekiri hingga tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang menuju ke tempatnya dan kini dia berjalan kearah Suzuna yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar Blackberry-nya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda berambut putih, mata hijau emerald, tingginya hampir familiar dengan Sena, memakai celana _jeans_ biru, kaos putih dan jaket coklat. Dia menepuk pundak kiri Suzuna.

"Kyai!" Suzuna terkejut setengah mati. Itu wajar karena sebelumnya ia dikagetkan dengan sesosok mahluk yang mengerikan (baca : Hiruma) Suzuna refleks melompat, BB-nya terlepas dari tangannya. Untungnya ada yang menangkapnya. Kalau tidak, BB yang belum lunas cicilannya akan hancur.

"Ah, maaf telah mengagetkanmu…kamu kapten cheerleader Deimon kan?" kata seorang pemuda yang menepuk bahu Suzuna. Suzuna menenangkan dirinya. Pemuda itu lalu menyerahkan BB Suzuna.

"Eh, kalau tak salah kamu Rikkun kan? Dari tim Seibu." Ujar Suzuna sambil mengambil BB-nya dari Riku Kaitani, Runningback Seibu Wild Gunmans. "Ternyata kau pasangan D-Project-ku."

"Iya. Maaf telah mengagetkanmu, Taki-san." Kata Riku. "Ternyata kau pasanganku ya…"

"Ti, tidak apa-apa kok Rikkun. Aku orangnya mudah kaget gitu. Oh, ya. jangan panggil aku Taki. Panggil saja aku Suzuna. " Kata Suzuna sambil memegang rambutnya.

"Oh, maaf." Riku memandang ke bawah. Dilihatnya orang-orang dibawah sana seperti bintik-bintik kecil. "Hei, kamu tadi melihat apa tadi? Aku lihat kamu melihat dengan teropong. Kemudian, kamu mengetik sesuatu di HP kamu. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku Rikkun. Itu seperti nama cewek." Tanya Riku.

"He he…inilah susahnya menjadi pengurus grup 'HiruMamo Investigation' sendirian. Harus memberikan informasi ter-_update _bagi anggotanya. Anggotanya sudah ribuan. Untung dibantu Sena. soal dipanggil 'Rikkun' aku harus memanggilmu apa? kurasa memanggil margamu seperti ada jurang diantara kita. " kata Suzuna menceritakan aktivitasnya di dunia maya dan memberi jawaban kepada Riku.

"Ah…bagaimana ya…" Riku bingung. Dan dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Baiklah. Panggil saja Aku Rikkun. Tetapi kalau ada orang lain panggil margaku saja. Dan…Mamori nee-chan? Sena? ada apa ini?" tanya Riku bingung. Maklum, dia sama sekali enggak tahu perihal gosip asmara yang sering beredar santer di dunia Amefuto Kanto. Seperti kasih Kotaro tak sampai dengan Julie, Rui tertangkap basah makan bento sama Megu, dan Agon…oh, dia sudah biasa. Jadi diperhatikan pun sia-sia. Makanya, jangan latihan melulu Riku. Sekali-kali istirahat, _Hang Out_, denger Silet Investigasi gitu loh. Lagi hot-nya antara Anang dan Krisdayanti lalu kasus Bank Century. *plak!*

"Nanti aku kasih tahu deh…Oh, ya. Kamu mau bantu enggak?" tanya Suzuna.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Riku penasaran.

"Begini…bisakah kau mengintai kak You dan kak Mamo? Lalu kamu memberitahukan apa yang mereka sedang lakukan. Dan laporkan padaku. Nanti aku mengetikkan statusnya. He he…" jawab Suzuna dengan 'sesuatu'menari-nari dikepalanya.

"Tapi…apa enggak apa-apa nih?" tanya Riku segan.

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Asal enggak ketahuan. Kalau ketahuan, kamu bisa lari menghindar dengan Rodeo Drive-mu!" kata Suzuna penuh ide.

"Hm…boleh juga. Baiklah." Kata Riku setuju. "Eh, apakamu enggak kedinginan?" tanya Riku sambil merasakan rambut putihnya bergerak karena angin.

"Ng? Enggak kok. HACHI!" kata Suzuna sambil bersin. Ternyata, dia tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya mengigil. Suzuna sedang memakai kaos hijau tipis karena tadi siang panas sekali.

"Hah…dasar." Ujar Riku membuka jaketnya. Lalu ia menyingkapkan jaketnya ke pundak Suzuna. "Semangat boleh saja. Tetapi jangan lupa kondisi badan. Nanti tidak bisa menikmati aktivitasmu yang penuh semangat itu." kata Riku sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan pipi Suzuna memerah. Ia mengalihkan mukanya, takut kalau Riku melihatnya. Jaket yang dipakainya kini membuatnya merasa hangat. _Duh…kenapa tiba-tiba jadi panas begini? apa aku harus ketikkan status-ku ini di FB ya?_

Sena Kobayakawa. Minggu, 18.13

Sena berada di atap gedung olahraga dari tadi. Bahkan dari Ako meneriakkan aba-aba. Sena memperhatikan Mamori yang perlahan meninggalkan lapangan, hingga menghilang dari Sena melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu ada seseorang yang menuju tempatnya. Sena mengingat-ingat perihal isi kertas D-Project yang ia dapat dari Author aneh yang isinya amat-sangat-mengerikan (menurut Sena). Ya iyalah, siapaa yang mau dapat pasangan yang jenis kelaminnya sama dengan kita. Bisa disangka yang macam-macam mengingat semua orang Jepang itu otaknya mesum (dihajar massa).

TAP…TAP…

Ada suara derap langkah pelan seorang wanita dari belakang Sena. Wanita itu berambut pendek dengan tatapan mata seperti burung elang. Wajahnya lumayan cantik dan gaya berjalannya anggun. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia tetap memperlihatkan kesederhanaan dengan pakaiannya yang simpel. Hanya memakai jaket hijau panjang seperti baju serta _stocking_ hitam. dia berjalan menuju Sena.

"Permisi, apakah kamu menunggu disini?" kata wanita itu dengan sopan.

"I…iya. Memangnya kenapa…ng...Himuro ya?" kata Sena sambil memastikan bahwa wanita itu adalah Maruko Himuro, manajer Hakushu Dinosaurs. Sena bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat ia memanggilnya ke sebuah kafe dengan surat. (itu loh…)

"Iya. Aku Himuro. Maaf soal di kafe itu. soal Marco dan…"

"Ti, tidak apa-apa kok." kata Sena.

"Lagi ngapain?" tanya Himuro.

"A…anu…itu…mengawasi seseorang…duh, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya." kata Sena canggung.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Ah, aku ingin menelepon seseorang. Aku kesana dulu ya." kata Himuro berbalik arah dan mengeluarkan sebuah HP. Lalu menelepon seseorang. Terdengar kata 'Marco' dan 'nanti' oleh telinga Sena.

Sena bersyukur setengah mati karena gak jadi pasangan Yaoi sama Agon. Tapi, bagaimana setelah ini ya…Sena bingung. Apalagi Himuro orangnya agak pendiam bingung antara cowok canggung dengan cewek pendiam. Benar-benar pasangan yang aneh. *plak!*

**Back to Reff XD**

Minggu, 18.30

Kira-kira sudah 15 menit aku bersama Akaba. Akaba memainkan gitarnya untuk menemukan _tuning_ yang bagus. Sementara aku mendengarkannya dan sesekali memberikan komentar. Dan kami menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Sengaja aku menyanyi dengan suara pelan. Aku tidak yakin dengan suaraku. Tapi kata Akaba suaraku bagus. Ah…dia pasti cuma membuatku senang.

"Hei Anezaki. Katanya…kamu punya pacar. Siapa namanya? Aku baru tahu." Kata Akaba memulai pembicaraan.

"I…i…itu….a….anu…" kataku gugup. Duh, masa sih aku bilang ke dia kalau dia Hiruma yang menyamar…bagaimana ya? apa aku bilang saja ke dia? Sepertinya Akaba bisa menjaga rahasia ini.

"Uhm…begini Akaba…" jawabku. Dan singkatnya, aku menceritakan SEMUA yang aku bisa ceritakan ke Akaba. Awalnya Akaba terkejut, dan dia perlahan-lahan memakluminya. Bahkan, dia tertawa karena ideku itu! Malu deh.

Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sedang 'berdehem' lalu tidak ada suara sama sekali. Dan…

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SEMUA PASANGAN, HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL~" kata seseorang yang berteriak keras melalui mikrofon sekolah. Yup, dia Ako yang menjadi pembawa acara. Aku paham kenapa dia bersikeras menjadi pembawa acara. Supaya terhindar dari permainan D-Project ini. kalau tahu itu, aku lebih baik ikut juga deh…

"Ayo Anezaki. Kita ke lapangan segera." Ajak Akaba kepadaku sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannnya padaku. Pelan-pelan, aku meletakan tangan kananku ke telapak tangan Akaba. Sekarang, kelima jariku kini dalam genggaman tangannya. Kami berjalan menuju lapangan dengan langkah beriringan.

Lapangan yang tadinya sepi kini dipenuhi orang lagi. Banyak dari mereka berjalan berpasangan. Oh, ya. ngomong-ngomong soal pasangan, Hiruma dapat tidak ya? penasaran. Apalagi dia orangnya kasar.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Mungkin ada seseorang yang aku kenal. Aku melihat…Wakana dan…Shin?! Hebat! Kebetulan sekali. Kudengar dari gosip dunia Amefuto Kanto kalau Wakana lagi pendekatan sama Shin. Yah, enggak yakin sih…Eh! Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi penggila gosip? Sepertinya aku ketularan Suzuna deh. Lalu aku melihat Agon bersama dengan manajer Chamelions, Megu Tsuyumine dengan raut muka mereka yang sepertinya-tidak-akrab. Kemudian melihat Karin dengan…Hiruma!

Ekh…kalau tak salah Karin kan tinggal di Kansai. Kenapa dia ada disini. Mungkin saja dia sedang berkunjung. Lalu…bersama Hiruma? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Akaba, kesana yuk." Kataku mengajak Akaba. Akaba yang tahu bahwa aku mau ke Hiruma tersenyum dan menurut. Aku dan Akaba melewati lalu lalang orang-orang dan aku menghampiri Hiruma.

"Hiru…eh, Himura!" kataku menyapa Hiruma. Huff, hampir saja keceplosan bilang kata HI-RU-MA.

"Apa mana…Anezaki?" jawab Hiruma dan hampir saja ia keceplosan bilang manajer sialan.

"Fuh, kalau tak salah kamu Quaterback Teikoku." Sahut Akaba.

"Ekh? Karin? Kok disini?" tanyaku.

"Dia lagi liburan." Kata Hiruma simpel. "Ke ke ke…ngomong-ngomong siapa dia, mana…Cih! Anezaki?"

Sepertinya Hiruma belum terbiasa memanggil namaku. "Akaba. Dia…" kataku tiba-tiba terhenti melihat Sena dan seorang wanita cantik lagi berjalan bersama.

"Ke ke ke…cebol sialan itu beruntung. Ke ke ke…" ujar Hiruma dengan gaya ketawanya yang khas.

Baru saja aku ingin menghampiri Sena, dia tiba-tiba menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang yang ramai. Dan Ako sang pembawa acara, mulai berpidato singkat.

"YAK! Bagi semua pengunjung, terima kasih atas kehadirannya telah datang ke pensi akbar Deimon ini. Kami hadirkan _stand-stand_ menarik dan hiburan. Nikmatilah bersama pasangan kalian dan…tunggu permainan penarik dari ketua komite kami. Selamat Menikmati!" kata Ako singkat.

"Hei, Anezaki. Bisakah kamu mengajakku berkeliling?" tanya Akaba.

"Keh, sudah ya~ aku mau jalan-jalan sama cewek sialan ini. Hoi, alis Taka tebalnya tiga sentimeter ya? terus Yamato…" Hiruma mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Yang jelas, itu bukan hal yang bagus. Diapun berjalan bersama Karin yang ketakutan dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan. Sepertinya bakal sepi nih. Apalagi…sejujurnya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Yah…walaupun aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dia. Tapi rasanya, aku ingin lebih.

"Ehem, Anezaki?"

Kata-kata Akaba membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera sadar.

"Ah, iya. Pertama kita ke gedung sekolahku yuk!"

* * *

SenaSuzu note :

Suzuna : Suzuna kepada Sena, 12 kepada 21, ini Suzuna. Roger.

Sena : Sena kepada Suzuna, 21 kepada 12, ini Sena. Ganti.

Suzuna : 12 kepada 21, kamu tahu siapa pasangan kak Mamo? Kalau kak You saya sudah tahu. Roger.

Sena : 21 kepada 12, saya tahu. Kak Mamori pasangannya Akaba.

Suzuna : Buntuti mereka. Dan siapa pasanganmu?

Sena : Manajer Hakushu. Anda?

Suzuna : Runningback Seibu. Laporan akan diterima sekitar lima menit lagi. Siapkan laporanmu.

Sena : Baik! _Duh, kok jadi aneh begini?_

* * *

Penutupnya gag menarik…hiks hiks TT^TT

**(1) **Saia juga gag tahu apa tuh judul lagunya…*mundung di kuburan deket sekolah.* ini lagu dari kuis _missing lyrics_ tempat les saia. Gag dikasih jugulnya =,=. Ada yang tahu? Kasih tahu kepada saia!

**Omake gaje. Tidak akan muncul di dunia Eyeshield 21 dan dunia nyata =,= : **

+ Di FB, Suzuna membuat grup bernama Hirumamo Investigation yang tujuannya adalah mencari kepastian antara hubungan antara Yoichi Hiruma dan Mamori Anezaki. Anehnya, grup yang 'melenceng' itu selamat dari keiblisan Hiruma. Suzuna belum memberi tahu kepada anggotanya bahwa Hiruma sedang menyamar menjadi pacar Mamori karena demi keramaian grup-nya :P

+ Di FB juga terbentuk sebuah grup bernama American Football Kanto. Pendirinya tidak diketahui. Disyalir Hiruma Yoichi walau tidak pernah terungkap. Keseharian yang dibicarakan di grup ini biasanya soal latihan, Amefuto, mengobrol macam hal oleh sesama anggota disana, dan berita seputar olahraga itu. Akhir-akhir ini melenceng jadi ajang adu gosip para pemain Amefuto dengan manajer, fangirl (bahkan Yaoi) oleh seorang user dengan _pen name_ : Skate Girls~

**Bonus story**~ ho ho…(bwt kesenangan Authornya. lewatkan saja klo mau karena banyak unsur GILA disana-sini.)

* * *

Minggu, 18.13

TAP TAP

Seorang pemuda berkacamata, berambut gimbal dengan gaya _reege_ berjalan ke toilet cowok dengan kedua tangan berlagak di pinggangnya. Dia memakai jaket biru dengan kaos putih dan celana _baggy_. Ia memegang sebuah kertas ditangannya lalu meremasnya menjadi sampah.

"SAMPAH! Kenapa harus menunggu ditempat seperti ini?! Mana bau lagi! sekolah sampah ini muridnya makan apa sih? memangnya ada yang jual jengkol ya?" omel pemuda itu dengan kesal. "Cih, kalau pasanganku cewek cantik, enggak masalah. Apalagi yang tampangnya kayak Julia Perez." (Author : Hi…author gag minat.)

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seorang cewek berjalan menuju tempat pemuda yang marah-marah tadi. Disyalir, nama pemuda tukang sampah ini adalah Agon Kongo, jenius serebu tahun sekali kelahiran Kongo. *plak*

Tadinya yang marah-marah enggak jelas kayak anggota DPR nuduh menkeu, kini dalam implus kecepatan dewa, jadi adem ayem karena instingnya yang berkata bahwa cewek itu adalah pasangannya. Dia memakai baju yang sederhana dan membawa sebuah katana dari kayu. Rambutnya pirang, matanya hijau (maaf klo salah) dan sorot matanya tajam seperti ular kobra. Dan dia kini berada di hadapan Agon.

"Hai cewek~ sepertinya kita pasangan ya. kenalin nih, cowok paling ganteng sedunia *hoek!* Agon Kongo." Kata Agon.

"Aku Megu Tsuyumine." Jawab cewek itu SingPaJes. (Singkat Padat Jelas)

"Hooo…kalau tak salah kamu manajer dari tim apalah-namanya itu. kamu pasti sibuk. Gimana kalou kamu jalan bareng sama aku? Aku bakal nemenin kamu di malam yang memperlihatkan bulan purnama ini." kata Agon sambil mengeluarkan Jurus mautnya. Megu! Jangan kalah!

"Huh, payah. Cowok seperti kamu tuh mending jadi tukang sampah saja. Memangnya menurutmu cewek tuh akan luluh dengan ajakanmu yang gombal itu?" Kata Megu ketus. Sepertinya ia menyadari jurus maut Agon. (waw, ini OOC)

"Ah, jangan begitu dong. Ucapanmu tadi kasar lho…" kata Agon menahan amarahnya. _Ni cewek sinting juga. gak tau diuntung!_

"Biarin. Dan…GAYA RAMBUT APAAN ITU???!!! LU PLAGIAT MBAH SURIP YA??!!! SELAIN ITU BAJU LO LUSUH!!! BADAN LO BAU, DEKIL, LENGKET, BIKIN ENEK!!!" Teriak Megu dengan jantan. *ditabok Megu*

"APA!!! DASAR CEWEK SAMPAH!!!" teriak Agon lepas kendali.

"SIALAN! BERANI MANGGIL CEWEK SAMPAH! LU APANYA GUE???!!! COWOK BUAYA AMFIBI SEPERTI LO DIKUTUK DI ALAM SEMESTA INI!!!" teriak Megu galak.

"APAAAA!!!"

"APA?"

TRAK!

Tiba-tiba Megu memukul katana-nya ke lantai. Hingga suara keras terhasil dari sana. Bukan Agon namanya kalo takut dengan katana kayu jati itu. Agon bermaksud menyerang cewek itu. dia menjulurkan tangannya. Tapi sayang, Megu dengan cepat menangkisnya dengan katananya. Dengan cepat, ia menjewer Agon dan menjitaknya.

"AAAAUUUUUUWWWWWWW!!!"

"Lebay ah. Dijewer keki lo."

Selama 15 menit, Agon memegang telinganya yang merah sambil sumpah komat-kamit sama nyamuk yang nguing-nguing Agon kesana-kemari. Sementara Megu mengawasinya dari jauh sambil mengasah katananya pake pisau.

_AWAS KALO LO MANGGIL GW SAMPAH, KUPUKUL RAMBUT PENUH KUTU LO!!!_ Teriak Megu dalam hati.

* * *

Bagaimanakah akhir dari kisah Agon vs Megu? Tunggu kelanjutannya setelah urusan Author cerita ini selesai! *plak!*

**Review please! **


	13. Keanekaragaman situasi

ARRGGHHH!!! Telat updet selama sebulan! Gara-gara Ujian itu. Lalu bingung akan kelanjutannya. Serta virus kemalasan yang belum pergi dari tubuhku =_=a

Jawab dulu review yang masuk.

**AzusaRikuya :** Makasih tlah dibilang bagus…=) Ini updetnya…kekekekeke…

**Machiko Savannah :** Gpp. Justru saia harus maaf karena ada Ujian Neraka :P fufu~ virusmu sukses besar! Bikin RikuSuzu kissu di fic-mu dong! *ditampar*

**Fucking13Ebong :** Maaf gak bisa updet 4.2 detik XB

**zerOcentimeter :** Ke ke ke…pairing aneh bertebaran dimana-mana. Ah, saia gak tau bagaimana editnya TT^TT ni updetnya.

**YoshiKitty29 : **Aq juga mau gabung XD. Updetnya lama nyo~

**RisaLoveHiru : **Kekekekekekek! Pengen bikin fic-nya! *plak!* untuk lagu aq belom tahu :( ini updetnya.

**RiikuAyaKaitani : **Ini updetnya. Makasih tlah diblang bagus. Padahal sederhana lho ini.

Okelah kalo bek bek begitu, mulai ah. **WARNING : **Abal, gaje, karakterisasi yang aneh, OOC 100%, OC, AU, Typo nyelip, penggunaan bahasa gaul, dan segala hal yang nista. Tahu hal yang nista? Itu dia!(?)

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by 2586462 Akari –chan- yang namanya rubah lagi jadi Kinichairuudou Akari –chan-**

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minggu, 19.00**

Sudah tiga puluh menit aku dan Akaba berada di gedung sekolah, melihat masing-masing ruangan kelas yang sudah diubah sedekimian rupa oleh warga kelas. Mereka mengubah ruangan kelas mereka dengan tema yang macam-macam. Seperti tema negeri dongeng, western, dan lain-lain. Dan kini kami di kantin sekolah, istirahat.

"Akaba, bagaimana tadi?" tanyaku sambil meminta pendapatnya.

"Meriah." Jawab Akaba sambil menghabiskan minumannya. "Banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Ng?"

"Mereka begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai ada not balok yang mereka lupakan. Seperti lupa dialog pada drama mereka atau mike rusak saat dipakai."

Aku sedikit mengeti tentang bahasa Akaba tentang musik itu. Ya, begitulah. Ada kecelakaan sedikit. Untung Akaba tidak menganggap itu adalah suatu kegagalan.

Aku meminum _Orange Juice_ yang aku beli. Rasanya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada rasanya tidak enak.

"Hei, Anezaki. Bolehkan aku bertanya?" tanya Akaba.

"Ada apa Akaba?" kataku penasaran.

"Ah, tapi…ini sedikit pribadi. Tidak, lupakan saja." Kata Akaba membatalkannya. Kalau melihat Akaba seperti ini, aku jadi penasaran. Apa yang mau ditanyakannya tadi?

"Ada apa, Akaba? Katakan saja."

"Tapi ini sedikit merusak privasimu. Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akaba tidak yakin.

"Aku belum tahu apa yang kau tanyakan. Katakan saja dulu. Kalau menurutku itu privasi aku akan berpikir untuk menjawabnya."

"Fuh…baiklah. Kalau pertanyaan ini menurutmu tidak pantas ditanyakan, kau boleh tidak menjawabnya." Kata Akaba mengambil jalan keluar. Lalu dia menghela nafas dan melepaskan kacamata yang ia pakai. Kacamata itu ia kaitkan di kantong kemeja hitamnya yang bermotif garis-garis putih. "Apakah kau punya perasaan khusus terhadap…kapten Deimon itu? Ukh, maksudku…yang pura-pura menjadi pacarmu."

Aku menelan ludah. Pertanyaan ini benar-benar privasi. Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan memaksa Akaba. "Ah…kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Akaba?"

Akaba kemudian memandangku dengan mata merahnya.

"Karena…ya…latar belakang ceritamu tadi, di bawah pohon beringin itu. Adalah mencari pasangan untuk mendapatkan harga menarik di sebuah mall. Fuh…kau bisa saja kan mencari teman pria yang lain? Kenapa dia yang kau pilih?" kata Akaba sambil menyingkirkan piring bekas salad yang ia makan.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti akan tujuan pembicaraan ini. Tapi akan aku jawab. "Karena…ukh-- bagaimana ya…aku tidak bisa sembarang pilih seperti meminta bantuan kepada seseorang. Ini menyangkut harga diri dan gengsi (apa iya?) selain itu rasanya tidak sopan kalau meminta bantuan tidak-jelas seperti ini. Aku memilih dia karena…dia yang memintanya."

"Oh, benarkah?" ujar Akaba. "Kok bisa?"

"Ah…dia yang memintanya. Pada awalnya sih ditolak. Tapi kemudian, ia setuju."

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya?"

Makin lama pembicaraan ini seperti drama detektif investigasi yang sering aku tonton. "Katanya sih…menambah daftar ancaman karena ada anggota klub AmeFuto dari prefektur lain. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Wakana dan Ikkyu." (baca chap 4 & 9)

"Fuh…dia hanya mencari alasan kosong." Kata Akaba menyimpulkan. Mendengar perkataannya itu, aku jadi penasaran. Apa yang dimaksudnya?

"Ng…apa?"

"Menurutku…alasannya terlalu sepele. Ah, maksudku…tidakkah ada alasan yang masuk akal?"

"NGGHAAA!!! AKABA!!! KAMU DIMANA!!!!"

Ngiiinnnggg!!!!

"HEI! KEMARIKAN MIKROFONNYA!!!"

Mendengar suara dari _loudspeaker_ itu, refleks aku menutup telingaku. Suara siapa itu?

"Fuh…itu pasti Mizumachi." kata Akaba sambil beranjak bangun dari kursi.

"Ng…Akaba! Soal pertanyaan kamu itu…" kataku sambil terhenti.

"Itu bisa dibahas nanti, Anezaki. Aku ada urusan disini. Selain menikmati pensi ini, aku juga mengisi acara disini." kata Akaba menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu…"

"Band-ku akan tampil."

Mendengar kata Akaba terakhir tadi membuatku membuka memori tentang band-nya yang agak 'abnormal.'Katanya…aku tidak begitu tahu. Ya…setidaknya ini akan memberiku waktu untuk memikirkan apa maksud Akaba tadi.

Kemudian Akaba mengambil gitarnya yang tergeletak disampingnya. Dan pergi menuju lapangan, tempat panggung utama berada. Aku bangun, dan berjalan dibelakang Akaba.

"Hei, mau melihat pertunjukanku?" tanya Akaba padaku.

"Ng…i…iya!" jawabku sambil menjaga agar aku tidak kehilangan Akaba di depanku. Habis, ramai sekali. Mataku seolah-olah ingin melihat semua yang ada.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali karena ada sesuatu yang masuk ke mataku. Begitu mataku membaik, Akaba sudah tidak ada di depanku. Tapi aku tidak khawatir, karena aku tahu Akaba akan berada di lapangan. Jadi, aku segera menuju lapangan.

* * *

Kita lihat yang lain dulu. *plak!* **Minggu, 19.13**

"Fu hi hi…Kak Mamo selingkuh, selingkuh~" kata seseorang yang memfitnah Mamori. Dia bersama seorang pemuda yang berambut putih yang tingginya mungkin sama dengannya. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Suzuna dengan Riku.

"Kak Mamori selingkuh sama siapa?" tanya Riku bingung.

"Jiah! Kak Mamo kan punya pacar." sahut Suzuna singkat.

"Apa iya?"

"Tentu saja. Oh, ya. Kamu belum tahu ya? U fu fu…"

Lalu Suzuna menceritakan apa yang dialami Mamori kepada Riku. Ya…bisa ditebak ekspesi muka Riku. Ya…enggak usah diceritain.

"Oh…begitu. Terus?" Tanya Rku.

"Terus? Ya…kita _Spy_! Buntutin terus!" kata Suzuna semangat 45

Kemudian Suzuna melihat Mamori dan Akaba. Namun, mereka sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi. Melainkan seorang cowok berambut coklat jabrik dan cewek rambut pendek dan cantik yang duduk disana.

"Tu, tu, tu, tunggu! Itu Sena sama…yang ditemui di kafe Obaida! Saat mau mulai pertandingan Seibu lawan Hakushu!" kejut Suzuna.

"Kalau tak salah…itu manajer Hakushu, Maruko Himuro." Kata Riku mengingat-ingat.

"Bersama Sena!" sambung Suzuna. "Sena…mengobrol dengannya…tapi suara mereka terlalu pelan."

"Ada apa, Suzuna?" tanya Riku melihat ekspresi Suzuna berubah.

Suzuna menggelengkan kepalaya. "Ah…tidak kok. Cuma bersyukur saja, Sena tidak dapat pasangan sejenis…eh! Maksudku…."

"Tenang saja, ini kan cuma sementara." Kata Riku. "Sena pasti jadi milikmu lagi kok."

"Apa maksudmu? Kok kamu berbicara seperti itu Riku?" tanya Suzuna sedkit _blushing_. Atau…malam ini terlalu panas?

"Eh…ah, enggak kok. Oh, dimana kak Mamori?"

"Hum…entahlah. Ayo kita cari." ajak Suzuna.

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke lapangan. Siapa tahu ada mereka disana.

* * *

**Minggu, 19.14**

"Fuu…(ketularan Akaba gara-gara duduk di bangkunya) sepertinya kedua temanmu melihat kita." Kata Himuro sambil meminum jus-nya.

"Hee?" kejut Sena. Nyaris saja ia tersedak jus _mango_-nya.

"Jangan bertindak sembarangan. Nanti mereka tahu." Peringat Himuro tenang. "kau tidak mau dibicarakan macam-macam kan? Bersikaplah seperti biasa."

"Ng…siapa mereka?" tanya Sena dengan suara pelan.

"Yang laki-laki aku tahu, _ace_ dari Seibu. Kalau yang perempuan…yang memakai sepatu _roller blade_ itu."

"Itu Riku dan Suzuna…" kata Sena.

"Oh," ujar Himuro. "kau tahu, kenapa mereka melihat kita? Dari tatapan mereka, mereka seperti Marco…"

Sena merinding mengingat pertandingan Deimon Vs Hakushuyang penuh konflik. Dan mengingat tatapan Marco yang selalu mengawasi gerakannya.

"Apa yang harus…kita lakukan?" tanya Sena.

"Tidak perlu. Mereka sudah pergi. Tuh." Tunjuk Himuro ke tempat Suzuna dan Riku berada tadi. "Sepertinya, mereka menuju lapangan. Maukah kau pergi kesana?"

"Ehm…bagaimana ya…" kata Sena. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku…lagi tidak ada niat apapun. Aku kesini hanya untuk menemani Marco yang menjual _cola_ buatannya sendiri." Jelas Himuro. "Bagaimana?"

"Nanti saja kita pergi kesana. Aku mau istirahat dulu." kata Sena sambil melepaskan kepenatan tubuhnya gara-gara membuntuti Mamori dari kemarin. _Lebih melelahkan dari American Football…_batin Sena.

* * *

**Minggu, 19.15** (singkat aja)

"Cih, rame banget."

"Oh..."

"Sesak..."

"Namanya juga tempat ramai."

"Panas lagi."

"Beli aja kipas."

"Beliin dong."

"Enak aja. Pake uang lo aja. Miskin lo..."

Habis sudah usaha Agon untuk pedekate sama cewek manajer Zokugaku Chamelions itu. _Gila, susah sekali sih naklukin cewek ini. Ini beneran cewek kan? Kalau ini beneran cewek, aku pasti bisa naklukin. Mana ada cewek yang tidak takluk sama Agon Kongo ini?_ Batin Agon sambil menarsiskan diri.

Agon masih menunjukkan semangat, "Hei, ngapain lo datang kesini? Kulihat...kau bukan tipe yang mau repot dengan pensi seperti ini."

Megu lalu memandang Agon, "Kau sepertinya juga bukan tipe yang mau repot dengan pensi ini." kata Megu. "Aku kesini karena Rui yang mau membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk memodifkasi motornya dan membeli perlengkapan klub yang kebetulan lagi ada potongan harga."

"Oh..." ujar Agon sambil senang dalam hatinya karena telah menunjukkan kemajuan. "Kau suka motor sampah itu, ya?"

Megu mendelik tajam. "Bukan urusanmu. Dan jangan panggil dia sampah. Atau aku yang akan melemparmu ke tempat sampah."

"Huh," ujar Agon kesal. "Sampai kapan aku bersama mahluk Venus ini?"

* * *

**Minggu, 19.15**

Hiruma menguyah permen karetnya diatas pohon. Lho? Diatas pohon? Yup. Tentu saja. Melihat daratan sekolah yang penuh dan sesak membuat Hiruma pusing saat berjalan. Mana harus menyamar lagi. Kalau ketahuan, bisa turun satu persen kesangarannya. Ya…nasib…nasib…

Kemudian seorang gadis berambut pirang dikepang satu sedang berusaha memanjat pohon. Lho?

"Keh, ngapain lo kesini?" tanya Hiruma sinis. "Minggir,i ni daerah kekuasaanku!"

"A…anu…hanya mau mengantarkan laptopmu. Kau yang suruh kan?" kata Karin. Weer, dia sudah jadi budak Hiruma.

"Ke ke ke…" Kata Hiruma terkekeh. "sudah lama tak bersama laptopku ini~"

Karin merinding melihat kecintaan Hiruma kepada Laptopnya. Lalu, Karin berhasil memanjat pohon yang tingginya kurang lebih 3 meter itu(?). kemudian, Karin melihat beberapa sosok orang yang gerakannya mencurigakan, pakaian mereka serba hitam namun dengan model yang bagus sehingga tidak ketinggalan zaman.

"Keh, ngeliat apa lo, _Quaterback_ sialan?"

"Ah…melihat orang-orang yang barusan lewat itu." Ujar Karin sambil menunjuk mereka dengan jarinya.

Hiruma terdiam. Balon permen karet yang ditiupnya meletus, dan jari telunjuknya menari di _touch pad_.

Karin yang melihatnya sedikit penasaran. "Ada apa, Hiruma?"

Hiruma menyeringai, menunjukkan senyum iblisnya, membuat Karin merinding. "Keh, sepertinya Pensi ini akan berjalan dengan menyenangkan karena adanya mereka…"

**Teebeeceee…**

* * *

Author Note : ARGH! Maafkan keterlambatan author nista ini! Tak updet selama berbulan-bulan. Trus, pendek lagi!…banyak kejadian bertubi-tubi! Oh, oh~ *kehabisan kata-kata*

Perkembangan besar di chap 14! Bagi kalian yang sudah membaca tulisan saia sampai sini diwajibkan review! *dilempar ulekan*


	14. Ada yang tak terduga

Ahk! Maaf lambat apdet! HUWE…benar-benar deh, kerjaan tuh LOL. Biasalah bwt author banyak kerjaan ini XD. Blank ide lagi. Bales ripyu dulu.

**Riichan LuvHiru : **Ini apdetnya XD

**YoshiKitty29 :** Setan mbak *plak*. Ha…ntar tau kok :) ini apdetnya.

**Fitria. :** RuiMeguAgon? Susah bikinnya karena karakterisasinya yang rumit dan membingungkan *0* -halah- Ini apdetnya!

**RisaLoveHiru :** Okelah kalo begitu, Apdet xD

**Machiko Savannah :** Updet kilat ala siput! *digampar*

**Yuri Manami :** Ini apdetnya~

Mulai atuh. Warning : Abal, gaje, karakterisasi yang aneh, OOC 100%, OC, AU, Typo nyelip, **bahasa gaul nyelip**, melenceng dari kisah drama kehidupan manis(?) menjadi drama yang sedikit rada konflik nasional(?). bagi yang tahan baca sampai sini artinya orang hebat! *lho?*

**Eyeshield 21**

**By Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by Kinichairuudou Akari –chan-**

**Kue Sus Favoritku Bab 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minggu, 19.16**

Susah sekali berjalan ke kanan ke kiri, sesekali mundur kebelakang untuk menghindari orang-orang yang akan menimpaku. Ramai sih bagus. Tetapi, ini terlalu ramai sampai-sampai aku susah berjalan. Ya…aku harus bertahan. Soalnya, ini juga bagus untuk kesuksesan acara ini.

"NGIINNNNGGGGG!"

Refleks aku dan orang-orang sekitarku menutup telinga. Suara mikrofon itu keras sekali dan membuat telinga sakit. Semoga saja Ako bisa bertahan dari suara itu karena dia yang paling dekat dengan sumber suara.

Oke, aku sudah sampai di lapangan. Tepatnya di panggung utama. Aku melihat sekeliling. Kulihat Akaba ada di panggung bersama Mizumachi. Wah, Band Akaba akan tampil. Katanya sih tidak bisa dibilang baik. Tapi…kenapa aku malah senang? Apa…yang diatas panggung sana adalah pasanganku ya? –masihdalambatasyangwajar-

Ako mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ia terus mengibasnya. Sepertinya, itu ditunjukkan padaku setelah aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dan Ako mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya kepadaku dengan arti bahwa aku harus kemari. Ya…karena Ako sepertinya kesulitan, aku kesana dengan melewati beberapa rintangan(?).

Aku segera menuju belakang panggung dan menemui Ako, "Hei, ada apa Ako?"

Ako menjawabnya dengan berbisik di telingaku, "_Please_ bantu aku menghadapi cowok tinggi yang akrobatik liar itu! Dia selalu merebut mikrofonku!" jelas Ako.

"Kalau begitu sembunyikan saja mikrofonnya. Ha ha…" jawabku asal. Tiba-tiba ada yang menubrukku dari belakang. Aku menoleh, "Eh? Kalau tak salah…Ichiro Takami?"

"Maaf," ujar Takami sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Hei, ayo cepat mulai konsernya. Mizumachi, pakai bajumu!"

"Eh, konser ya, Ako?" tanyaku.

"I…iya. Dan…pacarmu memanggilmu, tuh." Tunjuk Ako sambil mengarahkan jarinya kearah yang dimaksud. Tampak Hiruma dari kejauhan ditemani Karin.

"Sudah, ya Ako. Aku kesitu dulu…" kataku sambil pergi segera menuju Hiruma dan Karin.

Kemudian...

"Hiruma!" sapaku. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku.

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Ia malah menarik tanganku dan memanggil Karin, "_Quaterback_ sialan, cepat ikuti aku!"

"Ada apa sih, Hiruma?" tanyaku penasaran. Hiruma lalu membawaku (baca: menyeretku) pergi kesebuah tempat. Dan tempat itu adalah ruangan kepala sekolah. Kenapa aku dibawa kesini?

"Hi…Hiruma…ada apa sih?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Cerewet sekali sih kau!" protes Hiruma. Hiruma kemudian berbalik dan mengambil mikrofon yang tergeletak. Itu adalah mikrofon untuk mengumumkan sesuatu lewat speaker sekolah. Dengan begitu, tidak perlu memanggil semua murid untuk pengumuman yang singkat.

Hiruma menyalakan mikrofonnya dan mengetes suaranya. Ia berdeham sedikit. Lalu…

"**YA-HA! Buat para anggota Komite sekolah serta para panitia-panitia, datang ke aula sekolah. YA-HA!"** teriaknya melalui mikrofon.

Ngiiiiiinnngggg…!

"Hei! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" protesku.

"Masa bodo. Toh aku enggak mengeluarkan kata kotor kok." bela Hiruma.

"Benar juga." ujarku bingung. Dan juga suara Hiruma diubah sedikit tadi.

"Cepat cerewet! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Menuju aula sekolah!" perintah Hiruma.

Sebenarnya…ada apa sih?

**Minggu, 19.20**

Kami (aku, Hiruma dan Karin) sudah tiba di ruang aula. Tampak Ako, Sara dan teman-teman lainnya berkumpul disini. Mereka semua berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang aula, menanyakan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Samar-samar aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka:

"Hei, tadi siapa yang memanggil kita?" tanya Renji cemberut.

"Entahlah. Tapi bulu kudukku merinding kalau mengingat suara itu~" ujar Minato gemetar.

"Oi! Ketua Komite! Kau yang melakukan semua ini ya?"

"Bukan!" jawab Kazu, sang Ketua Komite, tegas.

"Keh, bergabung dengan mereka, cerewet! Kau juga anggota Komite!" perintah Hiruma sambil mendorongku dengan keras. Terlalu!

"Mamori!" panggil Ako. "Sini lagi!"

"Iya…" jawabku pelan.

"Ada apa sih? Apakah kamu tahu, Mamori?" tanya Sara yang ada di sampingku.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak tahu. Sepertinya Hiru…Himura yang tahu."

"Eh? Himura? Pacarmu itu? Ada apa?" tanya Sara.

"Jangan-jangan…mau ngumumin sesuatu lagi~" ujar Ako yang kelihatannya berpikiran macam-macam. Dasar!

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hiruma berdeham sedikit hingga perhatian kami teralih padanya. Dan ia menunjukkan senyumannya yang khas. Tapi entah kenapa teman-temanku enggak ngeh dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan itu.

"Ke ke ke…apakah kalian tahu ada suatu pihak yang ingin Pensi Deimon ini hancur berantakan?"

* * *

"Duh, Kak Mamo kemana sih? Yang kutahu, Kak Akanee ada di sini." Ujar Suzuna celingak-celinguk. "Rikkun, kamu lihat enggak Kak Mamo?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya…" kata Riku.

"**Ehem…ehem…"**

"Eh, suara apa itu?" tanya Suzuna.

"**YA-HA! Buat para anggota Komite sekolah serta para panitia-panitia, datang ke aula sekolah. YA-HA!"**

Ngiiiinnnggg…!

Refleks Suzuna dan Riku menutup telinga dan istigfar(?). Setelah itu, Suzuna segera menarik tangan Riku, "Ayo cepat ke aula! Kak Mamo pasti disana!"

"Ya sudah." Kata Riku. "Ngomong-ngomong…siapa itu Akanee?"

* * *

Di tempat lain, refleks Sena menutup telinga akibat teriakan di speaker tadi. Sementara Himuro _enjoying_ dan meminum jus-nya. Jangan heran, Hirumo pasang IPod Nano tadi. Otomatis tadi dia enggak dengar speaker tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Himuro mematikan IPod-nya. "Kok aku merasa…ini mendadak sepi."

"Tadi ada pengumuman keras buat anggota Komite supaya menuju ke aula." Jelas Sena.

"Maaf ya. Tadi aku tidak deng…"

Himuro terdiam dan ia lalu berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan suatu pembicaraan yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Sena yang melihatnya sedikit terdiam.

"A…Anu…Maruko-san. Ada apa?"

"Ssstt! Diam!" perintah Himuro. Bola matanya bergulir kearah sekelompok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang duduk dibelakang mereka itu. Samar-samar, Himuro mendenar pembicaraan mereka:

"Bos, sepertinya…ada yang tahu tentang kita, Bos."

"Huh, darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Suara mikrofon tadi, Bos. Ya…itu menurutku."

"Itu kan cuma pemanggilan biasa. Itu tidak akan menghancurkan rencana kita…"

"Kau sudah menyusunnya dengan baik, kan?

"Tentu saja, bos. Saya yakin Pensi Deimon ini…"

Salah satu dari mereka menutup mulut yang berbicara tadi, "Pindah tempat! Kita dibuntuti!" perintah seseorang yang sepertinya bos mereka. Dan dia memandang Himuro yang Sena, sekilas.

Mereka lalu segera pergi dari tempatnya. Dan menghilang dibalik keramaian.

"Ta…tadi…ada apa, Maruko-san?"

"Huh," guman Himuro pelan. "Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Marco. Dia yang paling tahu soal situasi ini…"

* * *

Oke, Agon masih belum menyerah untuk meluluhkan hati perempuan galak itu. Dasar, masih belum kapok saja nih cowok. Tuh, lihat. Banyak koyo yang menempel di tubuhnya gara-gara sabetan katana kayu itu. Supaya enak dipandang, ditutupin pakai jaket.

Agon melihat Megu memalingkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Cari apa lo?"

"Rui." Jawab Megu singkat.

"Oh…serius banget carinya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Seperti seorang cewek yang mencari pacarnya kesana-kemari…"

Hening. _Loh? Kenapa hening?_ Batin Agon.

Dilihatnya Megu berdiri terdiam. Sedikit Agon memperhatikan air muka gadis itu agak berubah. Ada blush merah-pink gitu. Agon –yangsudahahlinya- tahu hal itu. Dan ia tertawa geli.

"Huh, kenapa kau merah seperti itu? Jangan-jangan…Kamu suka ya sama lidah panjang itu? Ku ku ku…ngaku aja. Aku tak nyangka cewek galak sepertimu bisa seperti itu. Bhua Ha Ha! Hua ha ha!"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Megu dan Agon yang sangat komikal O.O"

* * *

**Minggu, 19.22**

"Ke ke ke…apakah kalian tahu ada suatu pihak yang ingin Pensi Deimon ini hancur berantakan?"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman. Ruangan aula mendadak hening. Aku mengulangi perkataan Hiruma tadi, ada suatu pihak yang ingin Pensi ini hancur berantakan?

"Benarkah itu?" kata Ako setengah teriak.

"Mustahil…" susul Sara dan yang lainnya. Anggota Komite cewek menunjukkan muka pucat. Sementara cowok mukanya terlihat tegar –menurutku-

"Kalau itu benar…" kata Minato. "Semua kerja keras kita selama berminggu-minggu ini pasti gagal…"

"Tahun terakhir kita nanti…akan suram…"

"Bagaimana ini?"

Semua teman-teman terlihat cemas. Aku juga. Habis…ini… Lagipula, siapa yang ingin Pensi ini hancur? Segera kutanyakan pada Hiruma.

"Himura! Siapa yang ingin Pensi ini berantakan?" tanyaku tegas pada Hiruma. Hiruma menjawabnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Kata Hiruma.

"Kenapa?"

"Toh kalau pun kau tahu, kau mau apa? Lebih baik kalau kau dan teman-temanmu berusaha membalas dendam dengan menggagalkan rencana mereka."

Aku terdiam. Yang lainnya ternyata mendengar pembicaraan kami. Tentu saja, aku tadi teriak-teriak.

"Jadi…apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sara.

"Mustahil melakukannya secara sekaligus," guman Ako. "Kita kan punya tugas dan ada beberapa yang menjadi panitia. Tadi aku sangat sibuk. Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Keh, perkataanmu lumayan, cewek kacamata." Kata Hiruma. "Tenang saja. aku punya rencana."

"RENCANA?" teriak para anggota Komite. Itu membuat Hiruma memegang kedua telinganya.

"Iya, rencana! Rencana yang mudah untuk anggota-anggota sia…anggota Komite!" jelas Hiruma. Hi hi… bicara sopan ternyata sulit buatnya. Jadi ingin ketawa. Tapi, ini bukan situasinya…

"Tunggu dulu! apakah Bapak Kepala Sekolah tahu ini?" tanya Kazu.

"Tahu kok~" jawab Hiruma dengan nada yang menyakinkan. "Bapak tua itu menyerahkan urusan ini padaku."

Ako berjalan dan menghadap kearah Hiruma, "Sebenarnya… kau ini… siapa sih?"

Anggota Komite mendadak diam. Ako…apa yang kau bicarakan?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiruma berusaha membela diri.

"Maksudku…sepertinya kau tahu seluk-beluk sekolah kami. Dan segala hal yang lainnya. Apakah Mamori memberitahu hal ini padamu? Dan juga…kamu kok bisa tahu sih tentang hal ini. Tunggu! Apakah ini semua bohong?"

"Ako…" guman Sara sambil berjalan ke Ako dan memegang pundaknya.

"Tidak bohong, Ako." Jelasku. "Aku yakin."

"Keh, dasar." Kata Hiruma. "Itu kamu tak perlu tahu. Yang jelas, susun rencana untuk menjaga pensi ini. Cepat! Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Aku menarik lengan Hiruma, "Hiruma, kenapa kau tiba-tiba sebaik ini?" tanyaku sambil berbisik. Habis…Hiruma bukan tipe yang mau repot dengan hal-hal repot seperti ini. Ya, dia memang sulit ditebak.

"Suka-suka." Jawab Hiruma enteng. "Lagipula, aku punya urusan dengan mereka."

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku penasaran. Hiruma belum mengatakannya dari tadi.

"Mau tahu saja~"

"Jangan sok misterius Hiruma!"

Deg!

Eh?

Tadi aku mengatakan apa?

Hiruma?

Dan…kenapa ruangan ini mendadak jadi sepi lagi?

Aku memalingkan kepalaku. Kulihat Ako melihatku dengan memegang kacamatanya. Dengan wajah terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Sara dan yang lainnya. Mereka kini memandang kami berdua.

"Hi…Hi…Hiruma? Kau tadi mengatakan apa, Mamori?"

Bola mataku bergulir kearah Hiruma. Aku melihat matanya yang seolah-olah mengatakan, _dasar manajer sialan! Jadi ketahuan kan?_

"I…itu. Anu…"

.

.

**To Be Continous~** *salah! Continue! Dasar author abal*

* * *

Ah…sepertinya sekita beberapa minggu banyak kerjaan diih. Huwe… Maaf pendek Minna san! DX

Already ripyuano~


	15. Who and simple plan

Eyeshield 21 © RIYM (Riichirou Inagaki and Yusuke Murata)

Kue Sus favoritku © makin lama judulnya makin tidak sesuai -_-

Warning: gaje, abal, OOC, bahasa tak baku, melenceng dari komiknya, gaya bahasa berubah karena lama hiatus, gonta-ganti POV, de el el. Don't read if you don't like.

. 15.

* * *

**.**Minggu, 19.30**.**

Oke, oke. Tolong _undo_ sebentar.

_"Jangan sok misterius Hiruma!"_

_"Hi…Hi…Hiruma? Kau tadi mengatakan apa, Mamori?"_

_"I…itu. Anu…"_

Dan aku baru saja mengalami fenomena Déjà vu.

Ya ampun… Bagaimana ini? Semua memandangku. Semua menungguku. Semua melihatku. Semua… Semua mengerikan!

Dan aku harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawabnya kurang dari 1 detik.

Alasan apa? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka? Apakah aku harus mengatakan:

**1. **"E he he... Aku cuma bercanda kok." Mustahil. Karena aku mengatakan kata 'Hiruma' dengan jelas.

**2.** "Maaf Himura-_kun._ Lidahku terpeleset. Benar. Sumpah!" Ini lebih konyol. Menurutku.

**3.** "I… Iya… Himura itu… Himura itu Hiruma…" itu pernyataan putus asa. Aku tak boleh mengatakannya.

"Mamori?" Ako menyadarkanku dari alam bawah sadar dimana aku sedang membuat pilihan layaknya soal ujian.

"I… Iya…?" gugup. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku melirik ke Hiruma yang ikut mejadi pusat perhatian. Matanya memandang tajam ke arahku. Oh… Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus pasrah dan memilih pilihan nomor tiga?

**BRAKKK!**

Pintu rubuh mematahkan engsel pintu. Ya ampun apakah sebegitu rapuhnya pintu aula sehingga jatuh begitu saja? Dua orang yang berlawanan jenis terjerembab dan berada di atasnya. Kedua orang itu… Aku kenal…

"**Riku**? **Suzuna**? Ada apa kalian disini!" tanyaku sedikit heboh. Itu sengaja. Supaya perhatian teman-teman beralih ke mereka berdua. Dan itu berhasil. Kuharap ini bisa melupakan kejadian tadi tentang kesalahan terbesar itu.

"Jangan tanya aku kak Mamori. Tanyalah kepada Suzuna." Jawab Riku sambil menunjuk Suzuna. Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum jahil. Ah! Dasar Suzuna!

Tapi aku ingin sekali memeluk Suzuna dengan erat. Karena ia menyelamatkan diriku dari situasi genting seperti tadi. Eh, aku lupa. Hiruma ikut serta.

"Be… Berlatih jadi agen CIA kak Mamo…" jawab Suzuna sekedarnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum jahilnya. "Dan Riku mau menjadi agen FBI!"

"Hei! Aku enggak terlibat! Kamu kan yang mengajakku?" bela Riku.

"Tapi kok Rikkun mau?"

Riku terdiam. Oke, diantara Riku dan Suzuna sebenarnya menarik. Tapi ini bukan waktunya. Lagipula aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Pensi Deimon ada yang mau mengacau? Siapa yang mau mengacaunya? Bagaimana Hiruma tahu? Banyak pertanyaan yang aku buat dan ingin dinantikan jawabannya.

"Mmm… Anu, tadi kita ngomong apa ya?" tanya Sara pada semuanya.

Sebelum mereka merespon terdengar sebuah suara, "Ngebicarain tugas kalian untuk mengawasi Pensi dan saling melapor kan? Ke ke ke…"

"Eh? Apa iya…?" semua sedikit ragu.

"Benar. Sumpah!" aku akhirnya mengutip pilihan nomor dua di alam bawah sadarku.

Ajaib. Semuanya percaya. Rasanya ingin melompat tinggi-tinggi.

* * *

**.**Minggu, 19.30**.**

Sena mengikuti Himuro yang berjalan dengan mudahnya menghindari kerumunan orang-orang. Himuro menelepon seseorang. Menurut Sena, sepertinya itu Marco yang tadi saja digumankan oleh Himuro tadi.

_"Huh," guman Himuro pelan. "Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Marco. Dia yang paling tahu soal situasi ini…"_

Sena mengulang rekaman telinganya di bawah alam sadarnya. Masih jelas terdengar dan Sena bertanya-tanya. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kak Mamori terlibat ya?_

Himuro pun masuk ke toilet pria. Membuat Sena sedikit canggung. Habis, Himuro kan wanita. Apa enggak apa-apa ya? Pada akhirnya Sena masuk saja. Dan terlihat suatu bayangan yang tingginya sedikit sama dengan Himuro. Sena coba menebak.

_Pasti Marco_. Batin Sena. Dan itu benar. Sosok perlente khas _Italian_ itu muncul sambil meminum cola-nya tanpa memperhatikan tempat yang sedang dipijakinya.

"Marco. Ada sesuatu." Ujar Himuro langsung _to the point_.

"Ya? Ada apa ya Maria? Maaf ya di tempat seperti ini. Toilet pria ini kotor dan berbau. Pasti sepi orang. Pasanganku sedang diluar. Disini tempat yang cocok untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Himuro mengeluarkan IPod-nya dan memainkan sebuah rekaman. Tampaknya ia menekan tombol rekam tadi. Sambil berpura-pura mendengarkan musik. Sena hanya berdiri dan tidak membuat suara gaduh.

_"Bos, sepertinya…ada yang tahu tentang kita, Bos."."Huh, darimana kau tahu itu?"."Suara mikrofon tadi, Bos. Ya…itu menurutku."_

_"Itu kan cuma pemanggilan biasa. Itu tidak akan menghancurkan rencana kita…"."Kau sudah menyusunnya dengan baik, kan?"."Tentu saja, bos. Saya yakin Pensi Deimon ini…"."Pindah tempat! Kita dibuntuti!"_

Marco mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Suara tadi ada yang meniru _style_ gaya bicaraku. Menurutku. Maria. Aku sedikit mengetahui siapa mereka tetapi aku kurang yakin. Kalau kukatakan… "

"Katakan saja!" sahut Sena. Nyaris saja mengagetkan Marco dan Himuro.

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan pengacau biasa. Biasanya mereka bertugas untuk tidak melancarkan suatu acara atas perintah seseorang. _Trouble maker_. Kejahatan level rendah. Tapi kalau berhasil sangatlah merepotkan. Mantan bawahan ayahku yang dulu seorang mafia. Makanya aku kenal dengan beberapa suara dari mereka. Sudah banyak hal yang mereka lakukan. Untuk Pensi Deimon ini… Itu bukan ruang lingkup-ku. Aku enggak tahu apa hubunganya dengan Pensi ini."

"Terus… Apa kak Mamori tahu?" tanya Sena. Marco hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entah. Aku enggak tahu kepekaan pikiran seorang gadis. Kalau ada seseorang yang ahli dan licik lalu dengan baik hati ia memberitahu, itu merupakan suatu keberuntungan. "

Entah kenapa Sena merasakan sesuatu begitu Marco mengatakan demikian. "Apa… Hal ini harus kita katakan sama kak Mamori? Ia anggota komite. Mungkin bisa membantu." Usul Sena.

"Kenapa tidak?" ujar Marco. "Dia harus tahu."

"Dan aku yakin Anezaki-_san_ bisa berpikiran dingin mengenai hal ini. Lagipula kan sayang pensi yang susah payah diatur dan diorganizir seperti ini. Betapa susahnya mengajukan proposal, revisi, belum lagi mencari sponsor dan biaya. Merepotkan."

"Itu pengalamanmu Maria?" tanya Marco dengan maksud menggoda.

"Kenangan masa kecil." Jawab Himuro sekenanya. "Ayo Sena-_kun_. Mau memberitahu dia kan?"

Sena mengangguk. Dan mereka meninggalkan toilet gelap itu. Marco yang berada didalamnya kemudian menghilang dibalik hitamnya bayangan. Enggak ding, cuma ikutan keluar juga.

* * *

**DUAKK!**

Agon menabrak seseorang dengn keras. Karena ia tadi lari dengan kecepatan tinggi menghindari sabetan Megu. Mau aja sih Agon memberikan pelajaran berharga sama itu cewek. Tapi itu hal yang berat. Fiuh.

"Woy! Jalan liat-liat napa? Mata lo rabun senja YA?" seharusnya yang ditabrak ngomong begitu. Tapi faktanya, Agon yang ngomong begitu.

"Ma… Maaf pak! Eh, mas! Eh, dik!" seharusnya yang nabrak ngomong begitu. Tapi faktanya malah yang ditabrak yang ngomong begitu karena ketakutan sama _death-glare_nyaAgon. Hi hi.

Agon melihat penampilan yang ditabraknya. Semuanya serba hitam dengan jaket hitam yang keren. Kemudian Agon menyambar jaket yang dipakainya dan dibarternya dengan jaketnya yang modelnya rada jadul.

"Ku ku ku… Kalau lo mau selamat biarkan aku mengambil jaket lo yang cakep ini." Agon mengatakannya dengan senyum manis yang menusuk. Menusuk kepribadian orang yang ditabraknya dengan seribu hujaman. Seketika ia takluk.

"Hei, namamu Agon kan?" tanya Megu tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu Agon dari belakang. Entah Megu sejak kapan ada di belakang Agon. Agon sendiri rada bingung. Orang yang diperas Agon langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Kau tahu orang yang tadi kau tabrak itu? Aku kenal mereka. Dan mereka sama sekali enggak punya niat baik disini."

* * *

**.**Minggu, 19.34**.**

"Oke. Semua tetap pada divisi masing-masing namun saat ini ada tugas tambahan untuk kalian semua. _Trouble maker_ itu pakaiannya hitam semua. Kalau ada seseorang yang berpakaian hitam semua tapi menurut kalian bukanlah mereka tetap awasi. Jangan biarkan mereka memasuki daerah vital semisal belakang panggung atau ruangan konsumsi. Saling mengenal dan jangan biarkan ada satu pun yang mengambil kesempatan."

Hiruma mengatakannya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hebat. Dan semuanya langsung mengerti. Tanpa menanyakan siapa identitas Himura. Fyuh.

"Kalau mau berkomunikasi?" tanya Kazu. Diingatkan bahwa Kazu adalah ketua komite.

"Pakai suara masing-masing alias telepon langsung. Kalau ada yang memakai _mail_ langsung curigai. Biasanya itu mereka yang sudah tahu nomor HP kalian. Kalau ada _mail_ masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal coba layani untuk mendapatkan informasi. Tapi kalau tidak bisa atau ragu-ragu, jangan lakukan dan diam saja." Jelas Hiruma.

Semuanya mengangguk.

Hiruma memang ahli pada hal ini. Memang pas aku mengajaknya kesini. Entah ini keberuntungan atau tidak. Tapi... Ini bagus. Mungkin kami bisa menghentikan orang-orang itu.

"Dan kau Anezaki..." Hiruma memanggilku. "Ada hal yang mesti aku BICARAKAN ke kamu."

Huwaa...! Penekanan kalimat apa itu? Apakah akan ada sesuatu yang buruk? Langsung saja aku ikuti Hiruma. Setelah memastikan Riku dan Suzuna tidak memperhatikan kami. Karin masih tetap di tempat.

"A… Ada apa Hiruma? Maaf soal tadi. Saat itu aku benar-benar kehilangan kontrol…" berusaha menjelaskan. Tetapi Hiruma tidak mendengarkan.

"Enggak usah peduliin itu sekarang. Aku cuma bertanya padamu, cewek merepotkan sialan."

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Siapa pasangan D'Project kau?"

"… Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" heran, aku bertanya.

"Jawab. Atau enggak aku akan membunuhmu." Mengancam gaya biasa. Aku menjawab,

"Akaba-_kun_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau mencariku, Anezaki-_san_?"

Aku dan Hiruma berbalik. Melihat Akaba berdiri di bekas pintu rubuh tadi. Akaba tersenyum –jujur, keren- "Anezaki-_san_. Mau segera mengerjakan tugasmu dulu? Aku akan membantu rencana Hiruma-_kun_."

Hiruma membalas senyuman Akaba, "_Douzo Yoro_shit_ku_ gitaris sialan. Hati-hati, cewek ini latahnya minta ampun." Enak saja aku dibilang latah.

Dan Hiruma kembali ke kerumunan panitia, dan berkata dengan lantang. "Waktunya mulai~! Bubar!"

Tanpa basa-basi, semua meninggalkan aula. Hanya Hiruma dan Karin yang tetap di Aula. Riku dan Suzuna dimana ya? Aku pun mengerjakan tugasku. Bersama Akaba-_kun_.

.

.

.

Masih bersambung **sya la la~**

* * *

AN: Kalau ada yang beda dengan chap kemarin mohon maaf ._. habis, sudah lama saya enggak ngerjain cerita pertama saat saia masih newbie dahulu #halah. Ada yang berkenan review meski ini story udah lamaa banget terabaikan? ==" Jujur, banyak hal dan kendala. Termasuk kemalasan #bah

Review o.O kripik jangan rasa balado dan santan berwarna putih kelapa 8D


End file.
